


ACW: Apex Caliber Wrestling

by Jesu



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Fiction Wrestling, Gen, Pro wrestling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 61,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesu/pseuds/Jesu
Summary: ACW was once a young promotion that thrived to be one of the best, but flew too close to the sun when it nearly went bankrupt. With the help of the new owner, APEX is on the verge of rebirth with the return of old faces and establishing new ones into another new era.Of all characters from across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, the worldwide audience are now be able to see them collide within one ring at the reincarnated ACW now known as Apex Caliber Wrestling! Will these gladiators become the established APEX Athletes they strive to be or fall hard into obscurity? [Read and review!]





	1. APEX Homecoming (Pre-Show)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I know what you, the casual readers who are unaware of the FWM forum, are thinking, "APEX Homecoming, what is that?" Simply put, it's a soft reboot of my whole promotion.
> 
> For over a year, I was unable to update because I had such major writer's block that prevented me from working on the next chapters leading to Unforgiven. What made me realize this as well is, I wasn't having fun with my work anymore. Sure, the booking makes sense, but where's the fun in those? I struggled and I struggled and nothing came out for me. I tried a timeskip to work on my "Road to [insert Wrestling Superbowl name here]", but that didn't work. In the end, after a discussion with my close friends, I now wanted a fresh start, but I didn't want to erase everything from my history; it was best decided to have a soft reboot for APEX. And I have to say it was the best decision I ever made.
> 
> For future reference, I decided to have the revived APEX take place in late 2018 (because the sliding timeframe in the FWM is a joke) as I wish to have it around modern times.
> 
> In-universe, Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza, despite the success of Summer Wars, ran into a lot of problems, especially financial problems. For months on end, they struggled to barely survive and escape the reality of bankruptcy. That is until one man decided to solve all their problems…and he would be known as the Savior of APEX. Who is this man? Best to read to find out.
> 
> ——————
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction.net, and is still currently posted there. Part of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forum.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters (fiction, nonfiction and other OCs) mentioned and lyrics used here are properties of their respective owners; only Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Alpha & Omega, The Wolves, Kurt Hudson, Alyssa Parker, Lisa Weston, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, "Violet" Clarissa Rivera, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Maria Lopez, and referees (minus Marshal Eriksen) are my property.
> 
> Enjoy.

** APEX Homecoming [PRE-SHOW] – Dec. 1st, 2018**

**[TV-14]**

Fading in from black, we open to a currently growing AT&T Center filling up with pro-wrestling devotees cheering with great enthusiasm for the return of Apex Caliber Wrestling. At the very center of it all stands Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza, dressed formally in well-clean suits and ties, in the ring in front of a table with a black coat covering it and a couple of papers on top. From this scene, it's as if APEX remained the same way we last saw it, but with a few minor changes. The stage before us as the "APEXTron" is designed rather similar to the SummerSlam 2013 stage. The squared circle had red laced ropes, a white canvas, black turnbuckles with "APEX" over them, and LED ring posts and aprons.

Jesse soaks in all the cheers and chants from the grateful San Antonio crowd, feeling welcomed back to his home—back to where ACW had its humble beginnings. He didn't bother to hide his wide smile at how happy he is to see these fans still want APEX to keep going. He almost wanted to cry. But that's gonna have to wait, considering the amount of men and women from the locker room surrounding the ring all the way up to the stage as they wait for their bosses to address why they are all gathered here today.

Finally, after enough praise, Jesse mouths, "Here we go…" and holds up a hand to gesture silence from everyone in the audience. Still chatty, but they were less loud this time. Jesse soon raises the microphone up to his lips and says, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. You know me as Jesse Anthony Alvarez."

"And I, Joshua Garza," chimes Josh with his own mic. "And we'd like to be the first to say…"

"…Welcome back to Apex Caliber Wrestling," both co-owners greet in perfect unison, earning a quick pop from the audience.

Jesse nods very lightly before holding his hand up so he can be allowed to speak. "Now…before we get down to business, allow me to provide you all a quick recap to why we are gathered here today. Why we are all here for this wondrous occasion, for those who don't know of the state of affairs. It all began right after the ninth editions of _Ignition_ and _RAMPAGE_…when the USA Network and Paramount Network suddenly decided to cut us off without warning. I'm not sure what brought them to make that decision. Maybe we violated some rules we didn't acknowledge. Maybe they were pricks. Honestly…with this company's decreasing health being all I can focus on, I hardly remember. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"You see, soon after that, we had to resort to taping our episodes and uploading them on our official website. That way, everyone can catch up on the action and their favorite wrestlers. …But that's not as easy as it sounds. Even though we kept going, there was this looming presence that threatened this company's existence. Ridiculous, I know, but…it felt like something that was going to strike us when we least expected. As optimistic—read: stubborn as hell—as I was to keep APEX going despite our problems…those problems would only continue to rise. The revenue wasn't coming in for our stock, which began a rapid decrease. Soon enough, the roster before you—most of them, at least—were rather unhappy with the situation and how I'm unable to handle it. I understood, but grateful that there are some that purely wanted to wrestle for the sake of wrestling and entertaining you all."

"Sadly, it wasn't even enough to keep up with our decreasing production…especially after the disastrous Hellbound pay-per-view," Joshua grimaces. "…Okay, okay, it wasn't that bad when it came to the matches and the booking, but something about all that didn't settle with me. And it especially didn't help matters when the 'live television experience' was _ruined_ by terrible visuals, bad timing on the camera production, so many botched BS, and… UGH, it's getting me so ANGRY thinking about that night…!"

While Josh was trying to calm himself down, Jesse states, "…Not as angry as I was when the next day…our website was hacked." This brought sudden muttering concern for the crowd hearing this. "I don't know how or why, but when that happened, we couldn't access our website for a whole two hours…and when it was done…the hacker managed to destroy everything we've worked hard to achieve. Every file for our employees, our roster, our episodes, our pay-per-views—GONE. And it took so little time for that bastard to take away EVERYTHING from us… To this day, we still haven't caught the culprit…and as stocks plummeted worse than before…the writing was on the wall: APEX was dying. All because some pissant decided to give us a bad day for his selfish and bored satisfaction. Well, guess what, guy?" Jesse looks straight at the hard camera. "…You didn't kill us. We're FAR from finished, FAR from death. We got a LONG way to go. And that's because we have someone to thank for bringing this company back to its glory. We have one person to greet and welcome to…as the _new owner_ of Apex Caliber Wrestling."

Excitement and confusion spread throughout the audience, some not expecting this kind of news coming in. Jesse continues, "Okay, not officially…at least, not until he signs that contract." He points straight back to the papers on the table. "So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen…stand up and put your hands together…for whom I wish to personally call 'The Savior of APEX'…legendary second-generation luchador of _la familia Alvarez_…my father…Impresionante Alvarez, Jr.—also known as…**_RICARDO ALVAREZ!_**"

The young and proud Jesse Alvarez gestures to the stage while the roster makes space…and the lights go dark, fans cheering loudly…

…

…

…before **"One Vision" by Queen** plays at the 1:06 mark, strobing lights matching the guitar strums…

…

…and a silhouette appears in the middle of shining light poising from the stage with arms spread wide like if they were a holy being. Soon as the lyrics kicked in, the lights come back on with flash as the silhouette is revealed to be a masked luchador in a suit, who instantly turned around and posed with legs spread wide and single finger held high. Almost as if it was a Freddie Mercury pose.

_[HEY!_

_One man, one goal!_

_…_

_HA, one mission!]_

To describe this man, he stood six feet and an inch tall, appeared surprisingly fit and buff in his white suit and golden tie to go with his luchador mask. The mask was very Spider-Man inspired, all out white with golden outlines around the eyes and at the base of the mask. This man was **Ricardo Alvarez, Jr.**, legendary Mexican masked wrestler of his time in the '70s and '80s when he debuted as the flamboyant Impresionante Alvarez, Jr.—a name adopted and inherited by his father.

_[One heart, one soul!_

_…_

_Just one solution…]_

Ricardo was welcomed with open arms and a long round of applause from the audience and the roster before him as he starts ambling down the ramp, passing handshakes to a few characters, commentators, ring announcers, interviewers, and referees along the way to the ring.

_[One flash…of light!_

_Yeaaah~!_

_One god, ONE VISION!]_

The legendary luchador goes up the steel steps, walks the ring apron…and decides to perform a slingshot somersault to enter the ring! Jesse and Josh panicked as they moved the table out of the way…and Ricardo rolled perfectly to his feet. So casually, he dusts his shoulders off and straightens both suit and tie, Jesse looking on with disbelief. Ricardo couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

_[One flesh, one bone, one true religion_

_One voice, one hope, one real decision_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Give me one vision~!_

_YEAH!]_

By then, both father and son embrace each other with a hug at the center of the ring. "One Vision" fades away, replaced by a loud applause from the San Antonio natives. After the hug, Ricardo stands as the center of attention, handed a microphone by Joshua…and deciding to remove his _máscara_, revealing his face to the entire Multiverse. The attendees were very surprised by what they saw, Ricardo not looking a day over thirty, the manliest beard that ever existed, and a full head of hair with a simple crewcut. Of course, as a fully-blooded Mexican, his skin matched his son's at light brown color. By tradition, the mask is sacred in all of lucha libre and within the family as Jesse takes the mask and places it on the table for Ricardo.

With the introduction of the soon-to-be new owner of APEX Wrestling set, Ricardo takes to the mic and exclaims, "_Buenas noches, San Antonio, Texas! ¡¿Cómo están ustedes esta noche?!_"

Ricardo's deep voice and Latino accent boosts up the crowd's energy even higher, the elderly man relishing in on their reactions.

"_Muy bien, muy bien._ Nice to hear we still have loyal fans in this arena," Ricardo says. "Now, if we got that out of the way, allow myself to explain my side of the story. When I overheard my son was having trouble keeping his company alive, I knew I had to step in and lend a hand. Truth be told, I did so already before, granting millions of dollars to my son so he can have enough investment to start up the promotion. Safe to say, it was a success…but with all that's happened, I knew I regretted not being there for him when I missed a chance to guide him down the right path—what it really means to run a business. He held his own before his promotion was hacked and I arrived.

"I knew he was upset; he was angry…and he was desperate to keep his dream alive. I knew I had to make it up to him…and that's why I decided to buy APEX off his hands so he can avoid bankruptcy. So he can avoid missing out on _decades_ of what Apex Caliber Wrestling had to offer for the people all across the Multiverse. I made the right decision to buy the organization…and I know I'll make the right decision once I sign that contract. …And so, let's not waste anymore of your time. We have a show to run and I have some _very special_ announcements to make for tonight. Son…_¿estás listo para presenciar algunos cambios por el bien de la empresa?_"

"…_Sí, Papa,_" Jesse nods with a smile, taking out a ballpoint pen to sign his name first.

Afterwards, he hands the pen over to his father…and he takes it for the signing and rights transferred over to him to become official in front of the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jesse takes the contract papers and holds it up for the world to see, "I am _proud_ to announce that I have officially sold and handed over all the rights to your new owner, CEO and Chairman of Apex Caliber Wrestling, _Ricardooo Alvareeeeez! ÓRALE, VATO!_"

Another round of applause from the audience and whole roster, giving their whole approval to Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. as the newest owner for APEX. Ricardo shakes hands with Jesse and Josh to confirm the deal further as he now decides to address the entire locker room what will be laid down with him in charge.

"_Todo bien, todo bien_, let me get started by addressing the rumors spread throughout the Internet and in the locker room," Ricardo grins. "First and foremost…the state of the champions and their championships reigns. Let me make this clear…that they will NOT be vacating their well-earned titles." Almost as if altogether, the crowd let out a sigh of huge relief along with the current champions. "…That is except for one. You see, one of these champions blatantly refused to return initially when they demanded their overdue payment. So, he opted out of their contracts, vacating his _Evolve Championship_. …Thankfully, I managed to get him back with us thanks to friends persuading him to return. So Luke Smith, I'm grateful for you to return and give this company a second chance…even if you acted selfishly at the expanse of relinquishing your title."

Luke Smith is now seen standing side to side with his stablemates, arms folded and an impassive expression, showing he couldn't care less. He also gave up the aura that he was confident enough to win it back soon enough since that will be the case. And Ricardo can easily tell from that; nevertheless, he carries on.

"With that in mind…there's another upcoming pay-per-view event to watch out for next week on the 8th of December…an event appropriately called 'Night of Champions'. All champions will be defending their belts, either the winners determined by these listed contests tonight…or those personally chosen by my own hand. Let me first address and make this clear that I am a fair man, but I refuse to tolerate any toxicity and massive egos run RAMPANT in _my_ company while I am here. Whether you like the decisions I make or not…that's your opinion. I'm merely doing what I can to give everyone a fair trial in this new era of resurrection. So I suggest you all act accordingly and watch what you say around me, lest you wish to receive a punishment (snaps his fingers) just like that. …And no, that isn't a threat. I am just ensuring you understand your place and laying out the ground rules. That is all," Ricardo states, establishing himself as a strict, but reasonable superior.

"And now, to get these important announcements out of the way. Since the first match of APEX Night of Champions is a Tag Team Turmoil for the APEX World Tag Team Championships, let's get to see who our contestants are. Obviously, your current World Tag Team Champions…Carter Young and Stan Terra—Alpha & Omega," Ricardo introduces said titleholders, who step forward with their belts held high, proud to still be carrying them.

"And as for the challengers and participants…the first-ever and former World Tag Team Champions, Yugi Mutou and Atem of Altered Egos," the crowd pops at the name drop, especially with Atem in attendance.

"…Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar—The Gods of Darkness," even though there was no sight of them, the crowd nearly fell in terrified silence for a brief moment before bravely letting out a large portion of boos.

"…Ed and Eddy—The Erupting Eds," another pop drops from the crowd, loving that the Eds are getting an opportunity at the titles.

"…and finally…Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano of Apocalypse Academy," the crowd lets out an extensively loud pop, definitely happy for Komuro and Hirano, who felt the same way to deserve this chance.

"…actually, there's one more spot left…but I'll save that for later when the match comes," Ricardo teases to lighthearted boos. "Next, the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match I would like to prefer as…the 'Intercontinental Rumble'. What that means, _damas y caballeros_, is all 30 men will compete for a chance to face Luke Smith at Night of Champions…_not_ for the Evolve Championship, but for the returning APEX Intercontinental Championship!" Another round of cheers from the San Antonio natives, but they were a bit confused as to why bring back the belt and retire the current one. "To explain this reason…I'm a man of traditions. I do like the concept of the belt itself, all three previous belts merged and evolved into one…but I just happen to think 'APEX Intercontinental Championship' sounds more prestigious and cooler.

"I have three more things to announce, so bear with me a bit longer. This one…is very special…regarding the APEX World Women's Championship," Ricardo turns to face the locker room, specifically the Women's Division. "Ladies…you've been through thick and thin since this company was born. I can say I am proud to know that there's still many that stuck around by loyalty…or in a less respected case, because my son isn't in charge and more money was offered. But that's not the case. I am here, nonetheless, to help this division grow and earn the same amount of respect as every other promotion's division that it _deserves_. And I am here…to right the wrongs.

"That's why I feel this one individual deserves a chance, a shot at the gold. At Night of Champions…APEX World Women's Champion Satsuki Kiryūin will defend her title against who I feel is the hardest working woman I've ever seen in my life. She, too, has been through thick and thin in her own agony and happiness, just like company, which she remained loyal, especially during its darkest moments. So therefore, I am proud to announce that Satsuki's opponent will be…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…_SAEKO BUSUJIMA!"_

The crowd EXPLODED in cheers as Saeko was found standing completely still at the stage in utter shock and mouth agape, Rei and Saya reacting equally to that before replacing that with excitement. Rei hugged Saeko, who covered her mouth, almost about to burst to tears of joy…

…

…while _Mai Valentine_ reeled her foot back in the crowd, prematurely attempted to walk down the ring before she took a moment to let that sink in, visibly shocked and upset that she was NOT chosen for this match.

"Saeko," Ricardo starts. "…I've seen all you've been through…the hell you've gone through and back to get to this point. You are a woman of true strength. I've seen that through your journey in the inaugural Women's Best of the Best. Your performance is one of the absolute _finest_ I've seen in all my years…and you _still_ haven't been rewarded for that. That is a crime I will correct…so congratulations. And I hope you and Lady Satsuki will do your absolute best by next week."

Wiping away her tears, Saeko nods to Ricardo and gives a thankful bow for this chance at a title shot. Saeko then glances over at Satsuki…who nods to her acknowledgement and bows her head, looking forward to their imminent match. She returns the bow with her own and Ricardo resumes with the remainder of his announcements.

"All right, up next is—"

"HOLD UP A GODDAMN MINUTE!" shouted someone off-screen and off-mic…

…and they're revealed to be Sam Puckett's words as The Four Horsewomen walk down to the ring, Mai Valentine leading the way as the rest shove a few out of their way and the crowd booing HEAVILY. This wasn't genuine heat—this was go-away heat. Literally. They actually started chanting in rhythm, "Fuck OFF! GO AWAY! Fuck OFF! GO AWAY! Fuck OFF! GO AWAY!"

The Horsewomen enter in the ring, Sam flips off the chanting crowd, and Carly Shay swipes Josh's microphone away to hand over to Mai. She holds back her stablemates to make sure this doesn't end up in chaos…yet.

"Um…excuse us four for interrupting your announcements for a brief moment, and apologies in advance, but…Ricardo Alvarez, was it?" Mai asks. "Yeah…let me introduce ourselves. I'm sure you know me as Mai Valentine, three-time UCA Women's Champion. And then there's iGeneration, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett—three-time and current longest-reigning GAIA Tag Team Champions, and your current APEX Women's Tag Team Champions. And finally, our Lyoko Queen…Aelita Schaeffer."

"Yes, yes, I know who you are, and I've seen your matches, ladies—I've checked the profiles of each of my roster before coming here today," Ricardo says, appearing slightly aggravated at the interruption. "I believe there's a problem you have with my decision."

"Yeah, no SHIT, old man," cusses Sam, Mai holding a hand up to calm her down.

"Excuse her," Mai pleas. "Actually…there is, unfortunately. You see, before all that stuff with APEX getting taken off TV for no apparent reason, I was in the rightful place for a title shot at the World Women's Championship. It was in my GRASP—TWICE. I had come close to it so many times only for it to be taken away from others even FURTHER by the likes of _your son_ and Lily Aldrin. Because, oh, we're _the Horsewomen_. They don't like how we operate and are aligned with Sailor Moon. Well, too bad. We are who we are because we are _the best_ of the _absolute best_—_far_ better and _many_ legions ahead of the rest of this pathetic women's division COMBINED. …And to stand here and hear _you_, of all people—a 'fair man'—say that someone like Saeko _deserves_ the title opportunity over _me_, a practical LEGEND in the industry…that is INSULTING. Not only to ME, but to the Horsewomen—no. Not only to me, not only to the Horsewomen, but to the ENTIRE Queendom in general. So, either you change your decision…or we are going to have a MAJOR problem with you already. …Oh and let me remind you a bit about little _Psycho_ over there when she was in that first-ever Best of the Best Match—SHE LOST. She's a _loser_. A _choke artist_. And that match was only relevant in _2015_. So you're _four years_ too late on that. …Just correcting you to make the right choice since you said that you are 'righting the wrongs.'"

Waiting for an answer, Mai stands with arms folded as did the Horsewomen, Puckett especially making the threat clear by cracking her knuckles. Jesse is standing visibly angry at the Horsewomen for even talking down to his father and mocking his decision, shown by his rolled-up fists…but he wondered how Ricardo would respond. One look…and we see Ricardo remained impassive the whole time Mai began to talk down on Saeko and so on. He was completely unfazed by the end of it.

Ricardo blinks once, looks down at his microphone…and picks it up to speak, "Okay. Let me say this first…you four are no doubt the most talented female wrestlers I've ever seen in my whole career, exceptionally the best. You are right about that. And I can see that _immensely_ through you. Moon is right to choose you four as her clients with the aptitude you HEED in this squared circle." The Horsewomen smirked very proudly at Ricardo seemingly praising them. "…BUT…talent doesn't matter…and shouldn't be rewarded so easily…if it is being _heavily_ overshadowed…by the most vile and toxic egos I've _ever_ seen come oozing out of all of you DISGUSTINGLY."

The spectators in the AT&T Center hailed Ricardo for turning it around against the Horsewomen, who all immediately dropped their smiles with complete frowns.

"And believe me, I have been in this industry for a LONG TIME to see that well enough with my own eyes. Now allow me to tell you where you all stand—"

AELITA SCHAEFFER SUDDENLY SLAPS THE TASTE OUT OF RICARDO'S MOUTH! The crowd instantly jeering with heavy heat, even surprising her fellow Horsewomen as Jesse checks on his father.

"No, allow ME to tell YOU where YOU stand, you OLD F*CK," Aelita asserts. "We are THE GODDAMN HORSEWOMEN. We are BETTER and SUPERIOR to YOU and EVERYONE in this organization! We OWN this division and EVERYWHERE ELSE we stand at! We are the VERY REASON this division is RELEVANT—why these _f*cking_ rednecks tuned in to _Ignition_ EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK. And if you even THINK about passing over US for some plastic-chested psychopath from the most obvious terrible porno anime in EXISTENCE, then you are already making the worst mistakes than your dumbass son EVER could. You are NO BETTER than him. So you change who Satsuki is facing…or we put out the ashes before that so-called phoenix can even rise again."

Boos continue to grow louder and louder, resuming the "F*ck OFF! GO AWAY!" chants. Jesse gave a heavy glare at the pinkette for even laying a hand on his father like that…but he assured him he was fine. Ricardo stands straight from being slapped to the side, slowly rubbing his cheek and moving his jaw around as he stares down at Aelita.

With the microphone still in his hand, Ricardo picks up to his lips…and says to her face, "_As I was saying…allow ME…to tell YOU…where you ALL STAND NOW._" An audible light growl at the end was heard in his voice, CLEARLY unhappy with the slap he received while the crowd praised his resilience and the Horsewomen are baffled. "All four of you, I do admit, have great talent. But it shouldn't persuade me so easily when there's this vile amount of ego backing it up. And when you say _you_ are the very reason this division is relevant…that is a lie. Because when I got one look at the Women's Division as a whole, I see nothing but misery. Anarchy. Toxicity. And I can tell you are simple tyrants. And Ms. Valentine…you've already had many opportunities at the World Women's Title. And you failed. Twice. As your new boss, _you_ don't demand respect from me. You don't demand title shots from me. You EARN THEM. You WORK FOR IT. And yet, to stand up to me…and slap me…will prove to be your first and last mistake.

"…But as I said…I am a fair man. And I am to prove true to my words. Oh, actually…since you're here in the arena, then I should get to what I was about to announce before I was rudely interrupted. Considering every single story I have heard about your behavior, your selfishness, and your way of getting the things you want…I'm very disappointed. I refuse to tolerate any crap I have to do with you when I am trying to help bring APEX back from its downfall. But this is the part where I give you a chance. A chance…to keep the Horsewomen together. Because tonight, you will all compete in an Eight-Woman Tag Team Match and should you lose…_The Horsewomen are no longer a stable in Apex Caliber Wrestling_."

This elicits a massive pop from the audience…and absolute disbelief and anger, all four of them being held back by Jesse and Josh as they were yelling at him for even thinking of this match.

"_Fácil, señoras, fácil. Esta no fue mi idea._ This wasn't my idea to begin with," Ricardo eases calmly. "It was suggested…by one of your opponents for the night…and she has already picked her team. You know them…as Téa Gardner…Samantha and Hinata as Hart of Hyuga…and Lisa Weston."

Now realizing this, the Horsewomen look back in the crowd of wrestlers and they see the four mentioned women standing out and aligned together, glaring them down from the ramp. There was no doubt all the Horsewomen were infuriated, especially Mai Valentine as she returns to glaring back at Ricardo.

"Ms. Gardner came to me first, and I'll be honest, I wasn't so sure. But I saw she clearly cared a lot for this division she helped build. Something I don't see in you, as you'd rather use this division to elevate yourself and for your own gain until the end of your careers at the expense of others. Argue, you may, about that is really how the wrestling world works…and I can't disagree with that. But I refuse to see this women's division and the rest of management suffer at your hands. So this is your chance to keep the stable together…take it or leave it. Be grateful I'm not kicking you all out of APEX entirely but separating you."

Jesse and Josh stood ready in case Ricardo would be attacked again as the Horsewomen continued glaring down their new boss. Mai holds the scowl for a while before bringing her mic back up to say…

"Congratulations. Day one, and you've already become a contestant for Worst Boss of the Year award," Mai ridicules. "So let me tell you this now…_when_ we win…we promise…to make your life HELL if we have to."

"…I'm well prepared for that," Ricardo coolly replies. "You're not the first to threaten me and you won't be the last. Now…if you don't mind, I have one more thing to announce before we close this pre-show, so…if it's all the same, I'll have to invite you to _leave my ring_."

Ricardo holds his hand out towards the ropes for their exit with his San Antonio natives cheering him on and eventually chanting "Papa Alvarez! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!) Papa Alvarez! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!) Papa Alvarez! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!)" and the Horsewomen glaring at them as they leave the ring. Then, the chants quickly switch to an old classic…

"_Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey, hey-ey! Goodbye~!_"

Already, the crowd is singing for the Horsewomen's demise and they're enjoying every second of it as Puckett is swearing like a sailor and flipping birds everywhere at them. They meet up with their opponents for tonight, staring them down; Lisa on Aelita, Hart of Hyuga on iGeneration, and especially Téa on Mai. The glares hold for a while longer…and Mai bumps shoulders with her purposely as the Horsewomen finally depart into backstage. With all that finally settled, Ricardo gestures the audience to cool off as he wishes to get back to business and end this segment with a final note.

"And if there are no more interruptions…allow me to end with one final huge announcement," Ricardo says. "Regarding two special matches for tonight—Tommy Oliver versus Scorpion and Naruto Uzumaki versus Isaac Clarke…

"…

"…

"…I am now turning them into a single-elimination tournament to decide a new challenger for Beowulf's APEX World Championship at Night of Champions!" Another round of cheers from the fans, even more excited to know that these two matches now have greater stipulations for Naruto, Scorpion, Isaac and Tommy to push themselves and possibly bring their A-game. "_Quiero decir_…why the hell not? Why not raise the stakes and give you all one hell of an event to show that APEX _refuses_ to DIE? This…is our REBIRTH. Our REAWAKENING. Our RESURRECTION. And we're gonna make sure we stick around for GOOD.

"…Ah, that took a while. And with that, I think it's about time to close this prelude and begin the main event. Ladies and gentlemen, there's plenty more announcements to come during the show, so stick around to find out. I sincerely hope you will enjoy the rest of…"

Ricardo slowly drifts off on his sentence…because Jason Krueger is entering the ring along with RC Bane. The Virus Rebellion meet with the boss at the center, the latter who has now become quite exasperated once more with the interruptions.

"Can I help you, Mr. Krueger, Mr. Bane? Or Mr. Murdock, whatever you call yourself?" asks Ricardo.

Jason chooses not to reply…for RC Bane picks up the microphone Mai threw down earlier and speaks for his tag partner.

"Mr. Alvarez, we can stand around here for the next ten minutes and waste our time about how you already continue to make mistake after mistake by NOT allowing us in that Tag Team Turmoil…but for my friend's sake, there are far more personal matters to discuss here," Bane states. "For the past six years, we've dealt with so much of your son's BS. _Especially_ Jason Krueger, who personally dealt with his bias since Spring Breakdown. Since having to realize how much favoritism he had for Crash Bandicoot instead of being neutral. But even when he vowed to be more 'impartial' and 'unprejudiced', he still has a LONG…LONG way to go."

"Just get to the point, _Murdock_," Jesse interrupts. "What purpose do you have here? We got a show to run in a few minutes."

Alvarez then takes a moment to return the glare towards Jason has been giving him this whole time, only for the latter to growl at him threateningly.

"Then allow me to get to that," Bane says. "Consider the moment you signed that contract, then so did your father; you handed all rights and ownership to him so he can help APEX thrive again. And…where does that leave you? No longer the boss. And so…it's a perfect opportunity for my friend, Jason…to seize what he's always wanted since Spring Breakdown."

"No," Jesse immediately retorts.

"…No?"

"No. I refuse to fight Jason Krueger, especially on the night of APEX's rebirth," the Latino Kid states, looking over to the Gore Machine. "Jason, I understand your frustration. I know I'd be _deeply_ annoyed if I have to deal with my dumbass self in 2013. What I did, how I behaved…I was a dumb kid. We all make stupid mistakes before reality sets in for us all. Ever since then, I've wanted to move on from my mistakes. But no matter how hard I try…_you_ make sure to remind me of that. And I am _sick of it_. I'm sick of it as much as you are. I recognize _why_ you'd want a match with me…but it is _not_ going to happen. I am not risking APEX's renaissance for your own needs. Six years of this…absolutely pointless feud—it needs to stop here and now. I've moved on. And you need to do the same. Now, I'm gonna have to ask you and RC to leave the ring now. We have a show to run."

Unfortunately, Jason wouldn't budge. Not even once did he remove his glare or his position. His amber eyes were sharp on the rather infuriated Alvarez. But he makes one movement…by asking for the microphone from RC, who gladly hands it over to him. And finally…he speaks.

"Alvarez…I would agree with you on that fact…and I've done a lot of growing up since, unlike you," Jason belittles. "I _would_ like to agree with you…if it wasn't for that whispering voice in the _very_ back of my head that is _surprisingly_ more annoying than YOURS. Because it keeps telling me…telling me to do away with you _for good_. Alvarez…you can apologize as much as you want. You can do what you like to make yourself a 'good guy' in the public eye. You do what you want to ensure your own insecurities…but from first-hand experience, I know, somewhere deep within you…you're still the same selfish and arrogant little shit that supported ALL good guys like a naïve child _blinded_ by what he's seeing up front and not the grey reality on the inside. …But I wanted to move on as well. That's the God-honest truth.

"As I said, I've done a lot of growing up. I'm still 'insane' as these people would declare me to be in their eyes, but I know when to act mature at the right moment. I'm less of an animal unless I need to be in _certain_ matches I'm in. Even so…it drives me MAD how I keep getting pushed farther away from my prizes by the likes of YOU…GARZA…and FORCE. And then…_this_ happens. You and Garza were so high up your own asses after Summer Wars, APEX plummeted faster than I can Gore my victims. You both LET this company fall apart…and we're all forced to start anew with the help of your father. I…am at my breaking point. I have had enough of your bull for too long… And I will agree that this feud of ours needs to end…and it will by MY HANDS…in YOUR BLOOD. …But if you don't want to go through my proposal, then that's fine.

"…

"…

"…

"_…I can wait for you to ask for Daddy's permission first._"

_That_…would be enough to bring out the near ire out of Jesse, who had to be held back by Joshua. Both looked to each other, Josh shaking his head and trying to calm down his best friend. Jesse glared heavily at the moderately shit-eating grin Jason. Fuming with furious anger, Jesse holds up his mic and replies, "I don't need _anybody's_ permission to BEAT THE EVER-LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU SON OF A—!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ricardo BELLOWS at the top of his lungs, nearly silencing the whole arena. Quickly, he turns to Jesse, "_HIJO_…you don't get to make the decisions here. I do. And need I remind you that you are a BUSINESSMAN. _SO ACT LIKE IT._ And as for you, _Krueger_…I echo Jesse's answer; I _refuse_ to allow one of my employees to be in the same ring as my roster.

"Oh…is that really the case?" Krueger asks. "Or are you just afraid that I'm going to hurt your BABY BOY by giving him his long-awaited just deserts after these years of dealing with his crap?"

"Say what you like, but this match is NOT happening. No matter HOW MUCH you DEMAND or FORCE IT," Ricardo utters.

"…You're right, Mr. Alvarez. It _won't_ happen," Bane asserts, bringing confusion among the APEX authorities and after taking the mic back. "At least, not technically. Because before Jesse _rudely_ interrupted me, I would suggest to finally end their long-lasting feud that's been six years in the making…by having this match between Jason and Jesse be an Unsanctioned Match. Unofficial. Unauthorized. Anything goes between them—no holds barred. Whether pinfall, submission or even a knockout, they would _finally_ get whatever they've had out of their systems and move on with their lives for good. Despite a referee being involved…this match will be as if it NEVER existed in the APEX archive. That is my absolute best offer we can give, Mr. Alvarez. Take it or leave it. All I can say is…this is us at our _kindest_…so don't take us for granted."

Tensions were high. Almost everyone in the arena was anxious and on edge. Ricardo nearly hesitates to even answer. He is a businessman, yes, but when it came to Jesse, his father instincts always kicked in; so of course he would be extremely worried over what will endure in this match. Josh walked up to Ricardo and whispered in his ear. It appeared like he was giving him an idea to his own advantage…one that would have Ricardo almost glaring at him for even suggesting such a thing, but Joshua reminded him of the situation at stake here.

This was the best he could come up with. Worst case scenario: Jason and Jesse would find ways to tear each other apart and it won't matter if it happens within or out of APEX. So Ricardo decided he had no choice. He sighed deeply, looking over to Jesse…then at the Virus Rebellion to give his answer.

"…Unsanctioned Match. Unofficial from the record books, I believe?" he asks. Bane nods. Richard runs a hand through his hair and sighs bitterly, reluctantly announcing, "Fine…you got it. 'The Gore Machine' Jason Krueger versus…versus 'The Latino Kid' Jesse Alvarez—Unsanctioned Match… Anything goes. No holds barred."

The crowd, whether excited or anxious, were now anticipating through their loud roars for the Unsanctioned Match. Jason curled up a grin as Jesse himself grew determined. These two were FINALLY going to have their match they've been waiting for six _long_ years. And it's going to be settled right where it all began.

RC speaks, "Well…glad we've come to an agree—"

"I'm not done," Richard holds up a finger, hushing up RC. "_If_ this is going to be an unofficial contest, then I will only allow it on the single condition…_that I be the referee of this match._"

If the crowd wasn't excited then, they sure would be _now_. A few moments of silence between the people involved in the ring held their glares…no movement…until RC handed his microphone over to Jason, his raised brow asking him what he thinks of Ricardo's counter-proposal.

Krueger takes the mic with confidence and replies, "I'm fine with that part of the deal, old man. …It'll just make it all worth seeing you _grovel_ for your son's mercy up close and personal as I _beat him down to a bloody, messy pulp_."

Ricardo could've easily knocked him out if he wanted to—especially the look in his eyes telling so. But he lets his cool demeanor prevail, refusing to stoop low and make himself appear unprofessional in the public eye. The only choice he has is to call it down the middle, and if things go too far, he will have to step in.

"Say what you like, Krueger," Jesse asserts. "I _refuse_ to back down from a golden opportunity like this in front of us."

"…I wouldn't have it any other way, Alvarez," Jason smirks.

"Save it, you two," Ricardo utters. "You do what you have to do to each other tonight. I am just here to make sure neither of you go one step too far, lest I be _forced_ to end the match with a NO CONTEST. It doesn't matter _who_ you are. I am calling it down the middle. Soon as it is said and done, this match NEVER existed. It was NEVER official. It NEVER happened."

"…But it _will_ happen, 'Boss Man'. It _will_ happen," Jason declares, dropping the mic as the Virus Rebellion take their leave from the ring and head towards backstage.

Meanwhile, Jesse remains glowering at Jason, forestalling the inevitable Unsanctioned Match. And as for Ricardo, he felt like he's made the biggest mistake of his life already, getting involved in something he shouldn't have and letting himself get caught up in the moment. But giving a quick glance at Joshua, he knows well enough he did suggest and convince him to the point of proposing this offer. All that matters now is getting the match over with. Richard gestures his son and Joshua to leave the ring now, the two telling the whole roster to head back and getting ready for the pay-per-view starting soon.

As everyone disperses, Ricardo regains his composure and finishes off the segment with a final note, "All right, if we are _finally_ done with the delays and distractions…let's get this show on the road! As I said, there are plenty of more announcements to come tonight, so be ready when they happen. _Especially_ the surprises we have in store for you. And most important of all…enjoy the show."

With that, he gives a winking smirk to the cheering crowd, "One Vision" playing off his exit. Though, one would get a glimpse of him clearly hiding the fear under that grin as he quickly heads to backstage. Nonetheless, everyone was in place from the ring announcers, the timekeeper, a few referees surrounding the ring, the commentators themselves, and more at ringside…because the arena soon goes black…and eventually, so does the pre-show.


	2. APEX Homecoming – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters (fiction, nonfiction and other OCs) mentioned and lyrics used here are properties of their respective owners; only Ricardo Alvarez, Jr., Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, Alpha & Omega, The Wolves, Kurt Hudson, Alyssa Parker, Lisa Weston, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, "Violet" Clarissa Rivera, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Maria Lopez, and referees (minus Marshal Eriksen) are my property.
> 
> Enjoy.

** APEX Homecoming – Dec. 1st, 2018 **

**[TV-14]**

_The camera hovers over the road before it pans up to reveal Downtown San Antonio lit in the night. The lights in the city shine bright, citizens are minding their own business, and the sounds of cars passing by or honking. As the camera slowly zooms into the city, it fades to the sidewalk…and "tapping" sounds are heard off-screen…before we see the source of the sounds by mere footsteps passing by._

_We see two young men, whose faces were masked by shadows, stopping at a crosswalk, one of them pressing a button to be allowed to walk across the street. Meanwhile, the other, having his earbuds on the whole time, looks through his playlist on his phone to put on a song for the small voyage. The one he found was enough to make him smile and play it. Soon as it did, the walk sign was on and both men start their crossing…with a little pink butterfly following them._

**[I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home…]**

_The silhouettes of both young men pass by the landmarks from the Tower of the Americas to the San Antonio Riverwalk, the Cathedral of San Fernando, and the Alamo as each had faded into the scene by the piano notes._

**[Let the rain wash away**

**All the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits**

**And they've forgiven my mistakes]**

_The man with his smartphone scrolls through old news articles, reading about Apex Caliber Wrestling's failures and collapsing on itself. Frowning, he swipes them all away to find a more recent article reading, "APEX is Coming Home". He cracks a bigger smile with a nod, happy to read this piece of news. He gets a few taps on the shoulder, looking over and that person walking alongside with him was revealed to be Joshua Garza, who nods his head over to gesture they made their destination. He takes off his earbuds to look up to find all the those at APEX Headquarters._

_Now revealed as Jesse Alvarez, he sees all who are there to welcome him and Josh back—the same people who've been in APEX since the very beginning; Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Clarissa Rivera, Mike "The Mic" Martin, Maria Lopez…and a new face, who steps through to be in front. That would be Ricardo Alvarez, Jr., Jesse's father, as he extends a hand towards him._

**[I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming…]**

_At that gesture, Jesse cracks one more smile and starts walking to his father. He reaches him and accepts his handshake before it turned into a hug. The screen fades to black…_

_…and the next day comes, the AT&T Center shown taking up the whole display as the camera zooms inside the arena at rapid speeds. Flying by all the way to the center, another fast-forward effect happens to have the crew set the stage up, the ring itself, and much more._

**[I'm back where I belong (Yeah…)**

**I never felt so strong, man (I'm back, baby!)]**

_The camera catches behind-the-scenes archive footage of backstage and authority management helping out to set up what should be done for Homecoming. Joshua is seen talking to the whole roster, Jesse interacting with the commentators, and Ricardo in a meeting with the board of directors._

**[I feel like there's nothing I can't try~**

**And if you feel me, put your hands high~ (Put your hands high)]**

_In a photoshoot, Ricardo, Jesse and Joshua pose professionally at first…but then Ricardo decides to just wrap his arms around them, all of them smiling and posing proudly as a flash of light transitions to an FWM magazine with the tagline: "APEX is Coming Home! New Change of Pace!"_

**[If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you**

**(Baby, put your hands high~)**

**And you, the dreams are for you]**

_Another piece of archive footage shows each member of the APEX roster making their return with every contract re-signing or new signing successfully made, always in front of Ricardo himself. Those such the likes of the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ characters, Alpha & Omega, the Eds, The Wolves, the Apocalypse Academy stable, Spider-Man, Kurt Hudson and Alyssa Parker, Ash Ketchum, Beowulf, and Naruto Uzumaki. Each one always ended with a handshake, Ricardo saying, "Welcome home."_

**["Ain't No Stopping Us Now," I love that song**

**Whenever it comes on, it makes me feel strong**

**I thought I told y'all that we won't stop**

**'Til we back cruising through Harlem, these old blocks]**

_Dating back to the very first episode (and to the sounds of the reacting audience), a hidden camera catches footage from a different perspective of the first three matches—Altered Egos versus Alpha & Omega, The Erupting Eds vs. The Wolves, and Isaac Clarke vs. Naruto Uzumaki. More memorable matches and segments fly by with their best moments: the crowning of the inaugural champions; Beowulf's debut and dominant streak; Sasuke Uchiha striking a Punt Kick to Naruto's skull; Yugi Mutou performs a Duelist's Endgame off the top of a ladder to Seto Kaiba; Jason Krueger hits the Curb Stomp to Crash Bandicoot; Dante and Vergil colliding chairs into each other's skulls._

**[It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**

**Drove me away, then embraced me**

**Forgave me for all of my shortcomings**

**Welcome to my homecoming!**

**Yeah, it's been a long time coming]**

_The trip down memory lane continues with the birth of the infamous Playground of Blood; the equally infamous six-man Tower of Doom in the Chamber; Beowulf's King of Blood coronation; Bakura and Marik put Kohta Hirano through the table by way of a Malevolent Nightmare; Krueger landing back-first onto the thumbtacks off a failed Piledriver before finishing Ichigo off with a Gore through the barricade; The Four Horsewomen debuting, uniting and making APEX both their home and personal kingdom; Godzilla lets out his iconic roar (which can be heard through the lyrics); Smosh on their debut night…_

_("Lllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" cried Anthony Padilla, followed by a shot of the cheering crowd.)_

_For these next best moments shown from APEX history, the song goes complete silent in its lyrics unlike its instrumental beat. Edback slaps both sides of his head one at a time before roaring…_

_("**FEED ED MORE! FEED ED MORE!**" the crowd chanted emphatically.)_

_…and then putting away some poor nameless jobber Into the Belly of Hades as Eddy cackles at ringside; Spin the Hedgehog runs down the ring on his unveiling night; The Symbiotes' silhouettes rise slowly in the spotlight from a low-angle shot to put on the powerful and threatening effect, soon letting out a ferocious screech towards the ring…_

_("Gah! I-It can't be!" Markiplier exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Ho-ho, YEAH! Venom and Carnage have finally arrived in ACW!" Barney applauded.)_

_…and they categorically DESTROY Yugi with their Venomous Carnage; The Amazing Spider-Man lowers himself upside-down to the stage, then we snap to the moment he defeated Sasuke with the Spider Bite; Kaiba straight-up kidnapping Pikachu before Ash managed to rescue him by destroying his own household and stealing his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons; Hanzo Hasashi throws down his hands, fire consuming him to transform into Scorpion; Tommy Oliver, in a close-up shot, arrives onstage with his Green Ranger helmet flashing briefly over his head; The Gods of Darkness…just being the Gods of Darkness in general…_

_("**Follow the Shadows…**" cackled Yami Bakura's voice in the pitch blackness…until—_

_"_ **DEH!** _"_

_A still of Bakura and Marik with a close-up of their maniacal grins flashes onscreen as a jumpscare.)_

_The screen has gone completely black…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…until the music comes back on completely with a wide and long shot of a whole lit AT&T Center from inside._

**[Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**

**Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs]**

_Every inaugural champion that's been crowned is found posing with their belts, most sharing the same screen in half: Hart of Hyuga, ACW Women's Tag Team Championships, and Altered Egos, ACW Tag Team Championships; The Wolves, Trios Tag Team Championships; Duke Devlin, Television Championship; Dante, United States Championship, and Mason Stone, Intercontinental Championship; Luke Smith, Evolve Championship (after uniting all three previously acknowledged belts) Téa Gardner, ACW Women's Championship, and Naruto Uzumaki, ACW Undisputed Championship._

**[Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you, Big!)**

**But here I stand (Here I stand…)**

**A better man (Don't stop!)]**

_Isaac Clarke embarks his long-awaited return to APEX at Summer Wars as his helmet folds back to show his stern face; The Hardcore Trinity flip and tilt the dumpster with Shocking Bite inside off the stage; then, the lyrics pause again, the beat keeps going, all for Jesse's speech as archived footage in black and white play to show the screaming, supportive fans (whether waiting in line or in the crowd), Jesse shaking hands with a new signee (who had dirty, shaggy blond hair, hint hint~), face APEX stars taking pictures with their fans and much more…_

_("It's just insane how far we've come. It's so crazy how fast and how big we've grown this far. It's thanks to you ALL, from the fans to the critics; positive or negative, your reception is what kept us going, what kept us changing throughout. Whether you critically acclaim or pan us, we LISTEN. We listen to what you LIKED and DIDN'T LIKE. And in response, we do what it takes to give you the BEST episodes, the BEST pay-per-views, the BEST wrestlers [in the business], and the BEST matches to ever remember for DECADES! For CENTURIES! For many MILLENNIA! And we say THANK YOU! THANK FOR MAKING ACW FOR WHAT IT IS TO THIS DAY! THANK YOU! _GRACIAS! JE VOUS REMERCIE! ARIGATŌ! GRAZIE!_ AND MANY MORE TO VARIOUS COUNTRIES FROM AROUND THE WORLD WATCHING US LIVE! ÓRALE, VATO~!")_

**[Thank you, Lord! (Thank you, Lord!)**

**Thank you all!]**

_…and the final image of that speech shows Jesse and Josh in front of the loud audience within Summer Wars, both smiling proudly and gratefully as the former blows a kiss to them._

**[I'm coming home, I'm coming home (Oh!)**

**Tell the world that I'm coming home (I'm coming home!)]**

_Zeke Aries plants Kenshin Himura with a Reality Check; Alpha & Omega hold their World Tag Titles high after retaining against the Naughty Dogs; Luke Smith executes a Goldsmith to PewDiePie before leaving with his Evolve Championship._

**[Let the rain wash away (Feels so good!)**

**All the pain of yesterday (Feel so free!)]**

_iGeneration mockingly flaunt their Women's Tag Team Titles to the crowd after winning it off Hart of Hyuga; Seto Kaiba nearly victorious off a White Dragon Plunge until Ash Ketchum came back with a Superkick/F-U combo to break his win it all; the massive anarchy spilt out in the Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Match until Sasuke viciously punts Jason's head off to pin Ichigo and win the belt, which he holds with a disturbing grin._

**[I know my kingdom awaits (Ain't no place like home, baby!)**

**And they've forgiven my mistakes (Ain't no place like home!)]**

_Mai Valentine and Téa Gardner have their match of the night, Horsewomen interfering until the odds were evened and Satsuki Kiryūin cashing in to become the new APEX World Women's Champion; H.O.T.D. and G.O.D. colliding in violent moments inside the steel cage, ending with Takashi Komuro landing a Frog Splash for the win._

**[I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming…home~]**

_Dante and Vergil earning the spot as the penult match with the clinic they've put on (especially the MULTIPLE close calls), ending with Vergil winning off a Yamato X…and Dante, while dejected, still grateful for the applauding audience as he leaves; Beowulf and Naruto Uzumaki stare each other down, put on a clinic of their own for the anxious and eager crowd, right up until Beowulf hits the one-two combo of the Spear and Wulfhammer for the win. The final image, zooming out to reveal it was all on one singular widescreen television, was Naruto putting the world title around Beowulf's waist as he has passed the torch onto him…_

_…before a hand holding up a remote turns the TV off with it._

_Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. is found alone in an office, finding the time to look back at the most unforgettable moments in APEX's past. He leans back in his chair as he takes his time to soak in all the great memories his son's company has made…but now it was time to make new ones. Getting out of his chair, Richard walks out of the office with the camera following him from behind, showing only his back. With multiple cutaways, Richard has walked through backstage, passing by a few writers, some ring crew, and even a few wrestlers chatting._

_He eventually meets up with Joshua and Jesse at the Gorilla Position, the former asking, "Hello, Mr. Alvarez. You ready to do this, sir?"_

_"Of course. Are you, son?" Ricardo asks Jesse. "This is our one shot of making a real comeback here. Hope you don't regret it."_

_"Should be telling yourself that, Pops," Jesse quips, chuckling. "…Yeah, let's do this. Time to show we're back from the dead tonight."_

_"Amen," Ricardo grins._

_And cue the music._

**[B-b-b-b-b-back, back, back…**

**B-b-b-b-b-back, back, back…]**

_The trio head out as Ricardo leads the way and opens up the curtains, light consuming the whole screen…_

**[B-b-b-b-b-back, back, back!**

**B-b-b-b-b-back, back, back!]**

* * *

** _"And now, Apex Caliber Wrestling proudly presents…_ **

** _"HOMECOMING!"_ **

Inside the dimly lit AT&T Center, gold and white pyrotechnics start shooting at machine gun speeds from top of the stage in a curve from both sides, and again all out from the tall arc above. Then, they shoot from bottom to top on that same arc, triggering another set of white pyro to go off straight down and cause gold pyro to shoot up from the stage. Rapid-fire golden white fireworks shoot again from the arc down and up as it also shoots up left to right on the stage, ending with one massive explosion in complete gold…and the lights brighten up the arena to unveil the APEX Homecoming stage (designed similarly to SummerSlam 2013) and an eagerly pumped-up San Antonio crowd as "Back from the Dead" by Skillet booms loud and clear!

_[Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning!_

_Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline!_

_We are young, we are strong, we will rise!_

_'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight!_

_To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line!_

_Flying high, flying high at the speed of light!_

_Full of love, full of light, full of fight!_

_'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight!]_

"YES, IN-FUCKING-DEED, WE'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD TONIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Markiplier cries excitingly at the top of his lungs. "APEX CALIBER WRESTLING IS COMING TO YOU _LIVE_ FROM THE ESTATIC SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS AT THE AT&T CENTER! OVER 15,000 LOYAL FANS ARE HERE TO EXPERIENCE THE RETURN OF APEX! AND WE ARE EXCITED TO SAY THAT _THIS_ IS OUR RESURRECTION! _THIS_ IS OUR REBIRTH! _THIS…IS…OUR HOMECOMING!_ _HELLOOOOOOOOO_, EVERYBODY, MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER…AND IT IS SO GOOD TO BE HOME FOR APEX AS A WHOLE!"

"I can definitely say you're speaking for all of us at this table, Mark!" Kenji Matsuo laughs.

"Long as I don't come close to losing a job again, I'll take sitting here with Senji across from me than the worse thing possible," Barney Stinson proclaims.

"…That's strangely the nicest thing you've said about me, Stinson," Kenji blinks.

"Take what you can get, bro," Barney replies.

"Anyways, introductions: Mark already covered himself, but you know the rest from the _Ignition_ table as 'The Legen—wait for it—DARY Commentator' Barney Stinson, 'The Honest Man from the Land of Japan' Kenji Matsuo, and ME, 'That Guy' Zack F'n Carver!" grins Zackery, pointing thumbs at himself.

"Hey, hey…aren't you three losers and Master Stinson forgetting someone?" asks a Southern Californian male with brown curly and slightly tanned skin off-screen.

"I think you really mean they're forgetting _three_ fellow commentators at this table," states **_Ned Bigby_**, revealed by the camera's panning alongside **_Logan Reese_** and **_Ted Mosby_** at the announce table from the _Ignition_ team's right.

"No need, we can introduce ourselves as well," Ted brushes off. "Here at the _RAMPAGE_ table are the voices of 'The Architect' Ted Mosby, 'The Creator of the Guide' Ned Bigby, and 'Gorgeous' Logan Reese!"

"Oh-ho, NOT SO FAST, gentlemen!" chimes in **_Matthew "MatPat" Patrick_**, who is seen with **_Ross Tweddell_** at the APEX Underground table. "Don't even think of leaving US behind!"

"You don't even have your own brand's matches on tonight's card, nerd!" Logan berates. "Get outta here! You and fatso over there!"

"Piss off, pretty boy!" Ross shouts.

"Whoa, whoa, let's cool our jets, guys! Besides, there's _way_ too many voices to speak for ONE MATCH at a time!" Zack tries to suppress any arguments. "Any more talking and we'll be like Randy Orton's theme song."

"He's right, especially with the opening match arriving at any moment," Markiplier points out, "sooo…MatPat, Ross—you two are take charge of the Intercontinental Rumble!"

"YES! We won't let you down, Mark!" MatPat proclaims excitingly.

"Oh, come on!" Logan whines.

"We'll get our turn eventually, Reese. Relax," Ned assures.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Bigby" Ross snickers.

"All right, that's enough, you," says MatPat. "Quick introduction for ourselves, we are MatPat and Ross Tweddell—best known working at APEX Underground and pre-shows, starting off the show with a 30-Man Intercontinental Rumble Match for an Intercontinental Championship match at Night of Champions, the next pay-per-view set to take place next week in this very building!"

"Why are we wasting time explaining it, Matt?! Let's just have the ring announcer do the job for us!" Ross states.

"Good point, Ross! Mike, the floor's all yours, buddy!"

Fading to the ring with Mike "The Mic" Martin at the center, the music also dwindles into silence followed by the sounds of a ringing bell.

"The following opening contest is a 30-Man Intercontinental Rumble Match!" Mike declares to cheers, moving on to explain the rules. "In this bout, two men will arrive in the ring and start the match. Every _minute_ thereafter, a new contestant appears to enter the Rumble and it will continue until all thirty individuals have made their presence. The only way to eliminate your opponent is to throw him over the top and both feet _must_ touch the floor. The last man remaining will not only win the match, but also earn a guaranteed spot at Night of Champions to face former and inaugural Evolve Champion Luke Smith for the revived APEX Intercontinental Championship!"

…

…

…

…

…

_[I'll endure the exile…]_

The lights go out, except for our APEXTron. A blue neon wave is seen weakly rising to the music that's also rising…savvy fans already knew how familiar the song was as they began cheering…and then the techno beat kicks in for introduction lyrics as the waves pick up to the beat…

**("Devil Trigger" by Casey Edwards featuring Ali Edwards plays) **

_[The darkness of night falls around my soul_

_And the hunter within loses control_

_Gotta let it out, gotta let it out…_

_Gotta let it out, gotta let it out…]_

Sounds of a motorcycle echo through the arena while flammable fuel is sprayed across a blade…and the lights turn on in neon blue to reveal **"The Lone Devil Hunter" Nero** standing at center stage! Back turned, Nero looks over his right shoulder before pivoting to face the cheering audience as his cybernetic arm, the Devil Breaker, starts emitting with electricity.

**[Entry #1: Nero]**

_[This demon inside has ahold of me_

_Clenching its power, trying to break free]_

Nero takes his Red Queen out, flipping the handle over his fingers and into his grasp, and stands it up on the tip, revving up the motor…as electricity from his Overture grows…

_[Gotta let it out, gotta let it out…!_

_GOTTA LET IT OUT,** GOTTA LET IT OOOUUT!**]_

…and, with a grin, he fires an electric burst from his palm shaped like a giant open hand into the skies!

_[Move fast, baby, don't be slooow~_

_Step aside, reload, time to gooo~_

_I can't seem to controool~_

_All…this…rage that's inside me!_

_Pullin' shots, aiming dots—yeah, I don't miss_

_Branded by fire, born in the abyss_

_Red hot temper—I just can't resist_

_All…this…vengeance inside me!]_

Nero reels his arm back…and the Devil Breaker shatters into pieces, exposing his bare right arm. Actually seeming disappointed, Nero looks to the nearest cameraman with an unapologetic smirk, "Sorry, Nico," and dusts his hands off to mark his way down to the ring, sheathing his Red Queen.

"Introducing Entrant #1: from Fortuna Island, weighing in at 221 pounds…'The Lone Devil Hunter' Nero!" Mike announces.

"_Devil May Cry_'s own Nero makes his presence felt in the AT&T Center, and with a brand-new look, too!" MatPat calls. "Unfortunately, he is entering at the most _definite_ worst starting point in any Rumble match."

"Makes you think how this guy is going _actually_ outlast all twenty-nine other competitors," Ross points out. "Sure, he can slay demons like no problem, but this match will put Nero through the toughest endurance test as the first entrant."

"Perhaps he might come close to comparing this match to the infamous Bloody Palace," Matt quips. "All the same, this young Devil Hunter came close for a true championship match, but it was never shown to the Multiverse due to APEX's sudden downfall from television the tapes getting hacked. He challenged former Evolve Champion Luke Smith for a title bout along with many others such as James Griffin and Daniel Kent, bringing out Jesse Alvarez to declare a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match for the belt on once-anticipated _Ignition X_."

"Too bloody bad the world will never get to see Luke smash that twat's face with a ladder."

"Still, in the end, it would be interesting to see who Nero will face as his opening adversary," MatPat states.

Nero slingshots himself high over the ropes and into the ring Ricochet style, pointing at the crowd in front of him. He turns around to the hard camera, drops down to a knee and spreads his arms out dramatically, signaling the crowd to shush for a moment. The crowd cooperates, the music is all they hear…and Nero would then throw [blank] bullets up in the air…

…and spins around to catch them with Blue Rose's cylinder, posing with his revolver point at the hard camera and triggering blue pyro to shoot out from the ring posts! Just in time for the chorus!

_[All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad!_

_Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed!_

_Frus-tra-tiooon is getting bigger~!_

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

_Pull my Devil Trigger~!_ _]_

"Showoff," Ross scoffs.

"Style runs in his blood, Ross," MatPat states with a chuckle.

"Yeah, along with cheesiness and corny-ass lines."

Spinning his gun back in his holster, Nero removes that, his Red Queen and his hooded jacket, passing them over to the ringside crew while "Devil Trigger" fades out. He waits in one of the corners for the next entrant to follow, casually leaning back with elbows resting on the ropes with a small grin.

…

…

_[IIIIIIIII've had enough, I'm…_

_Taking you down!_

_Taking you down!_

_IIIIIIIII've had enough, I'm…_

_Taking you down!_

_Taking you…doooooooowwwwwwwwwwn!]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

The lights dim to turn black and red…a piece of the stage slowly rises up, with** "Machine Gun" Daniel Kent** standing on it. He lifts his head to meet his gaze with that of Nero, who nods lightly as if in approval for Kent as his starting opponent. He begins marching towards the ring with a stoic expression.

"And entering at #2: from New York City, New York, weighing at 262 pounds…he is 'The Machine Gun' Daniel Kent!" Mike announces.

"Speak of the devil! Interesting pair to start up this Intercontinental Rumble Match, if I do say so myself," MatPat says. "The Top Gun, the M16, Daniel Kent, two-time UFC Heavyweight Champion, made his presence felt back on _Ignition IX_ for the Evolve Championship. I can tell you it was a shame the comeback could have not been seen, but we'll be able to right now. Especially rekindling his feud with Nero at the time."

"These two are given a second chance to redeem themselves for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship against Smith," Ross states. "But one of them has to survive long enough to the very end to do that. Otherwise, they'll be gettin' their asses straight back to the locker room and be S.O.L."

Daniel jumps onto the apron and enters the ring, glaring over at Nero and taking his time to climb two turnbuckles. He slams his right elbow into his palm, followed by splaying his fist-clenched arms and roaring to the crowd. He hops down to do repeat what he did on the opposite. Soon after, the music dies while Nero and Daniel stand opposite from each other in their corners…

…

…and the bell rings, officially commencing the Intercontinental Rumble.

"Off we go, Nero and Daniel Kent start the Rumble off!" MatPat exclaimed. "The Lone Devil Hunter versus the Machine Gun! Both men, like everyone else waiting in the back, have to go the distance to win this match and challenge Luke Smith at Night of Champions for the revived Intercontinental Championship!"

Nero immediately wastes no time to taunt his opponent with his left hand behind his back, right hand extended and bowing as he asks with a smirk, "Shall we dance~?" Daniel's response? …He actually grabs his hand and pulls him for a Clothesline! But Nero ducks it, chopping at his chest into the corner. Three backhand chops in a row and Nero goes for an Irish Whip. Kent reverses it into a knee strike to the gut. Then he starts unleashing on him with a flood of fast-paced body punches, Nero doing his best to block them. Unfortunately, he has been forced into a corner after a surprise Jumping Knee to the face. Kent with the Corner Clothesline…then takes a few steps back…and charges forward to deliver a VICIOUS High Knee! Kent takes the dazed Nero's arm for a Hammer Throw into the opposite corner, flipping onto the turnbuckles HBK-style in the process. After flipping back on his feet, Nero stumbles into Kent's arms for a German Suplex…but Nero lands on his feet, albeit having trouble keeping his balance. Seeing this, Kent runs after him…only for Nero to duck under for a waist-lock. He takes hold of his wrist, swivels him around…and his Bringer Claw into the Discus Lariat FAILS when Kent counters into a Capture Suplex! Nero soon staggers around, trying to shake the cobwebs off…and then thrown over the top rope! But Nero _barely_ survives just by landing on the apron. Kent stomps away in attempts to push him out of the ring, but Nero proved too stubborn as he returns inside. Kent picks him up for an Irish Whip…but Nero reverses it…leapfrogs over him…and takes him down with an Overture Battery (High-impact Palm Strike to an opponent's face)!

"FRY, BABY! Nero hits the Overture Battery!" MatPat calls. "Both of these guys were showing who can one-up the other better, but it's Nero who stands tall for the moment!"

"For the moment, INDEED, because we're about to have our third entrant, mate!" Ross brings up. "Better be someone GOOD."

The timer was seen, the crowd counting down as they paid attention to the stage: 0:05…0:04…

0:03…

0:02…

0:01…

The buzzer rings…

…

…

…

("How I Could Just Kill a Man" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

"Hey, hey, hey, LOOK who's here!" MatPat shouts.

_[Hey, don't miss out on what you're passin'_

_You're missin' the hootah of the funky Buddha_

_Eluder of the f—ked-up styles that get wicked_

_So come on as I start to kick it_

_'Cause we're like outlaws stridin'_

_Suckers are hidin'_

_Jump behind the bush when they see me drivin' by_

_Hangin' out my window, and my magnum takin' out some p—_

_Actin' kind of loco, I'm just another local kid_

_From the street gettin' paid for my vocals_

_Here is somethin' you can't understand…_

_How I could just kill a maaaaan!]_

…**_#3 __Niko Bellic_** walks out to the stage to a SURPRISED, but well-received reaction from the crowd. He stands at the stage with thumbs in his pockets and lightly bobbing his head to Rage's cover of his XCW theme song, soaking in his new environment at APEX. Niko's eyes lock onto the ring where Nero stands at the center…and the former holds up his right finger gun forward to shoot at the latter. Scoffing, Nero gestures him to bring it…and Niko ACCEPTS that challenge as he cracks his knuckles and marches his way down the ramp.

"The Yugoslav Hitman, former AUW Hardcore Champion, has arrived in Apex Caliber Wrestling as the third entrant in the Intercontinental Rumble!" MatPat states.

"Don't act so surprised, Matt! He's been here for a while now, but we never got to see him in action in the APEX squared circle!" Ross states. "But it looks like he's got an early call to come to the main roster!"

"Let's see how good his chances are, because he and Nero are already going at it!"

Indeed, Niko slid in the ring and is already trading punches with Nero at the center. Both are well-known experts of the brawler category, but Niko, living his life through the military and getting his hands dirty in the streets, outmatches Nero by a mile as he puts that military training to use; Niko southpaw punches the ribs, left hooks the jaw, hits it again with a right elbow, lands a spinning backfist and finishes Nero off with a Roundhouse Kick. Nero falls and Daniel tackles Niko, carrying him all the way into a corner. Kent repeatedly rams Bellic with turnbuckle thrusts, no signs of slowing down. Niko fights back with a Double Axe Handle to back, then clubs at him frequently, but Kent wouldn't have it. Daniel blocks the arm and goes for a left haymaker, but Niko also blocks that…and headbutts the MMA fighter! As he stumbles away, Niko runs and plants him down with a Running Bulldog. Niko stands up…and instantly gets knocked down by a Punchline (Superman Punch) from Nero! The Devil Hunter tries throwing the Ice-Cold Killer over the ropes, but he hangs on and performs a hotshot on Nero's head over the rope. Niko comes back inside, sets Nero up in a Suplex hold…and drills his skull into the mat with Out of Commission (Vertical Suplex DDT)!

"OOF! Niko driving Nero's head straight down the canvas!" Ross exclaims. "…Is he bleeding?"

"One, you're a bloodthirsty fellow. Two, a headache is more likely than to have their head busted open," MatPat corrects. "But for now, our fourth entry is on his way to the Rumble."

While Niko is busy struggling to toss Nero out of the ring, the countdown clock ticked: 0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…and following the buzzer, the sounds of a cash register echo throughout the arena for one **Billion Dollar King**.

_[I come from money!_

_I come from class…_

_These ladies love me for all my cash!_

_Won't let nobody spoil my dreams…_

_'Cause I got money_

_And I can do anything…]_

("I Come from Money" by S-Preme plays)

**[Entry #4: Kurt Hudson]**

Boos were heard loud and clear for **Kurt Hudson** to walk out with **"Billion Dollar Queen" Alyssa Parker** in his arm. Ignoring the crowd's negative reception, he gestures with a finger to Alyssa to kiss him on the cheek…but she takes him by the chin for a better suggestion: a kiss on the lips. The two hold their passionate exchange osculation for a moment until Kurt pulls away with a wide grin, running straight to the ring.

"HAIL KING HUDSON! HAIL QUEEN ALYSSA! Our Billion Dollar Monarchs have return to grace APEX with their wonderful presence!" Ross praises.

"Truth be told, Kurt hasn't had a lot of good luck around here since Rebellion. Still, you gotta admire a man's resilience to prevail in this promotion…even if you have to act like a jerk about it," MatPat comments.

"Bah, you're just petty you haven't even beaten Defy Media and received your paycheck."

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," MatPat glares.

Hudson slides inside as Nero elbows Niko away…springboards…and Hudson catches him with a Dropkick! While Kurt is stomping away on Nero, Niko goes over—BIG BOOT by Daniel Kent! Now Daniel grabs hold of Kurt, who elbows him in retaliation. As Kent nurses his face, Kurt grabs him in a Half Nelson and lifts him into a Falling Neckbreaker. Kurt sees Nero standing back up against the corner and takes a few steps back himself. Then he charges after Nero, only to be kicked in the face. Kurt distances himself as Nero climbs to the second turnbuckle…and his Diving Forearm Smash gets countered into a Cobra Clutch! Kurt holds the submission for a while longer and then plants Nero with the Hudson $treet (Cobra Clutch Slam)!

"Nero has been dropped off to Hudson Street!" MatPat calls.

"Yes, my boy is on FIRE here!" Ross cheers. "Take out that dirty yokel next, Kurt!"

Kurt Hudson stands tall, splaying his arms and proclaiming at the top of his lungs, "I! AM! _MONEY!_" to the jeering crowd…but has not noticed a stalking Daniel Kent behind him. Kent sprints to Hudson, looking to eliminate him quickly…and gets blindsided by _Niko_ with a Bicycle Kick! Kurt turns around and sees what Niko has done, actually saving him from being eliminated. The two look at each other, Kurt appearing rather surprised…before Niko blatantly says aloud, "Hey, you're the one _paying me_ to protect you. Gotta do my job." Then he grabs Kent to hold him up on his knees, pinning his arms behind his back…and Kurt _grins_ at the sight, saying, "And you're doing fine job right out of the gate, Mr. Bellic," before proceeding to pound his knuckles straight into Kent's skull.

"I don't believe what I am seeing here. Niko Bellic as Hattori Hanzo's replacement for Kurt Hudson's bodyguard!" MatPat states. "Two polar opposites in a cooperative alliance!"

"Money talks, Matt. Money talks," Ross remarks, immediately changing his tone about Niko in a 180. "Niko's lived a life of always needing cash to get by and survive. I say he's made the right decision here."

Niko brings Daniel to his feet and hurls him into a brutal Clothesline by Kurt. Nero tries jumping Niko from behind, but Kurt clubs his back and starts stomping a new mudhole before Niko joins him. In the meantime, the buzzer has already rung for the next arrival…

…

…

…

("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point plays)

_[ONE OF A KIND!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_One of a kind!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_One of a kind!]_

To enormous cheers, fireworks pop from the top of the stage as **#5 ****"The Whole Damn Show" Duke Devlin** has appeared in the AT&T Center! Duke cups around his left ear, listening to the crowd welcoming him back. Sighing ecstatically, Duke says off-mic, "DAMN, it feels good to be back," before sprinting on his way to the ring.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise! Look who's BACK HOME, ladies and gents!" MatPat shouts. "Listen to this place blowing up for Duke's unexpected return!"

"Quick, Hudson! Sic Niko on that pretty boy! Make him wish he was back in the hospital!" Ross urges.

Niko gives Kurt the heads-up on Duke arriving and waits for him at the center. He goes for a swing, but Duke blocks it and twists the arm to nail a succession of wristlock assisted roundhouse kicks to the chest followed by a Jumping Spin Kick. Duke turns around and catches Kurt Hudson's kicking foot, turning the tables on him as he knocks him out with a Step-over Spinning Heel Kick! Daniel nails a direct knee to Duke's gut, soon hooking him up for a Fisherman Suplex…but Duke flips out of it…and springboards off the ropes a Thrust Kick to the chest! With him flat on his back, Duke takes on a risk by hopping high to the top turnbuckle. Devlin stands tall, gives the RVD taunt to himself, "THE WHOLE! DAMN! SHOW!" and SOARS through the skies to land a Five Star Frog Splash on Kent, bouncing right off his body!

"FIVE STAR FROG SPLASH! Devlin felt _very_ froggy and he got all of it!" MatPat exclaims. "The Whole Damn Show is BACK!"

"Come on, mates, he's ONE GUY. How could you have let him kick your asses?!" Ross groans.

Duke WOOS at the top of his lungs to loud cheers in spite of the pain in his abdomen, feeling VERY good about himself…until Nero turns him inside out with the Devil Breaker (Slingshot Somersault Lariat)! The Lone Devil Hunter picks him up to throw him out of the ring, but Duke was still conscious enough to hang onto the ropes. He goes to skin the cat as Nero tries to stop him, only to have his head caught between his legs and pulled over the ropes. He lands on the apron as does Duke, the two now grounding and pounding each other while Niko and Kurt have their eyes on someone else. They hold a lone Daniel Kent by his legs in attempts to eliminate him, but Kent is not having an of it as he breaks free from Niko's grip and strikes his knee in Hudson's cheek. A kick to Niko's face next and Kent BLASTS Hudson over the top rope with a Clothesline…but he BARELY avoids having his feet touch the ground with both hands hanging onto the middle rope! Before Kent could do anything, Niko pulls him in to a Sleeper Hold…and the clock has begun to count down once again: 0:08…0:07…0:06…

"Wow, these sixty seconds go by so fast," MatPat notes.

"Welcome to the Rumble, nerd," Ross says. "Now let's welcome the sixth entrant!"

0:05…

0:04…

0:03…

0:02…

0:01…

…

…

…the lights go out…

…

…

…and then **_the sounds of a monster are heard taking a deep breath before—_**

_[**Sie sind das essen?**_

** _Wir sind die Jaegar!_ ** _]_

"OH, SH*T, YEAH!" Ross yells.

**[Entry #6: Eren Jaeger]**

"Catch Your Breath" by CFO$ plays to an INSANE uproar of cheers to the iconic lines…as **"The Suicidal Bastard" Eren Jaeger** appears center stage! Arms spread up and wide à la Finn Bálor, Eren dons body paint to resemble his monstrous Intelligent Titan's face coated in blood. Eren glares STRAIGHT towards all the Rumble contestants and immediately makes a beeline for the ring.

"YES! OH, MY GOD, A THOUSAND TIMES _YES_!" MatPat cheers. "EREN JAEGER, THE SUICIDAL MANIAC, IS HERE! AND HE'S WASTING NO TIME TO ENTER THE RUMBLE!"

"CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS, BUT GO AND KICK THEIR ASSES, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Ross urges. "YOU REPRESENT APEX UNDERGROUND PROUDLY OR WE'LL HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Eren slides in…and he blasts Nero with a 3D Maneuver Blade (Sling Blade)! Then a BRUTAL Lariat to Kurt Hudson! He sees Niko still applying the Sleeper Hold to Kent, who is slamming him back against the turnbuckles…until the feral Eren Jaeger rushes them with a Running Front Dropkick straight into the corner, knocking them both down! Then he bounces off the opposite corner for a head-start…and nails a Basement Dropkick straight into Kent's face as his head smacks Niko's nose! As Kent rolls away, Niko holds his face in agony…

…until it gets worse for him as Duke Devlin flies in with a Corner-to-corner Dropkick to a STEEL CHAIR into his face!

"JESUS! Where the f*ck did he get that chair from?!" Ross questions.

"No disqualifications as anything goes in this Rumble, unfortunately!" MatPat brings up.

Duke stands up, meeting with the eyes of Jaeger…and tosses him the chair to do a Six Ace (Van Daminator)…and he HITS IT…

…but Eren strikes back with a Spinning Back Kick followed by an Overhead Kick! He then places the chair on Duke's chest, ascends to the top turnbuckle, not giving a DAMN about his headache…

…

…

…and comes back down with an Attack on Titan (Finn Bálor's Coup de Grâce)!

"ATTACK! ON! TITAAAN!" Ross calls. "F*CK YEAH, MY BOY IS CLEANING HOUSE IN THIS GODDAMN RING OF THOSE FILTHY PEASENTS MINUS KURT HUDSON!"

"NOTHING is stopping Eren Jaeger here! After what he went through in APEX Underground with Bennet Curse, I can't blame him for taking it out on these guys!" MatPat exclaims. "In less than a MINUTE, he's shown to make his presence known in APEX Wrestling!"

As Duke rolls out of the ring, Eren ROARS his frustration out at the top of his lungs and locks eyes with Nero. The two have crossed paths before in their debut down in the Underground, immediately talking trash to each other before Nero threw the first punch.

Meanwhile, as they trade blows, Kurt is bringing Daniel to his feet to throw him out, but Daniel throws him out instead! Kurt, AGAIN, avoids being eliminated as he hangs on for dear life and unintentionally slingshots himself back in the ring through the ropes. Niko and Duke are found outside of the ring, but they are not technically eliminated, as they are recovering from feeling the cold steel inflicted upon them. During then, the countdown arrives: 0:05…

0:04…

0:03…

0:02…

0:01…

…

…

("Theme from Spider-Man" by Aerosmith plays)

"And coming in at lucky number seven, he is the Terrifying, the Deadly…The Amaaazing Spider-Maaaaan!" MatPat declares.

_[Spider-Man…!_

_Spider-Man…!_

_Does whatever a spider can!]_

"…Well, where is he?" Ross asks.

"Um…I don't know particularly—oh, there he is!" Matthew points…

…and the camera catches **#7 ****"The Amazing" Spider-Man** _swinging_ around inside the AT&T Center near the crowd! He is passing hand-slaps to all the fans on his way down, eventually web-zipping over and landing inside the ring to his iconic pose with GRACE. He stands straight…and casually greets everyone in the ring, "Hey, guys!" (Ross: What a dork.) But everyone seemingly ignores him, occupied by their own problems to deal with; Nero pressing Jaeger's face back in the corner and Kurt trying to lift Kent over the ropes. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Niko Bellic has slid back in the ring, looking to blindside him…but Spidey instinctively turns around and front-flips right over him! Niko turns back around and SPIDER BITE (Sling Blade)! After Eren knocks down Nero with a Rope-aided Gamengiri, he goes after Spider-Man with a Discus Clothesline. Spidey _catches_ the arm by swinging on it like a gymnastics high bar and plants Jaeger with a Jumping Neckbreaker. Kip-up by Spidey…and he blasts the running Nero with a Bicycle High Knee! He takes him by the arm to the top rope, picking him up on his shoulders with RAW strength…

…

…

…and nails the Iron Curtain (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), taken straight from the book of Iron Man!

"The Iron Curtain, right off the top rope! Spidey took a HUGE risk to pay tribute to his mentor, and it paid _spectacularly_ well for him!" MatPat exclaims.

"Now if only he could not take his eyes off of anybody just to suck up to Stark," Ross scorns.

Spidey could hardly believe he actually just pulled off the Iron Curtain on his _first try_—from the top rope, no less—and looks at the hard camera to say, "Mr. Stark! I did it; I hit the Iron Curtain! Holy CRAP, that was awesome!" KURT HUDSON THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPE!

"OH, NO! SPIDEY IS OUT!" MatPat cries. "THE FIRST ELIMINATED IS SPIDER-MAN!"

"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION, YOU SPIDER-DUMBASS!" Ross laughs.

Kurt GLOATS to the crowd over the elimination of Spider-Man, VENGEANCE for the humiliation that's been inflicted on him back in August…

…

…

…but it turns out Spidey hung on to the second rope, his feet INCHES off the ground!

"OH, BULL! I CALL BULL!" Ross protests.

"Spidey BARELY avoids elimination! That's definitely a learning lesson for him to ALWAYS have eyes on the back of your head in this Rumble match!" MatPat states.

The Wall-Crawler pulls himself back inside through the ropes, hops on and off them, and hits Kurt with a Web-slinging Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash)! "Can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Hudson~" Spidey grins as the buzzer suddenly goes off…

…

…

…

…

("Me Against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

To loud cheers, **#8 ****"The Very Best" Ash Ketchum** comes out saluting the crowd and rushes down to the ring, throwing down his hat and vest along the way.

"And at number eight, it's Ash Ketchum! He is wasting NO TIME to get in the ring!" MatPat says.

Ash slides right inside the ring…and takes out Eren Jaeger from the skies with the Superkick! Duke Devlin comes back in the ring with a Slingshot Rolling Thunder towards Ash…and he counters the Sitout Facebuster attempt into an Attitude Adjustment! But then Daniel Kent sneaks up behind him with a German Suplex…until Ash breaks out with an arm wrench, ducks the Clothesline, bounces off the ropes and NAILS a hard-hitting Spear, calling back to AWF! Meanwhile, Spidey is dealing with Niko and Kurt's two-on-one advantage as they are pushing him with their feet to get him out of the ring after throwing him over the ropes. But Spidey _refuses_ to budge, unwilling to loosen his grip. Then Nero suddenly clubs Hudson from behind before Niko punches him away. As the two are busy with each other in the corner, Hudson yanks Spider-Man back inside, mounting him with a furious series of fists to the temple. He goes on a RANT, slapping Spidey's face and telling him, "Tony Stark made the BIGGEST mistake of his life to make you an Avenger, brat! He made the mistake to even ACKNOWLEDGE your PITIFUL existence if he knew you were only going to turn into DUST!"

"C'mon, Hudson, show some _class_ that you 'claim' to have," MatPat frowns.

"Silence, peasant! His Rich Majesty is speaking," Ross hushes.

"You wanna impress, 'Mr. Stark'? Allow me to do you a favor, then!" Kurt shouts before picking up a seemingly limp Spider on his shoulders. He glares directly into the hard camera and states, "You see this BOY on my shoulders, Stark?! I'm about to show YOU I'm a more credible threat to this Spider's career than THANOS will ever be!" Hudson goes for the Iron Curtain…

…

…

…

…BUT SPIDEY SLIPS OFF HIS SHOULDERS AND THROWS KURT OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE!

"Absolutely disrespect—SPIDER-MAN ELIMINATES KURT HUDSON! Kurt Hudson is the FIRST ONE OUT of the Rumble!" exclaims Matthew.

"NOOOOOO! He had a CHANCE! And that damn Spider RUINED IT ALL!" Ross groans.

As Spidey is recovering from the face-pummeling, Kurt is sitting outside the ring with beyond disbelief. Foiled once again by Spider-Man. Once again _humiliated_ in front of the millions. Once again…feeling like a JOKE. But during his internal crisis, the buzzer goes off…

…

…

…

("Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin plays)

"Well, I'll _be_!" MatPat states. "I didn't think THIS GUY would actually return to APEX."

"Considering Jess is no longer in power, it does put Kaiba at ease…for now," Ross says.

Ash instantly recognized the music playing and stopped midway from taking out Daniel Kent…as **#9 Seto Kaiba** does arrive to ENORMOUS hissings and boos, the apathetic expression donned on his face. Kaiba simply cracks his knuckles as he and Ash glare each other down from their distance and he runs straight to the ring. He slides in and the crowd pops once the two start trading punches.

"The bad blood between Kaiba and Ketchum is still BOILING HOT after their confrontation at Summer Wars! And they are showing it here tonight!" MatPat calls.

Back and forth, Ash and Kaiba were _not_ holding back on their strikes, hardly budging from their spots. Kaiba eventually blocks out the next punch and pulls Ash into a knee strike to the gut. He goes for an Irish Whip, but Ash reverses it. Kaiba bounces back and counters Ash's back body drop attempt with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Then all of a sudden, Niko Bellic blasts Ash off his feet with a Bicycle Kick. Kaiba himself becomes occupied with Duke Devlin's Leg-feed Feint Enzuigiri knocking him towards the ropes. Devlin charges and Kaiba tosses him over, only to land his feet on the apron. Kaiba back elbows him down and Duke still stays with his back on the apron, clinging onto the ropes as Kaiba is stomping and pressing his foot into him to get him out. All the while, Spidey is forced to eat the SHARP Knife Edge Chops to the chest by the Rouge Titan, crumbling to the mat; Nero and Kent have resumed where they left off from the start of the match at the center of the ring. Daniel has the advantage as he displays incredible Krav Maga offense with punches and knees around the midsection. One Bicycle Knee Strike to the jaw struck and spit FLIES out of Nero's mouth. Kent throws him over the ropes…

…but Nero hangs on once again, feet INCHES off the floor, as he skins the cat back in the ring…

…

…and catches Kent's head between his legs and flips him over to the outside, eliminating him from the match!

"'Machine Gun' Daniel Kent is GONE! The second man to enter is the second man to be eliminated!" MatPat exclaims.

"And someone is about to take his place!" Ross states as the buzzer sounds…

…

…

…

("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy plays)

To loud boos (and snarky "Ten" chants), **#10 James**** Griffin** walks out to the stage before making a run for the ring. Duke Devlin prevents his elimination from Kaiba with a shoulder thrust to the gut. He then springboards back in for a Seated Senton…only for Kaiba to duck…and James Griffin to catch Devlin with the Tyrant Shellshock (Sitout Powerbomb)! James pushes him up and over to his feet, Duke staggers…and James takes him out of the ring with a Clothesline!

"With effortlessness, James Griffin takes Duke Devlin over the top rope off that Powerbomb!" Ross shouts. "And that's been a LONG TIME coming to Devlin for humiliating him in that infamous May 31st episode!"

"Never underestimate how devastating the Tyrant Shellshock can be, often catches you when and how you least expect it," MatPat comments.

"Who's laughing NOW, Devlin?! WHO'S FUCKING LAUGHING NOW?!" James taunts Duke for his elimination. James immediately goes after Ash Ketchum in the corner as he was chopping at Niko's chest, clubbing his back. He picked his spot well as he pushes Niko away and stomps away at The Very Best into the corner. Kaiba interferes, reminding Griffin he has his own personal issues with Ash…and berating him for not stomping Ash "correctly", demonstrating with a methodical mudhole stomp to his chest. James stops him and retorts that he knows exactly how to stomp people, resuming his own at a faster pace before choking him with his foot. It somehow got turn into a tasteless competition as Kaiba stands Ash up and hits a backhand chop to the chest. James takes his turn and overhead chops Ash's chest himself. Ash tries fighting back after finding an opening, punching James and kicking Kaiba away. He literally had him on the ropes before Kaiba thumbs his eye. Kaiba turns him around and attempts to shove him over the ropes, James joining him thereafter to lift Ash up. He was halfway through getting eliminated until Spidey, after escaping Jaeger's wrath, makes the save with a Dropkick to James' back. James almost falls over and Kaiba is now caught up in a brawl with the Wall-crawler while Ash is now trying to push James out of the ring. The clock arrives and ticks down: 0:08…0:07…0:06…

…Kaiba smashes a forearm into Spidey's face, performing a Snap Suplex into the turnbuckles afterwards…0:05…

0:04…

0:03…

0:02…

0:01…

…

…

…

("Heart of Sword" by T.M. Revolution plays)

**#11 "The Wanderer" Kenshin Himura** is SPRINTING from the stage towards the ring. He immediately hops on the apron and performs the springboard variation of the Ryūtsuisen (Jumping Leg Lariat) onto Kaiba!

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style—Ryūtsuisen!" MatPat calls.

"Shut your mouth, weeb!" Ross shouts.

Eren Jaeger comes after Kenshin with a vicious knife edge chop to the chest. He reels back, but he returns the favor to Jaeger, who actually felt the sharp pain that was shot. The two engage in the most wince-inducing exchange of backhanded chops right at the center of the ring. Their chests were completely lit, handprints left on their torsos and bits of blood leaking. Eren ends it all with a big overhead chop…and Kenshin strikes him down with a Sakabatō Forearm (Discus Forearm Smash)! Nero blindsides Kenshin and attempts throwing him over, but he clings onto the ropes tightly. Meanwhile, James has brought himself back in the ring, continuing his fight with Ash. He goes for a Short-arm Clothesline, but Ash counters it to land a Back Suplex. Spidey is struggling to stay inside, clinging to the ropes for dear life while Niko pushing him off. Back to Kenshin and Nero, the former elbowed his face to earn some distance. Just then, Kenshin nails an Enzuigiri to the back of the head. But Nero stays to one foot, so Kenshin runs up for a Shining Wizard…only for Nero to duck the knee strike…

…but Kenshin faked him out on purpose to nail a Reverse Roundhouse Kick to the back of his head! (MatPat: What a strike! And quite strategic, might I add.) In the meantime, Kaiba has Jaeger's arms hooked in a Double Underhook…until he breaks from the hold, spinning out of it to pull Kaiba into a 3DMB. Spotting Kenshin is unoccupied after dealing with Nero, he goes after him again with a brutal Front Dropkick to the side of his head. Kenshin rolls away, but Nero is far from safe as Jaeger takes him on his shoulders…

…

…the buzzer goes off…

"Number twelve, number twelve! Who's got number twelve?" Ross exclaims.

…

…

…Eren performs the Jaeger Bomb (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) and immediately stands up to roar at the top of his lungs.

…

…

…

("Core Pride" by UVERworld plays)

"Another Underground representative on the way!" MatPat cheers.

"Did it have to be HIM, though?" Ross asks irritably.

Eren instantly turns his head towards the stage as **#12 Rin Okumura** comes running straight out and towards the ring. Rin slides right inside and meets face-to-face with Eren, smirking and all with oozing confidence. The Suicidal Bastard truly didn't expect his rival to appear, but here he is…and he returns the grin. Just then…Rin catches Niko Bellic on his left with a BRUTAL Lariat! And Eren fends off Kaiba with a Gamengiri! NOW Rin and Eren get after each other at the center of the ring, trading rigid fists to their temples. Rin gets the upper hand, though, as Eren is reeling back to the ropes. Rin takes him for an Irish Whip, but Eren reverses the slingshot-like maneuver. Okumura springs back to duck under Jaeger's leapfrog, and again with a back elbow…wraps his arms tight around Eren's waist…

…and DRIVES down Eren on top of his NECK with a German Suplex! Eren, STUNNED, rolls to his knees while Rin Okumura lines him up…gets a running start…and Eren BARELY ducks the Running Knee Strike! Jaeger quickly snatches him into a schoolboy, transitioning into an Overhead Kick—leg caught! Rin ranger rolls to his feet, taking Eren on his shoulders…and he came CLOSE to tossing him over the ropes if Jaeger had not escaped…

…

…and leapt onto his shoulders for a Poison Frankensteiner!

…

…

…But damn it all, Rin was still conscious to deliver a ravaging Knee Strike to the back of his head he coins The Exorcism (Bomaye)!

"GOOD LORD, DID YOU HEAR JAEGER'S SKULL _SHATTER_ FROM OKUMURA'S KNEE?!" MatPat reacts with great cringe.

"Can safely say that was a quick two-out-of-three falls event right there, both these lads getting even up to that Exorcism!" Ross shouts.

And meanwhile…

…

…Seto Kaiba has THROWN Spider-Man over for an elimination! Spidey ended up outside of the ring holding the top rope and looking to Skin the Cat, and Kaiba tries pushing him off…but has his head caught in his legs…

…only to break away and nails a Big Boot to Spidey's face, causing him to fall to the floor!

"HA-HA! JUSTICE FOR HUDSON EARLIER! Spider-Man's OUT!" Ross pumps his fists.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ross!" Matthew corrects his colleague…

…as Spider-Man landed on his hands…and has held his vertical position into a handstand à la Kofi Kingston!

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GOTTA BE FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME!" Ross yells in anger.

"You're not the only one in disbelief, Ross! Spidey has taken a page out of Kofi Kingston's book of Royal Rumble saves!" MatPat states. "And this is, dare I say, _amazing!_"

The Wall-crawler, showing off his athleticism, walks on his hands all the way to the steel steps, bringing his feet down to them and remaining safe from complete elimination. While Spidey was recovering, everyone was still battling to eradicate each other from the match. There were only so few eliminations with so many bodies still in the ring. Throughout it all, most of the fans turn their heads towards the stage where the timer was shown onscreen and began counting along: 0:05…004…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…for the eleventh time, the buzzer sounds…

…

…

…and the arena goes completely dark.

"Whoa! Uh…I assume this next entrant is one with the creepy occult stuff?" MatPat asks.

"You'll get used to how many times a wrestling arena gets its lights go out," Ross assures.

There's nothing but pitch blackness aside from the flashing lights from phones and cameras, the sounds of murmuring from the confused crowd as they wait for whoever was next…

…

…

…

…until…

…

…

…

** _"KI, KI, KI…_ **

** _"MA, MA, MA…"_ **

"NO…! NO! **OHHHHH, MY GOD! NO WAY!**" MatPat gasps along with the horrified crowd. "**I-IT CAN'T BE HIM! _IT CAN'T!_"**

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT GIANT HOCKEY BASTARD?!" Ross panics as he tries to hide under the table.

The infamous sound only continues to echo as the audience waits in TERROR (and excitement) for his appearance…

** _"KI, KI, KI…_ **

** _"MA, MA, MA…_ **

** _"KI, KI, KI…_ **

** _"MA, MA, MA…"_ **

…

…

…

…

…and the lights return to brighten the arena…where every wrestler in the ring had stopped what they were doing to stare at the stage in preparation…

…

…but they were looking the wrong way…because the crowd SCREAMED and pointed at the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…_and they all turn to see **#13 JASON VOORHEES** standing in the middle of the ring!_

"**HE'S HERE! HE IS HERE! THE BEAST OF BAD LUCK! THE CRYSTAL LAKE MONSTER! JASON VOORHEES!**" MatPat cries. "AND EVERYONE IS _PETRIFIED_ AT THE SIGHT OF THIS GIANT KILLER!"

"JUST TELL ME WHEN THE MASSACRE IS OVER! JUST TELL ME WHEN HE WINS THE WHOLE THING!" Ross cowers under the desk.

As Jason Voorhees stood completely still, the other twelve were PARALYZED in fear. Not one of them could believe their own eyes at the sight of Mrs. Voorhees' Little Boy making his appearance within the APEX squared circle. Not one of them had the guts to confront Voorhees…

…until Rin and Eren nodded to each other…and they were the first two bravest (and foolish) partakers to attack after him! Jaeger with the Step-up Enzuigiri and Okumura with a leaping Forearm Smash…_and it barely had any effect on Jason._ The Beast of Bad Luck hardly registered the strikes delivered to him…and this inputs real fear into them as Jason grabs their throats! But before he can get the Double-Chokeslam, Spider-Man climbs onto his back with an attempted Sleeper Hold. This actually encourages most of the IC Rumble contenders to help out and get rid of Jason early as Nero, Ash, Kenshin, and James are kicking and beating him down. Rin and Eren join in after their throats were free from Voorhees' clutches…

…

…but that is clearly not enough as Jason instantly breaks out of the pile, sending _everyone_ flying back!

"Much to their dismay, the effort to weaken Jason early on was in vain!" MatPat comments.

Voorhees looks all around for his first victim…_Niko Bellic_ strikes him in the back with a steel chair! But Jason instantly turns around with an intense glare under his mask…Niko showed quite a bit of fear…but he defiantly SPITS in his face and shouts "FUCK YOU!" before swinging the chair down and over his head…

…which Jason catches and snatches away…

…

…

…_and BRUTALLY SMASHES the steel chair into Niko's head!_

"OH, MY—! OH…! PARDON MY LANGUAGE, BUT…_JESUS CHRIST!_" MatPat exclaims.

"What?! What's happening out there?!" Ross asks, still under the desk.

"First of all, get your butt out from under there and commentate this match with me! Second, Jason Voorhees just took the chair away from Niko and cracked his skull open, leaving him to wear it like a necklace!" the Game Theorist remarks…

…as Voorhees roughly hurls Niko Bellic over the ropes and straight to the floor! "And Niko Bellic has been eradicated from the Rumble!"

Almost everyone tries going after Jason, but it was in vain as he takes them all down, one by one—Ash Ketchum eats a Lariat, Nero goes down from a Big Boot, Spider-Man and Kenshin Himura clobbered by a Double-Clothesline, and Rin Okumura picked up into a Running Powerslam. And where are people like Kaiba and James? James is actually staying down and out of the ring until the right time for Voorhees to be eliminated. And Kaiba…is nowhere to be seen. It seemed he disappeared from the ring completely. But right now, Eren returns with a Shotgun Kick to the face, but Jason refuses to budge as he rises to his feet. Even so, the Suicidal Bastard endures to fight the Beast of Bad Luck with repeated forearms, body shots, low kicks, and knee strikes. Jason shoves Eren away…and he bounces back with another Shotgun Kick, but to the knee this time, and Jason _actually_ falls. He remains on one foot, so Eren tries for the ropes once again…leaps high off the mat with a Double Foot Stomp to the back of his head…

…and…_his legs slip through as Jason stands up with him on his shoulders!_ Given the Electric Chair position, Eren tries countering for the Inverted Frankensteiner…but Jason's brute strength saves him from losing his footing…

…

…and he INVERTED ALABAMA SLAMS the Rouge Titan FACE-FIRST onto the canvas! Just then, Rin Okumura flies back into the action with a Running Crossbody Block to Jason, only to be caught. He reels back…and swings Okumura around into a devastating backbreaker, executing the Spinal Tap (Scoop Powerslam into a Side Slam Backbreaker)! As Okumura rolls away, Jason stands over the prone Jaeger ever so eerily. He then grabs the back of his neck and lifts him all the way up, his feet aren't even touching the canvas. He takes him all the way to ropes where he throws him down to the floor.

"Jason Voorhees claims his second victim and his name is Eren Jaeger!" MatPat calls while the clock reappears. "And I feel sorry for the next entrant who has to come out here and suffer at Voorhees' murderous wrath."

"Feel sorry for EVERYBODY coming in after #13! YOU ALL GONNA DIE, LADS!" Ross proclaims.

The fourteenth entry will be arriving in: 0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…and **Edd** gets shoved out onto his face by a pair of hands. He quickly gets up and pokes his head into the curtain to yell, "_EDDY_, YOU GIVE ME BACK MY ORIGINAL ENTRY NUMBER!"

"Too late, Sockhead! Your music's playing, so _you're_ #14 now!" Eddy yells off-screen as "Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS hits the loudspeakers.

**[Entry #14: Edd]**

"…Seems Double D's taking Eddy's place," MatPat blinks.

"Hey, Eddy's just being smart about this. You can't blame a guy for wanting to stay alive," Ross defends.

"But you can blame him for stealing someone's number," MatPat argues as Double D, who is quite peeved, does his quick entrance and rushes to the ring.

Jason Voorhees _waited_ at the center, standing there menacingly while Edd enters the ring with a Springboard Forearm Smash. He hits it, but Jason barely budges. Edd strikes low at Jason's legs with repeated low kicks before Jason grabbed him for a devastating clubbing forearm to the back. Spider-Man nails a Dropkick to Jason's back, but he turns around with a likely glare under his mask and clutches tightly onto his throat. He goes for a Chokeslam…and Spidey uses that lift to counter with a Bicycle High Knee to the jaw! And Jason is _actually_ stumbling! Spidey frantically begs everyone to help him as he was the first to try and push Voorhees out of the ring. Soon, Rin and Double D help him out, lifting the Crystal Lake Killer's legs as he struggles to stay in.

"One chance! That's all they need to get that monster out of the ring!" MatPat exclaims.

"They're damn fools for trying! Brave, but still fools to the end!" Ross shouts.

Voorhees was a heavy man, even with all their combined strength as he weighs himself down to make it more difficult for them. The attempt was sadly futile when Jason booted Spidey away, punched Rin next and headbutted Double D down. Voorhees then specifically targets Spider-Man, marching towards him with his hand reaching out. Almost like out of a slasher film (likely from _Friday the 13th_), Spidey crawls backwards and away from Voorhees, attempting to escape through the ropes, only to be dragged back inside by his ankle. Spidey is kicking at him with absolute fear under his mask, but Jason brushes them all off to grab his throat with both hands and take him to a corner to choke him out. All the while, Kenshin has Rin in a corner with a knife edge chop…

…Double D plants Ash with a Back Suplex…

…and Nero has been occupied by a returning James Griffin, who was certainly wise enough to stay away from Voorhees' sight. Griffin was driving his shoulder into Nero's gut with a series of turnbuckle thrusts in the corner, eventually knocking him down on his backside. Griffin takes a few feet back…and lands on top of Nero with a Cannonball Senton! Nero is almost out of it. James picks him up to eject him from the ring, but Nero has hung on. Nero has come so close to being eliminated many times, it's a matter of when his luck runs out. Nero slingshots himself back inside through the ropes and James sees this, seething with annoyance. He brings him to his feet and sets him up Suplex-style…

…

…only for Nero to slide down and takes James out with a Mega Buster (Jumping Hangman's Neckbreaker)!

"MEGA BUSTER! A move no doubt adopted straight from the Blue Bomber! What a Neckbreaker by the Lone Devil Hunter!" MatPat calls, the clock now counting down. "And in the meantime, we await the fifteenth contestant to appear in the Rumble."

Nero is panting and slowly rising to his feet at the center of the ring, glaring up at the clock: 0:06…0:05…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…

…

**("Flash of the Blade" by Avenged Sevenfold plays)**

This song attracted the attentions of a great deal of eyes in the crowd…and _especially_ in the ring for Nero, who stood mouth agape and eyes wide…

"OH, MY GOD… IS IT REALLY…?" MatPat asks.

"HOW COULD IT BE…?!" Ross gasps. "IT CAN'T…!"

…

…

…

…as **_#15 VERGIL_** walked onto the stage! The AT&T Center has EXPLODED with shock, completely split in half of cheers and boos! Though Vergil appeared younger, he is older in appearance due to the passage of time and his clothing appears predominately as darker shades of blue as of his new appearance in _Devil May Cry 5_.

_[You'll die as you lived_

_In the flash of a blade!_

_(In a corner forgotten away~!)_

_You lived for the touch_

_For the feel of the steel!_

_(One man, and his honor~!)]_

"IT IS! VERGIL IS HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT THE DARK SLAYER HAS RETURNED FROM _HELL_!" MatPat exclaims.

"I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD AFTER RICARDO FAILED TO EVEN RECEIVE A CONTACT FROM HIM!" Ross shouts. "BUT AM I GLAD TO BE BLOODY WRONG!"

Vergil drops his black coat and _dashes_ to the ring, all with _intense focus_ on his face. He slides in and Nero is standing still flabbergasted. Vergil is impassive of his reaction and Nero pushes him…only to have his right arm grabbed and twisted. He performs an ongoing sequence of wrist-assisted strikes: a Discus Back Elbow followed by a knee strike to the midsection, then a high-speed shoot kick to the chest, a low kick behind the leg that brings Nero to his knees and ends with a forward-thrusting knee strike to the side of his head. Nero has been practically knocked out cold and it's here that Rin takes a shot at Vergil with a forearm smash. Rin is putting his developmental training to good use as he is relentlessly attacking Vergil's face with recurrent forearm strikes. Vergil reeling to the ropes before Rin went for a backhand chop to the chest…yet Vergil hardly registered all those strikes…

…

…and declares, "My turn," before BLASTING Okumura off his feet with an ECHOING backhand chop of his own! Rin is curled up and coughing up a storm from the air forced out of his lungs by that excruciating chop. Vergil mocks his pain by scraping his boot over his head, which does anger Okumura. Then, he begins to lift him up with the same boot by his chin as Okumura glares up into Vergil's cold eyes…

…

…and he says _daringly_, "Give me all you GOT, you son of a bitch…!" And so Vergil aids his bold request, lifting him all the way to his vertical base…

…

…and he swiftly swings for a Lunar Phase (Spin Kick)…

…

…

…only for Okumura to fake him out by ducking it! Rin pushes him far…and that proved to be a terrible decision as Vergil rebounds with a Handspring Cutter, planting the Yamato Ω! The True Cross Academy Exwire lies truly unconscious before Vergil unceremoniously throws him over the ropes and out of the ring, inciting loud boos from San Antonio.

"Out goes Rin Okumura! Agh, such a shame for our APEX Underground representatives to be taken out in such short time," MatPat comments understandably in disappointment. "Still, you can't take away the impression they've now left on the crowd."

"But right now, I think we're about to see someone else join him, because Jason Voorhees is proving to reduce Spidey's luck," Ross brings up as Jason double axe handles Spidey's back near the ropes.

Throughout the majority of it, Voorhees was dead set on tormenting Spider-Man and the results are shown with him appearing battered and bloody, especially as his left eye lenses is soaked in blood. (Ross: CHRIST'S SAKE, what the hell did he do to the lad?!) Thankfully, someone finally came to his rescue in the form of Ash Ketchum with a leaping elbow to the big killer. Voorhees snaps his head at Ketchum, who continues fighting him head on with many fists to the head and body. Jason ignores those blows and grabs Ash's throat with both hands, lifting him high and choking him out. Ash claws at Jason's hockey mask as his face is slowly changing colors…and the clock counts down: 0:08…0:07…

…

…Spidey recovers long enough with a stiff chop block to the back of his leg! Jason loses his grip in pain and goes down to a knee…0:05…0:04…

…

…Ash runs past for the ropes and bounces off to plant a successful Throwback…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…and as The Very Best sets up for the Poké Shuffle, the buzzer goes off…

…

…

("Whatever" by Our Lady Peace plays)

The AT&T Center EXPLODES into a thunderous positive reception as **#16 Takashi Komuro** is brought out to the stage with his signature baseball bat resting over his shoulder. Ash stopped to give a glare towards the rookie, both obviously still haven't gotten over their feud in AWF. Takashi points his bat at Ash…who responds with a "U ₡ ME" taunt before hitting the ropes to successfully perform the Poké Shuffle. Standing on his feet, Ash BEGS Komuro to enter the ring with him…and the former Fujimi Academy student obliges by SPRINTING towards the ring!

"Takashi Komuro, one of our most popular names in APEX, is our newest entrant of the Intercontinental Rumble, even after he and Hirano were announced to be part of the Tag Team Turmoil at Night of Champions!" MatPat calls. "It's clear he wants some singles gold to go along with tag team gold by then!"

"And he's making a BEELINE for the ring, especially after Ash Ketchum!" says Ross Tweddell. "Despite AWF not around these days, the bad blood between these two is also still boiling after what they did to each other."

Takashi slides in and ducks a fist from Ketchum, swinging and landing a VICIOUS blow to the gut with his baseball bat! He lands one more attack to the back, bringing Ash down before changing targets to Kenshin with a swinging strike to the gut. A diving Eddward receives the same fate as the rest with a baseball bat strike right into the chest. As he rolls away, Takashi swings at Vergil, who actually stops it with his bare hands. Vergil swipes it away and uses that spinning momentum for a Discus Lariat, which Takashi ducks under and plants Vergil with a Jumping Neckbreaker Slam. He sees James attempting to get rid of Spidey from the Rumble, but he stops him with a Step-up High Knee to the jaw right in the corner. With his head wrapped around in Komuro's arms, he declares "Welcome to the _dead_, MOTHERFUCKER!" as he runs and plants him down with a neat Bulldog, executing recently declared signature move Welcome to the Dead (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog). Takashi is certainly on an adrenaline rush after a sequence of successful attacks, but it comes to a sudden halt when he backs up into a familiar giant. As if out of horror flick, Takashi slowly turns around to meet face-to-face with the Beast of Bad Luck…only Jason doesn't immediately attack him. It was rather confusing for even the commentators to understand.

"Uh…Matt, shouldn't he be _killing_ this kid?" Ross asks. "Because…you know, he's a teenager…the most kind to have raging hormones?"

"By horror standards, yes…but not even Komuro is attacking him. They look like as if they've met before…and this is the first time they've seen each other since," MatPat blinks.

Takashi stares down with Jason as he proclaims that despite the shared past they've had (which is even more bizarre to hear), they're in a match with every man for himself…and Jason understands with a slow nod. So Takashi gets his fists ready in a boxing stance…

…until a recovered James Griffin blindsides him with a hell of a Lariat! Griffin scorns Komuro while he's down before realizing who's in front of him…and utters, "Oh, shit," as his throat gets grabbed on by Jason! The Perfect Ten struggles to break free, but Jason won't have any of it as he lifts him high for a Chokeslam to the APRON! James Griffin falls to the floor and gets eliminated!

"One of Joker's Royal Hand is GONE from the Rumble! No Intercontinental Championship match for him anytime soon!" exclaims Matthew Patrick.

"You are SO LUCKY you're Jason Voorhees, or otherwise, Joker's Hand would have your literal rotten ass!" Ross angrily shouts.

"Yeah, I'd keep your voice down if you don't want to become his next victim, buddy."

With as little time left for the countdown, the ring is left showing people trying to eliminate or damage each other a little more: Nero stomping away on Vergil in the corner; Kenshin trying to shove Edd out of the ring as the latter clings onto the ropes for dear life; Takashi and Ash are trading punches; and Jason is looking around for his next victim since Spidey is recovering outside and being checked on. Soon enough, the buzzer rings…

…

…

…

_[**SHUT UP!**]_

"Oh, Jesus, NO," Ross groans, double-facepalming.

"…I, for once, share your pain, Ross," MatPat frowns.

**[Entry #17: Smosh]**

("The Kings" by Run-DMC plays)

To a fair number of boos (along with a dash of cheers), **Ian Hecox** and **Anthony Padilla** of Smosh arrive on stage, the former crotch-chopping for days and circling around the latter, who smugly smirks. Following in suit was **"Atomic" Mari Takahashi** with arms folded and a stern expression. The Degenerate YouTubers discuss who would be entering the Rumble and so it's settled with a short game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. With a quick round, Anthony wins by picking out paper to Ian's rock, much to the latter's dismay. Nonetheless, Ian and Mari escort Anthony straight towards the ring as the next entrant of the Intercontinental Rumble.

Anthony slides right in the ring…and has his throat caught by the awaiting Voorhees! He takes him for a trip towards Hell via Chokeslam, only for a counter into a DDT by Anthony! By then, Anthony plays this match out by picking his spots very wisely; he ducks under Nero's punch and drives him down with a Leg-hook Saito Suplex. He stands and sneaks up on Kenshin with a German Suplex. As Double D is getting back in the ring, he quickly receives a chop to the chest by the leader of Smosh and earns one right back from Edd. The two go at it for a while until Anthony kicks him in the gut for an oncoming Double Underhook Backbreaker…which Double D counters into a Hurricanrana. Soon as Anthony stands, Edd delivers an ongoing combo of strikes: Two slaps, a low kick, an elbow smash, a Spinning Backfist and ending with a beautiful Pelé Kick…

…but Anthony catches the leg, dragging him up completely to his shoulders! Anthony proclaims, "I got you now, BITCH!" and executes a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Moonsault from the middle rope! In the meantime, Ash is clinging onto the ropes tightly as Takashi is beating him and pushing him off for the elimination. Ash does get some footing on the apron, so he's able to block Takashi's fist to snatch his head down with a hotshot. Takashi falls back and Ash picks himself up…

…_only for Seto Kaiba to FINALLY return back into the fray with a Big Boot to Ash's face, knocking him down to the floor!_ The crowd is FURIOUS.

"KAIBA! KAIBA APPEARS OUT OF THIN AIR TO ELIMINATE ASH! Where in the world did he come from?!" MatPat exclaims.

"He disappeared long enough after Jason's entrance and took the opportunity to take Ash Ketchum right out of the Rumble when he least expected it!" Ross clarifies. "And I say, that is BLOODY smart thinking by this man! Especially earning his rightful vengeance for Summer Wars!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think the audience agrees with you, Ross. And I can't blame them."

"KAIBA SUCKS!" chants echoed throughout the arena as Ash glares up at the sneering Kaiba, who gloats, "You are a THIRD-RATE wrestler with a FOURTH-RATE move-set compared to ME, Satoshi!" But his back is turned on Takashi…and he gets taken off his feet with a hell of a German Suplex! Of course, Takashi is not even finished with his set yet. He rolls his hips up to his feet, Kaiba wriggling around for an escape…and Komuro lands a second German. Once more, he rolls up with Kaiba in tow…

…and he tosses Kaiba over with the Release German Suplex, completing a hat trick—the Infecta Trifecta (Triple Rolling German Suplexes)! As the clock counts down, the action is still going with all remaining nine competitors—make that eight…

…for as Spider-Man, who returned with intent to fight Jason Voorhees with all that he's got by his wild, emotional punches…but Jason BLASTS him with a sickening Lariat! Spidey is nothing more than a rag doll as Voorhees slowly drags him to his feet…hand clutching his throat…

…and takes OUT OF THE RING with a Chokeslam! Spider-Man is GONE. And as if on time, the buzzer goes off…

…

…

…

_[KEN-EDDY!]_

("Turn Up the Trouble" by Airbourne plays)

"Paging Mr. Eddy, you are the #18 entrant in this Rumble! …Even though that was likely Edd's number first," MatPat says.

"Now isn't the time to be technical, nerd," Ross retorts.

Anthony completely stops from eliminating Edd to hear that music…and out comes **#18 Eddy McGee** himself, who is still very livid about how their final match ended with Mari interfering. Anthony URGES Eddy to come in the ring with a mocking declare, "Come on in, SKIPPER! I know you still want a piece of me, ya FRIGGIN' MIDGET!" Two things you don't bring up to Eddy: his middle name and his height…and with a STEAMING RED FACE, Eddy is CHARGING down to the ring! Eddy slides in and ducks under Anthony's Big Boot attempt…as he wraps the arms around the waist for a Release German Suplex, sending Anthony _flying_! "At least I have a tag team title opportunity, ya has-been!" Eddy derides.

"WHOA, where did THAT come from?!" Ross shouts. "When did this _shrimp_ suddenly hit the weights?!"

"I think it's more of the FURY fueling his strength than anything, really! Eddy ALWAYS had a foul temper and there is no stopping him now!" MatPat states.

Ian enters the ring himself to aid his best friend, but suddenly eats a Superkick from Double D and goes over the tope rope! As Mari aids her close friend, Anthony is coming to…then Eddy lifts him on his shoulders and hits the Peach Creek Plunge…as Edd hopped over them to perform a Split-legged Moonsault…followed by Eddy's Moonsault! The Eds are UNITED in the Rumble; they take down Vergil with a Spear (Eddy) / Spinning Heel Kick (Edd) combination and then land a Double Dropkick to Nero. They pick Nero back up and place him on the ropes for an Irish Whip. He bounces back to a Spinning Back Kick from Edd followed by a Cash Drop (Running Knee Lift followed by a Falling Neckbreaker) by Eddy and ending with a Running Shooting Star! However, Voorhees quickly ends their team-up with a hell of a Clothesline to Double D that would practically knock the sock off his head. Eddy catches Jason with a toe kick to the gut and goes for a Stunner…but Jason makes Eddy yet another victim as he captures the back of his neck and brings him high to PLANT him with the Camp Killer (Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster)!

"Oh, my!" MatPat yelps. "I'm not sure what was more terrifying—the height of that Chokeslam or the impact of it!"

"I don't think the lad's getting up after that," Ross states.

Meanwhile, as Eddy is now getting stomped away by a vengeful Anthony Padilla, Kaiba is choking Kenshin out with the ropes, pressing knee against his upper back. Takashi hits Kaiba from behind with a Double Axe Handle, getting him off of Kenshin. With a fearsome chop to the chest by Takashi, Kaiba gets taken into a corner. Takashi tries pushing him over the ropes, but Kaiba sends a sharp elbow to the back of his head…and out of nowhere, Jason Voorhees SQUASHES both Kaiba and Komuro in the corner with a Body Avalanche! Takashi falls, but Kaiba continues being the victim of Voorhees' unbiased rampage…

…by Biel Tossing him all the way across the ring, sending Kaiba FLYING like he was a mere cruiserweight!

"GOOD LORD IN HEAVEN! Is there no limit to the strength of this Beast of Bad Luck?!" MatPat inquires in horror.

"Poor Kaiba was sent airborne as if he was a child and the landing did not end pretty!" Ross claims.

The clock is ticking down. Nine men have been eliminated thus far. Nine men remain in the Rumble and are going through their own fights as this progresses…and they're about to have ten men inside the ring with the buzzer sounding off.

…

…

…

_[**BROOOOOOOOO…**]_

("Hey Bro" by CFO$ plays)

Pink and black waves appear floating all over the APEXTron and PewDiePie's logo at the center, mixed reception rising for the inevitable…and out comes the four-time most subscribed YouTuber **#19 Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg **as the cheering side chant "BRO! BRO! BRO!" Felix has returned to APEX with a wide grin on his face before turning to the ring, lowering his CMMN Pris jet black sunglasses to inspect the ring and its competitors. He merely shrugs and removes the glasses, followed along with his "Holy Spirit" black hoodie with a picture of a barking German Shepherd in the center. After tossing the hoodie down, he rushes for the ring…but not before stopping to hand a nine-year-old fan his sunglasses and gives him his signature fist bump.

"Number nineteen is the BRO himself, our fellow YouTuber, Felix Kjellberg!" MatPat declares. "Like Double D and Vergil, Felix has that battle royal experience when they competed in the 15-Man Royal Rumble on _Ignition IV_, which he won for a chance in becoming the first International Champion at Rebellion. Unfortunately, that did not come to pass with Luke Smith snatching it away from him with a low blow."

"Not like Felix earned the spot in the Rumble to begin with, mate. Felix kept whining his ass off to Alvarez to enter the Rumble after being bored of his job as an interviewer," Ross says. "He got what he deserved at Rebellion and he got what he deserved at Summer Wars."

"Even then, that's not keeping Pewds down from going after Smith by having to go through the rest of these competitors in the Rumble," MatPat states as Felix slides in the ring…

…

…and he immediately knocks down Double D with a Bro Fist (Superman Punch)! Then another to Kaiba! Anthony offers Eddy to Pewds, pushing him into his clutches. Pewds has the head wrapped, he hooks the inside leg…and he spikes Eddy's head with the new PewDieDriver (Inside Leg-hook Fisherman Driver)! Anthony crotch chops the downed Eddy in high arrogance and gloats to the crowd…and that proved to be a mistake when he turned his back on Pewds, who pulls him into an Inverted Facelock and drives him down with You Pewds You Lose (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)!

"Ohhh, so much for the teamwork from our fellow YouTubers!" MatPat cringes.

"Gotta give credit where credit is due, unfortunately," Ross admits. "Pewds knows well enough that it's every man for himself and he ain't taking any chances with anybody."

"Especially as he wants one more shot at Luke Smith."

Vergil battles with Kenshin, battering him with a European Uppercut. Kenshin is returning the favor, but it's clear Vergil is overpowering him as he chops him into a corner and stomps at his chest in a vicious manner. As he is now choking him with his boot, Jason Voorhees is shown struggling to eliminate Takashi from the match as he proves to be more resistant than he looks. It's clear neither are holding back, Takashi constantly kicking Jason's face in. Nero unintentionally saved Komuro with a Rainbow Bullet (Running Dropkick) behind Jason. Unfortunately, Voorhees turns his full attention on Nero as he grabs his throat with both hands…

…

…

…AND HURLS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"OH, NO! Nero's out of the Rumble!" MatPat exclaims.

"No, wait!" Ross shouts…

…

…as Nero has BARELY hung on, his arm hooked around the top rope! "THE LAD ACTUALLY SURVIVED! HOW DOES A GUY HAVE SO MUCH FREAKING LUCK?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE BETTER THANK HIS STARS FOR EVEN HANGING ON!"

Nero is holding his grip tight around his wrist so that he doesn't fall to the floor. He gradually picks himself up back on the apron, taking this moment to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Voorhees is now seen taking multiple strikes from Vergil—a two-punch combo, a flurry of kicks, then he ends the combo with a Lunar Phase…but those strikes have hardly registered on Voorhees, shocking Vergil…and CLOBBERS the Dark Slayer with a Clothesline! Kenshin tries for the surprise attack with his Ryūtsuisen Leg Lariat from the top rope, but Jason has caught him midair…

…and straight-up Powerbombs him on top of Vergil! The clock begins counting down and Voorhees has dominated once again thus far, grabbing the Eds' throats for a Double-Chokeslam. In the meantime, Kaiba and Komuro are seen trading fists to each other's temples. With a kick to the midsection, Kaiba starts attempting to push Takashi over the ropes again. This time, Anthony is assisting him as he picks up one of his legs to get him out. Takashi is doing all he can to stay in the match, but he's coming so close to being eliminated…

…

…

…until the buzzer rings…

…

…

…

("Paranoid" by Megadeth plays)

…and **#20 Kohta Hirano** comes RUNNING out of the Gorilla Position down the ramp to the ring! Kaiba and Anthony manages to force Takashi over the ropes, but Kohta catches his best friend in time! Komuro was surprise to even see Hirano in the match, but it matters not now as he gets pushed back in the ring and Hirano slides in.

"Hirano is in the Rumble, and he just caught his best friend after he was thrown over by the unlikely duo of Kaiba and Anthony!" MatPat comments. "As such, Komuro's feet never touched the ground, so he was never eliminated!"

"I should've known that nerd would get involved. That Komuro punk can't even survive on his own without his fat-ass friend," Ross scoffs. "Besides, aren't these two in the Tag Team Gauntlet Match at Night of Champions?!"

"Nothing wrong with working double-duty and taking many opportunities you can get," MatPat retorts.

After elbowing Anthony away, Komuro jumps into the ring with a Springboard Clothesline after him. Hirano goes on the offense at Kaiba, nailing him with a consecutive series of jabs to the face. Speeding the punches up to ten, Kohta winds his arms up Bubba Ray style…shoots Kaiba's head off with his right finger gun…and nails him down with a Bionic Elbow, best known as the Pointblank Elbow! Hirano turns around and sees Komuro giving a cutthroat gesture, then points at Anthony as he holds him in a headlock…and Kohta responds with a wild grin. Takashi hurls him to the ropes…

…

…and Anthony gets tripped and pulled out of the ring by Mari and Ian! Boos rained down on Smosh, Ian flipping the bird on Komuro and Hirano as he only wanted to have Anthony "regroup" with them…but the two high schoolers were having none of it…as they hit the ropes…

…

…and fly through to the other side with a Stereo Suicide Dive, landing on top of the Smosh trio!

"TOPÉ SUICIDA! Hirano and Komuro REFUSED to let Smosh take this moment to breathe and took matters into their own hands!" MatPat exclaims.

"They are the lesser of two peasants, so I say, KING ROSS APPROVES!" proclaims the Cultaholic.

"But isn't that gimmick dead?"

"Quiet, you!"

Throwing Anthony back inside the ring, Komuro tries again for an Irish Whip…

…

…Hirano joins in…

…

…

…and Anthony rebounds into their clutches to Drop Dead (Flapjack (Komuro) / Cutter (Hirano) combination)! They bring the limp Anthony to his feet and hurl him over the ropes to the outside, officially eliminating him. However, their celebration was cut short as Voorhees knocks Hirano out with a Big Boot and Komuro with a hell of a headbutt! Meanwhile, Himura is repeatedly kicking at PewDiePie, who is attempting to eliminate him from the match. Kenshin manages to reach for his hair and strikes him with a sharp elbow, staggering Felix away. The wandering samurai quickly ascends to the top…

…and flies down on top of the standing Felix with a Sky-High Battōsai (Diving Somersault Senton)! And just in time for the buzzer to go off…

…

…

…

"So much action happening in the ring, I can barely keep up with these contestants coming and go—

_FIRE EXPLODES FROM THE STAGE!_

"GOOD LORD ALMIGHTY, WHAT THE HELL?!" MatPat shrieks, taken off guard by the sudden pyro.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ INDEED!" Ross shouts…

…while "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays thereafter, the lights turning complete crimson red…

…

…

…and **#21 Rando** ambles his way down the ramp and into the match. Nero, after performing a Thunder Fire Powerbomb to Kaiba, spots the Demonic Sadist approaching. The Human Hunter versus the Devil Hunter…and Nero runs right into _a High-impact Palm Strike—the familiar, replicated Overture Battery!_ Then he takes out PewDiePie with a Throat Thrust Uppercut, Edd with a Tornado Sickle (Discus Lariat), Kaiba with the Standing Side Slam, and Hirano on his shoulders and into a Death Valley Driver.

"From the depths of the Spirit World, Rando is RAMPAGING through the Rumble against those who dare come after him or even cross his sight," MatPat states.

"Think what makes it worse for everybody is this is his official debut on the main roster… As if Voorhees wasn't bad enough," Ross gulps.

"The Ability Thief" Rando admires the bodies he's left behind in his wake with a vile grin…until Kenshin Himura bashes him with a Spinning Backfist! Rando staggers, holding his jaw from the sudden shot. Kenshin stares down at the demon in defiance as Rando looks down on his hand…and he sees blood coming from his mouth. He was almost shocked…but he merely smirks up at Kenshin and cleans the blood off his lips with the lick of his tongue, which Kenshin reacted in revulsion. But quickly, Rando went for a Forearm Smash and Kenshin ducks it. He attacks the chest with one…two…_three_ knife edge chops and takes him for an Irish Whip. Rando reverses with an arm wrench and goes for a kick, but Kenshin catches it…

…spins towards Rando for a rigid Discus Back Elbow…

…followed by another straight down to the knee of the leg he was holding, Rando reeling back…

…

…and, while still facing away, lands the final blow with an Enzuigiri! Kenshin stands up…and Rando, despite taking all that, still DECAPITATES Kenshin with his own _Reverse Blade Forearm_!

"My goodness, what a forearm! Even after that quick sequence, Rando proves the superior one over Kenshin, adding insult to injury by using his own famous Sakabatō Forearm against him!" MatPat calls.

As Rando deals with Kenshin, Kaiba suddenly gets jumped on by Double D, saving Eddy from getting entirely shoved over the ropes. Edd has the Sleeper Hold and bodyscissors wrapped tight around Kaiba, who is repeatedly ramming him against the turnbuckles to get him off his back. He succeeds, but Eddy catches him with a Leaping Reverse Elbow in the corner. Seto stumbles forward and Eddy soon plants him with the Sucker Charge (Leaping Reverse STO)! With Kaiba down, Eddy motions to Edd that they throw him out together. Edd nods and cooperates as Eddy picks up the KaibaCorp President…

…

…

…_and Edd suddenly Superkicks Eddy from out of nowhere and out of the ring!_

"WHOA! Edd just eliminated his own best friend!" MatPat exclaims.

"Every man for himself, Matty!" Ross laughs. "Shorty didn't even see it coming!"

Eddy looked up from the floor in shock at Edd's surprise…but Edd smirks as he says, "Apologies, dear Eddy! But it is every man for himself here…and besides, you'd do the same to me in the end!" Edd salutes farewell to his fellow Ed and turns around…to EAT A BIG BOOT FROM KAIBA, GETTING SENT OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE OUTSIDE!

"And now EDD has suffered instant karma!" Matthew states.

"HA! How do you like them apples, DORK?!" Ross laughs again.

Edd lies on the floor, disappointed of his elimination…but quickly realizes where he's at and who he's near. He slowly looks up to find a seething Eddy and soon stands up with a very nervous expression on his face. He tries talking himself out of it…but Eddy would have NONE OF IT as he tackles Double D into a fight cloud. This little sideshow brought out some laughter from the crowd as the fight cloud moves towards the stage…and the clock reached zero with the sound of a buzzer going off after another minute has passed by.

"Two people have been eliminated, leaving only nine left in the ring. It is still immensely packed with this many bodies and it's gonna have less room once more with number twenty-two coming out!" MatPat says.

…

…

…

…

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)

_[GO!_

_If you close your eyes_

_Your life, a naked truth revealed!_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed (Scars never healed!)_

_In the darkness, life will take you to the other side_

_Find me waiting there, you'll see if you just close your eyes~!_

_If you just close your eyyyyyyes…!_

_If you just close your eyyyyyyyyyyyyes!]_

**#22 "Vengeance" Drew Cage** walks out, a hand to his forehead à la Christian as he looks through the fans. He turns attention to the ring and starts running straight towards it with a grin on his face.

"The eldest sibling of the Cage Family has arrived! The last time we saw Drew Cage on live APEX television was his debut match against APEX World Champion Beowulf!" MatPat states. "Very glad to see him stick around in APEX!"

"But let's see how long he'll last in this Rumble with all ten other lads most likely to take him out next," Ross says.

Sliding right in, Drew immediately blocks a punch from Jason Voorhees, much to the shock of others, and pummels him with a high-speed furious combo: two punches to the face and gut, a Shoot Kick, a Spinning Backfist and a Step-up Enzuigiri—best known as the Fury of Hades! Voorhees stays on his feet, albeit close to losing his vertical base…and Cage—gets blindsided by Rando! The Demonic Sadist batters him with clubbing forearms before taking him for an Irish Whip to the opposite corner. Drew stops himself with a foot on the middle turnbuckle and back elbows Rando. He taunts him to come after…

…and Rando falls straight for Drew sliding through the ropes and nails a Pendulum Overhead Kick from out of the corner to Rando's head! As Rando stumbles away, Drew stands on the apron…stretches out his right elbow pad, signaling for a special finisher…

…

…

…and springs off the top rope with the Damnation Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash)! Pewds and Kenshin are back to settling the score with each other, the former gaining an advantage over the latter. One Irish Whip thereafter…Kenshin returns with a Spinning Heel Kick…and Pewds _bends his body backwards_ Matrix style! He names it after one of his catchphrases, _But Can You Do Thiiiiis_ (Matrix evasion)! He stands straight back up…and rotates back a full 180 to give Pewds a Bro Fist to the face! Meanwhile…

…

…

…VERGIL NEARLY GETS ELIMINATED BY KAIBA! He hangs on to the top rope and skins the cat back in the ring, stalking him until he turns around. Seto has Nero in his clutches for a White Pedigree Plunge…but he spins out of it give him a Bringer Claw Omega (Kenny Omega's Rain Trigger)! Kaiba is DAZED…and Vergil takes full advantage by planting him with Yamato γ (RKO)! Both Nero and Vergil stare at each other, not lifting a finger whatsoever. As they do, everyone else around them were busy trying to eliminate their own opponents; Pewds trying to push Kenshin over the ropes, Drew stomping on Rando in the corner, Komuro and Hirano combining their strength to take Voorhees out of the ring…though he was hardly budging from the canvas as he grabbed their heads to headbutt them simultaneously. The clock has now counted at 0:05…0:04…

0:03…

0:02…

0:01…

…

…

…

_[Where all my bros at~?_

_WOO! WOO!_

_Let's get them fists up~!_

_WOO! WOO!_

_Where all my bros at~?_

_WOO! WOO!_

_Let's start that fist pump!_

_One, two, three, four!_

_Whoaaa, radioooo_

_Tell me everything you know!_

_…_

_I will believe your every word_

_Just tell me so!]_

"Radio" by Downstait plays to a loud cheering reception from the San Antonio crowd…and **#23 Space Dandy** struts out with the biggest grin, oozing with confidence. Quickly combing his Regent pompadour, Dandy puts it away to run down the ramp towards the ring.

"Another Underground star arrives to the big time! And he is Space Dandy, a dandy guy…in space!" MatPat calls.

Dandy slides in the ring and Vergil sets his sights on him, instantaneously kicking and stomping away on the alien hunter. Vergil drags him to his feet in a Front Facelock, but Dandy breaks out of it, kicks him straight in the gut and plants him with the Aloha Oe Paradise (Jumping Leg Lariat)! Dandy goes for a second one to Nero, but he ducks it. Nero elbows him and sets him Suplex style…right up until Dandy slips out of it and drives his knee into the back of his skull with The Dandy Way (Inverted Overdrive)! After getting away from Drew Cage with a forearm eye rake, he strikes Dandy with a running knee to the kidneys. He puts him in a Standing Headscissors…gives a cutthroat gesture with a contemptable grin…and begins to raise him for a _Ganso Bomb_…

"Oh, come on, no! Don't do this, Rando! Don't you DARE!" MatPat warns.

"This is gonna get ugly REAL FAST…!" says Ross.

…

…

…

…but Dandy keeps his feet planted to the canvas…and Back Body Drops the Ability Thief over the ropes!

"Or not!" Ross takes it back.

"PHEW! Dandy saves his career from being shortened, but Rando still hangs on!"

Rando has the ropes and stands on the apron, measuring Dandy from there. The captain of the _Aloha Oe_ runs up to him with a Big Boot, but Rando pulls the rope down to get him to fall over! However, Dandy stays alive in the match just by hanging onto Rando's leg! With Dandy's weight pulling Rando down, the red-haired demon angrily tries pushing and punching him off so he can get back in the ring. Dandy does let go, but after he managed to sit on the apron, much to his relief. Rando plays smart to get back in the ring, Dandy following in suit. During this time, Voorhees has Powerslammed Takashi into the mat and Hirano attacks him with a Dropkick. This brings Jason to the ropes and Kohta starts trying again to push him over the ropes. Komuro recovers and assists his friend…

…followed by Nero and Vergil…

…

…then Kenshin…

…then Kaiba and Drew…

…then Pewds, Dandy and Rando—EVERYONE was trying to eliminate Jason! All TEN of them, combined strength and all to lift Jason off his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…and JASON VOORHEES SHOVES THEM ALL AWAY, AN EXPLOSION OF BODIES FLYING AND ROLLING ACROSS THE RING!

"GOOD LORD! IT TOOK _TEN_ MEN TO TRY TO LIFT JASON UP…AND IT WAS TO NO AVAIL!" MatPat exclaims.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE," Ross panics.

The timer buzzes…

…

…

…

…

("Endless Possibility" by Jaret Reddick plays)

"…We're saved! We have our new sacrificial lamb!" Ross quickly changes his tune.

"How optimistic of you," MatPat sarcastically remarks. "Nonetheless, can the former Omega Champion make a difference against the Beast of Bad Luck?"

To enormous cheers, **#24 "The Deathmatch Icon" Spin the Hedgehog** wastes no time rushing down to the ring, where Voorhees waits among the bodies of the fallen. Spin slides inside and goes to town on the Crystal Lake slasher with a fury of fists. He hits the ropes and Jason catches him by the throat, but Spin pulls him into a knee strike to the abdomen. Spin goes back and forth from knife edge chops to elbow smashes on Jason, subsequently with headbutts that brings Jason down to his knees, then a fast-and-furious series of Football Kicks, Knee Strikes, Shoot Kicks, and finally finished with a Scissors Kick to the head—Spin completing the Violence Party! Rando and Drew are on the ropes, battling to eliminate one another from the match…

…and Spin takes advantage as he pushes them both over, taking them out of the Rumble completely!

"Whoa, double elimination! There is no clemency from the Deathmatch Icon tonight!" MatPat states. "He takes out both APEX rookies!"

Spin gives a Toru Yano esque shrug to the two who were rightfully bitter of the result. While he goes back to fighting Jason, Pewds and Dandy are having a battle of their own. Felix is ramming his shoulder into Dandy's gut repeatedly as Dandy is beating his back with his fists. In spite of that, Felix carries Dandy up on the top rope to push him over, but Dandy stays in with his legs wrapped around the ropes and turnbuckle. Dandy kicks his face away with his free foot and sits back up…

…

…

…and then PewDiePie knocks his jaw out with a Bro Fist! Dandy falls completely limp and before Pewds can remove Dandy's foot hooked to the rope, Hirano catches him by surprise with a Release German Suplex! The clock ticks down: 0:07…0:06…0:05…

…Kaiba plants Kenshin with a Spinning Spinebuster…0:04…0:03…

…Komuro and Hirano double-team Felix, the former Drop Toe Holding him while the latter lands a Running Leg Drop…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…

…

_[Who's to know if your soul will fade at all…?_

_The one you sold to fool the world…_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way…_

_Yeah~!]_

("Fake It" by Seether plays)

Next to appear was **#25 "The Uncharted Adventurer" Nathan Drake**! But while folk were waiting for him to arrive, Vergil has Nero up in a Fireman's Carry and flips him over for the Ushigoroshi—a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker…and Nero avoids it with a flip to his feet. Vergil charges after him and Nero sidesteps him, pushing the Dark Slayer into the turnbuckles. Nero immediately grabs Vergil for a Chaos Theory German Suplex…and flips into another…and drives him down on his head with a Pumphandle Piledriver, completing the Maximum Bet! THAT brought a few spectators to pop at the sight of it…but Nero didn't waste time appreciate his handiwork, instead _being grabbed by Nathan and hurled over top rope!_

"Nathan Drake, one-half of The Naughty Dogs and a former World Trios Champion as part of The Rebirth, comes through the back door and eliminates our number one entrant!" MatPat exclaims…

…

…

…but Nero AGAIN barely hangs on, clinging to the middle rope while keeping his feet elevated off the floor! The crowd had a huge sigh of relief as MatPat corrects himself, "Ohhh, that was close! How close was that?!"

"Just how many times is this lad going to come close from the floor?!" Ross questions. "His luck has gotta run out soon enough!"

Nathan looks all around where to pick his spot and watch out for anybody after him. Dandy has already brought himself back to sitting on the top turnbuckle, seeing Nate's back turned on him. He gets ready to take on a high-risk maneuver…and when Nate turned around, Dandy flies towards him with a Missile Front Dropkick…

…

…and he MISSES spectacularly as Nate sidesteps him, falling flat on his back! Dandy shoots to his feet in pain, but the Uncharted Thief instantly drops him with Drake's Fortune (Jumping Reverse STO)! Meanwhile, Kaiba has Kenshin's arms hooked and executes him with the White Dragon Plunge (Pedigree)! Soon as he got up, Drake knocks him down with a Flying Forearm Smash. Kaiba gets up and Drake wails on him with a consecutive amount of elbows and backhand chops, reeling him back to the ropes. A Clothesline, Nathan goes for, but Kaiba counters with a straight Toe Kick to the gut. He sets him up for a Vertical Suplex, carrying him up as he slowly turns around towards the ropes…

…but Nate has been clearly fidgeting around as he is trying to make Kaiba lose his balance. Kaiba staggers and Nate manages to land on a vertical base. He goes for another Drake's Fortune to Kaiba, who catches him with a Spinning Spinebuster instead! Kaiba wastes no time to pick Nate up and tries for the Suplex again…which he performs a Front Suplex on the ropes…and follows with a Big Boot to the face, knocking Nate down!

"Nathan Drake, down and out of the Rumble!" MatPat calls.

"HA! I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! He may be in a bit of an elevated status with The Rebirth and on _FUSION_, but everywhere else, he is a JOKE, and this proves—WAIT, WHAT?!" Ross shouts…

…

…to the sight of Nathan Drake staying alive with his foot tangled up in the ropes and hanging upside-down! "WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"I think it was when Nate tried to enter back in the ring before Kaiba went for the Big Boot!" MatPat exclaims. "But Kaiba, confident of his recent elimination, is completely unaware of Nate's current situation!"

Nate, slowly and surely, picks himself back on the apron with the ropes' assistance, unties his foot and rolls back in the ring. Kaiba has seen him return and was flabbergasted of how possible this save really was. Crossed, Seto Kaiba stomps over…

…and Nate dodges his Clothesline by pulling down the ropes! But Kaiba doesn't go out completely. He had saved himself by landing on the apron and stands back up to throw a punch at Drake, who blocks it…

…

…

…

…and straight-up kicks Kaiba in the groin through the ropes! Kaiba reacts in absolute pain before Nate completely takes him out with a Dropkick off the apron and to the floor!

"And Kaiba is GONE! He's eliminated from the Intercontinental Rumble!" Matthew calls. "Nathan Drake shows he'll do whatever it takes to steal this title opportunity, no matter the consequences!"

"What a low-life thief," Ross scowls. "Just that desperate to show you aren't a joke any longer, huh?"

Drake waves farewell to Kaiba with a grin before turning around to receive a running knee right in the gut by Kohta Hirano. As the two battle in the corner, Spin has his body wrapped tight around Voorhees in a Sleeper Hold/Bodyscissors combination, wanting to bring the slashing behemoth down. But it appears to have no effort, Voorhees practically ignoring the Mobian hedgehog for a Double-Clothesline attack on both Pewds and Kenshin during their own fight. Voorhees viciously pulls Spin off his back and over his shoulder to slam him down. After nailing a big Leg Drop on Spin, the clock appears: 0:10…0:09…0:08…0:07…

…Drake nearly pushes Hirano out of the ring until Komuro cracks the back of his head with the Step-up High Knee in the corner…0:06…0:05…

…then Komuro follows it up with a Running Bulldog, which gets intercepted by a right hook from Voorhees…0:04…0:03…0:02…0:01…

…

…

…

…

("Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)" by CFO$ plays)

To emphatic beat of the drums and hard guitar strumming, **#26 "The Unbreakable Elemental Machine" David Williams** walks out with a stern expression. The audience cheers for this recognizable face from the Underground as David holds his burning stare towards the ring and crouches at the center. He slowly rises back up with both hands motioning a complete circle to the top, both index fingers pointing straight to the sky. Then he quickly directs them to the ring and makes a beeline for it.

"Yet another APEX Underground graduate making his main roster debut is David Williams!" Matthew Patrick states. "This young man spent most of his time chasing after the APEX Underground Championship before earning another title shot for our Integrity Championship until it never came to be with APEX collapsing on itself. But now, David has a new opportunity on the main roster to earn an even better secondary title shot at the APEX Intercontinental Title!"

"And he's got some old rivals to get through first and foremost!" Ross mentions, Dandy sending Vergil away with a forearm before seeing David sliding in the ring.

Dandy and Williams instantly clash, battering each other's heads with their fists. David starts sending Dandy reeling back with his series of elbows, the last big one knocking him down. Then, he lands a vicious Spinning Backfist to PewDiePie, hits a stiff Shoot Kick to Komuro's gut that knocks him off his feet, and pops up Hirano in the air for a European Uppercut. Voorhees confronts Williams with a simple seizing to the throat by both hands, but David smacks them away and blasts at Jason with an elbow. And another. And another. And another—this goes on and on and on until David holds Jason in his arms…LIFTS HIM to hit an Inverted Atomic Drop…

…followed up by a Sick Kick to the face, KNOCKING JASON DOWN ON HIS BACK…

…

…

…AND CONCLUDED WITH A SCREAMING RUNNING SENTON! THE CROWD WERE GOING BANANAS AT THE SIGHT!

"UNBELIEVABLE! A LETHAL, BRUTAL, STIFF COMBINATION BY DAVID WILLIAMS, WHO IS THE FIRST ONE ABLE TO COMPLETELY BRING DOWN VOORHEES TO HIS BACK WHEN EVERYONE FAILED TO!" MatPat exclaims.

"HE IS THE UNBREAKABLE ELEMENTAL MACHINE FOR A GODDAMN REASON, MATPAT! AND HE PROVES IT WHY!"

The San Antonio natives chant David's name as he beats his chest proudly, Nero stepping up to the young Japanese descendent. A small bit of history between the two, Nero was David's final opponent before leaving the Underground _and_ had a match to decide a challenger for the Integrity Championship as MatPat mentioned before. Both have changed quite a bit, especially Nero, who is clearly showing some exhaustion from being in this match the longest. David nails the first shot with an elbow, then Nero firing back with two of his own in a row.

As these two continue trading stiff elbows, Komuro and Hirano were back on their feet trying to eliminate Vergil. The son of Sparda is being lifted off his feet whilst clinging to the ropes to prevent himself from being thrown out. His right leg breaks free from Komuro's grasp and pulls him into a viciously severe knee to the face. Takashi instantly dropped dead upon impact, leaving Kohta shocked before eating a kick to the face from Vergil. During all this, the clock reached zero and it buzzes…

…

…

…

("Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Walking out next was **#27 "The Virus King" RC Bane**, emotionless appearance and all as he fixes up his gloves. As Bane takes his time ambling to the ring, the blue-clad half-demon has been revealing no remorse with a kick Kohta's sides and then stomps his head into the mat. "Nothing but a pathetic, obese child who has overstayed his welcome…" Vergil scorns coldly, going for another stomp to the head…but Hirano remains on all fours. Vergil lifts his head up with his foot under his chin, prepping for the Lunar Phase. He swiftly spins for the reverse kick…

…but Hirano defiantly catches the leg! Hirano rises with an unhinged look on his face, as if something SNAPPED within him…

…

…then yanks Vergil in with a Carbine Driver (Death Valley Driver)! The spectating eyes pop at the sight…but Kohta's brief comeback was put to a sudden halt, with RC Bane in the ring and sprinting after Hirano with a devastating Virus Breakdown (Full Nelson Facebuster)! The Virus King catches Spin with a Back Elbow and pops him over the ropes with a Back Body Drop. Spin lands his feet on the apron and elbows Bane back. He grabs him for a Suplex and lifts him high up, ready to throw him out early on…

"Spin is in a _very_ precarious position with Bane in his clutches like this. He could eliminate RC, sure, but there's a chance he might take himself out in the process," MatPat brings up.

…

…

…but Bane is shaking his legs all around, risking further into total elimination along with Spin. RC Bane leans himself down to his left side back in the ring as Spin struggles to keep him in his hold…

…

…until immediately dropping him in an unplanned Front Suplex…

…

…

…

…when PewDiePie knocks him out with a Bro Fist!

"RC Bane avoids early elimination, whereas Spin the Hedgehog gets sent back to the locker room!" says Ross Tweddell.

"Almost anything can happen now at this point in the Rumble, Ross," MatPat states.

Spin slaps the floor in anger after getting eliminated while Pewds strikes away at Bane into the corner before attempting to push him out of the ring. Catching up with everyone else—Dandy has his foot choking David out; Nero performs a Mega Buster on Kenshin; Nathan Drake is hanging on for dear life over the ropes in his Triangle Choke hold on Voorhees, countering his Powerbomb attempt; and Takashi and Kohta are back to double-teaming Vergil, whom they execute a Fireman's Carry Flapjack (Komuro) spun out into a Running Cutter (Hirano) to. Takashi's head was still ringing after that knee to the face and it resulted a broken, bloody nose; Kohta constantly checks on him to _truly_ ensure he's able to continue. Patting him on the back, Kohta gestures him that they do away with Vergil…

"That's some pure friendship right there," MatPat smiles. "Kohta being a real partner to Takashi by checking on his current condition."

"Yeah, nothing like being someone's Jannetty to prove how useful you really are," Ross utters with cynicism.

…which Takashi agrees to and grabs Vergil…

…

…

…

…

…BUT KOHTA THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"OH, WHOA! I DID NOT EXPECT THAT!" MatPat shouts. "KOHTA TRIED TO ELIMINATE TAKASHI!"

"PFFFFT—HAHAHA! What was that about 'pure friendship', nerd?!" Ross guffaws, nearly falling off his chair.

Takashi scarcely escapes elimination with his grasp on the top rope, pulling himself back in the ring. He stares up from a kneeling position at Kohta, who was just as surprised as him and the observing audience. They look at each other for a while…

…before the Gun Otaku sighs and shrugs, "Every man for himself, right?" Takashi chuckles and replies, "Yeah…every man for himself, dude…" He extends a hand towards Kohta, offering a handshake…

…which he accepted…

…

…and they simultaneously kick each other in the gut! Takashi throws a right at Kohta and the two now start trading fists at the center. (MatPat: Implosion for Apocalypse Academy's duo! The amount of respect remains, but with Kohta ending the alliance, these two will NOT hold back on each other in order to step closer to that title shot!) Takashi blocks the next punch with a European Uppercut, taking Kohta to the ropes. He takes him for an Irish Whip and Kohta reverses it as his own. Kohta bends over for a Back Body Drop, but Komuro responds with a Running Knee Lift followed by—a swift Back Elbow to Komuro's head, interrupting his ensuing Neckbreaker Slam. Both are recovering, but Kohta shakes off the pain and lands a Running Senton on top of Komuro's back while he was on all fours. The Gun Otaku now wraps his arms tight around the waist, actually deadlifting him off the mat…

…and drives him down with a German Suplex! Then he rolls his hips around and up to his feet for a _second_ German Suplex! Kohta is actually going for the Infecta Trifecta! Kohta rolls once more to his vertical base…

…

…

…and—Komuro performs a Standing Switch…and gives Kohta his trifecta of Rolling German Suplexes, completing _his_ Infecta Trifecta to perfection!

"Komuro showing Hirano how it's really done!" MatPat states after the buzzer going off. "And now, our twenty-eighth entrant arrives! Who do we get?!"

…

…

…

…

…

_[**Is cooking…**]_

("Is Cooking" by Jim Johnston plays)

The San Antonio fans proceed to boo at **#28 "The Future Living Legend" Jimmy Carmichael** arriving by his lonesome. One quick raised fist later and Jimmy begins running down the ramp.

"Jimmy Carmichael, that's who we got! My pick is finally here!" Ross cheers.

"Oh, so he's your pick, then?" MatPat asks.

"Got that right! And he's definitely got the advantage than anybody else in the ring right now," Ross states. "Whereas everybody is slowly running on fumes, Carmichael is FRESH and FULL of vigor and more likely to win this Rumble."

Jimmy slides right in the ring…and the first person he takes down is Takashi Komuro with an Ode to the Great One (Rock Bottom)! Nero comes up to him with a Rainbow Bullet, but Carmichael easily dodges it, proceeding to Scissors Stomp his skull (which bounced off the mat) and follow it up with a devastating Brainbuster, accomplishing the Concussion Grade III! His next target would be Space Dandy, who tried to jump him with the Aloha Oe Paradise, but Jimmy catches him midair. He runs to an empty corner to hurl Dandy into via Turnbuckle Powerbomb…followed by a Superkick…and ending with an Aneurysm (Seth Rollins' Avada Kadavra) to the kneeling space hunter!

"Look at my boy go!" Ross grins.

"I'll say! Hardly can anybody touch Carmichael as, like you said, he's the freshest competitor to enter the Rumble. Not only picking his spots, but letting a few come at him to counteract," MatPat states.

Carmichael takes a look around and sets his sights on Kenshin rising. He begs him to stand…and the moment Kenshin reaches a foot, Jimmy shoots for an Aneurysm…and Kenshin catches the foot! Throwing his foot to the side, Kenshin uses that motion to spin for the Sakabatō Forearm…

…as did Jimmy for his Silent Killer (Rolling Elbow)…

…

…and they knock each other out with their synchronized Discus Elbow and Forearm! As both go down, Dandy is shaking off from the two Superkicks to his head and using the ropes to bring himself up…

…

…and David Williams BLASTS him in the face with a Sick Kick, taking right over the ropes and out of the ring! Space Dandy has been eliminated! Meanwhile, Pewds already has RC Bane on his shoulders, Electric Chair style…slips his hand through the leg to hold the back of Bane's head…

…

…and…Bane rolls through to sit on top before turning Felix around for the Reaper Lock (Single-leg Boston Crab)! He soon takes it up a notch by standing on one foot while pressing his knee against Felix's head, as he screams in pure agony!

"Reaper Lock! Reaper Lock! A Straight Shooter after countering Felix's One Winged Angel attempt beautifully through the roll-up!" MatPat calls.

"There's no submissions required to eliminate somebody, but Bane knows that well enough! He is just making sure Felix SUFFERS!" Ross utters.

As Bane applies the stress further on Felix, Takashi has his throat caught by the returning Voorhees…and when he gets picked up, Takashi breaks from the Chokeslam attempt and reverses it into a Crippler Crossface! Though Voorhees cannot speak at all, his agony is expressed quite clearly through his flailing free arm. But it does not last long…

…as Jimmy Carmichael plunges Kenshin on them with an Electric Chair Drop! Then he goes straight after RC Bane with a Superkick to the side of his face, forcing him to release Felix! Afterwards, Jimmy takes Felix up to his feet and plants him back on the canvas with an Ode to the Great One. Carmichael stands at the center, seeing most people laid out and the rest busy with their own opponents (i.e. Drake Clotheslining Nero out of the ring, but he lands on the apron; Vergil relentlessly Shoot Kicking David in the corner). He takes this moment to gloat, spreading his arms out in the manner of "Releasing the Doves" as he is rained down by boos…

…

…

…until "The Best Out" by Dipset featuring JR Writer, Hell Rell, 40 Cal, and Bezel plays to a cheering reception…

_[Okay, okay, okay…_

_Yes, sir_

_Hell Rell! J.R. Writer! Forty!_

_This is how we do it, man_

_I am one of a kind_

_Yeah!_

_It's now or never…_

_Time's up, mutha—!_

_…_

_Let's do this…]_

…and Jimmy Carmichael drops his arrogant grin to see **#29 "The Black Mamba" Jeremy Ellis** popping out of the stage, Rey Mysterio style! Jeremy, in a crouched position, looks up with a grin, stating off-mic, "Your favorite Black Mamba's back~" And Jimmy says towards him from afar, "Let's rekindle the old fire then, little Jeremiah." With a forward hop, Jeremy sprints straight to the ring, leaps through the middle and bottom rope, rolls through to perform a Leapfrog over Jimmy…turns back to catch him with a Hip Toss…

…followed by a backflip…

…followed by a Dropkick to the face!

"Fast, agile and smooth, is Jeremy Ellis as he marks his entry into the Intercontinental Rumble against old rival Jimmy Carmichael!" MatPat exclaims. "And he seems like his old self around here again!"

"Shouldn't he in prison for decapitating some poor biker—"

"Let's not bring that issue up in the forefront until someone of _higher_ authority addresses it, Ross," MatPat interrupts the Cultaholic.

"…Fair enough," he shrugs. "In the meantime—WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CARMICHAEL?! You're letting Ellis walk all over you!"

Jeremy performs a smooth kip-up after that Dropkick, going after Nathan Drake next. Nathan reverses his Irish Whip attempt and pulls him into a knee to the gut. By then, he sets him up in a Crucifix position…and the Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb gets countered back with a Hurricanrana! Soon as Nate rolls to his feet, he EATS A RUNNING NECROTIZER (Cutter)! PewDiePie lines up Jeremy from behind…and the Bro Fist connects—to NOTHING with Jeremy catching him with another Necrotizer! David grabs Jeremy from behind…and a third Necrotizer is DENIED with David pushing him off! Jeremy bounces and immediately stops in front of David, realizing it was him…

…and upon discussion, the two were quick to team up due to their ragtag alliance down over in GPW. It's obvious how much chemistry they have together as David forces Nathan to his feet, holding him in a side-to-side position close to the ropes…then Jeremy Superkicks him, David using that momentum to push him over the ropes in a Back Suplex manner that brings Nate all the way to the floor. Then RC Bane brings down Jeremy with a Corkscrew Running Back Elbow to the back of his head. David hammers away at Bane for attacking his friend, but Bane escapes and chops at his chest repeatedly before kicking him in the gut and follows with a Snap Suplex. The Virus King tries concluding his sequence of moves with a Lionsault…but David was nowhere as he moved out of the way and Bane lands on his feet…

…

…then the Black Mamba injects his venom into the Rookie Revolutionary with a true third Necrotizer of the night! Now Jimmy gets up, turning around into a SUPERKICK by David!

…"Just kidding!" David says, actually stopping midway and instead Superkicks the knee from below. Jeremy now holds him up…

…David bouncing off the ropes…

…

…and both men execute Carmichael with a Blake Drop / Destino combination dubbed Fridge Logic!

"THAT…might looked difficult to perform, but it was ACADEMIC by GPW's own Frost Bite!" MatPat states as the clock reappears for the last time. "Counting down from ten, we approach our thirtieth and _final_ entrant! It can be _anybody_ at this point!"

"Entering at the final spot in the Rumble is no doubt a trump card, but so very few have won this kind of match from there," Ross emphasizes.

"Then let's see if it comes down to the odds favoring or rejecting our thirtieth competitor!"

In these final moments, the timer counts down: 0:05…Pewds is getting choked in the corner by Voorhees…0:04…

…Kenshin has taken down both Jeremy and David with a Sky-High Battōsai…0:03…

…Vergil keeps his distance from everyone while eying the stage, as if he knows who's coming last…0:02…

…

…Nero lies exhausted on the apron, unable to even stand after the fatigue has set in after being here for nearly thirty minutes…0:01…

…

…

…0:00…

…the buzzer rings…

…

…

…

…

…as Kohta PULLS DOWN THE ROPES ON THE RUNNING KOMURO…which he _narrowly_ survives elimination. Komuro tries to bring himself back in, shouldering blocking Hirano's gut…

…and then follows with a Springboard Clothesline—DROPKICK FROM KOHTA MID-SPRINGBOARD…AND KOMURO GETS CAUGHT ON THE ROPE. Kohta quickly acts…and GUN STUNS (Cutter or a Stunner—in this case, he used a Stunner) KOMURO'S HEAD OVER THE ROPE…_AND HE FALLS DOWN TO THE FLOOR TO A VERY MIXED REACTION!_

"AN UPSET BY HIRANO! HE ELIMINATES HIS BEST FRIEND FROM THE RUMBLE!" MatPat exclaims.

"Fatso actually had it in him to eliminate the pretty boy!" Ross shouts. "Who knew?! I'll give him this much, at least he's willing to prove he's not a steppingstone."

"Nobody even implied that."

"Not yet~" Ross sing-songs.

Takashi, sitting on the floor, was rightfully stunned and somewhat upset for the elimination, especially by Kohta…but he cracks a smile about it and laughs it off. Kohta is confounded while Takashi assures him there's no issue between them…just as long as Kohta wins this whole thing. Kohta, relieved, smiles and nods, promising to do just that.

"And I stand by what I said about true friendship right there. Hashtag: Friendship Goals," MatPat quips. "…Now where's our thirtieth entrant?"

"Wish I knew. Either he chickened out or he's running late," Ross says.

Fans were growing more and more anxious at the final arrival, almost every one of them having their heads already turned to the stage. As they continue to wait, our Intercontinental Rumble competitors remain brawling throughout: David and Jeremy were kicking down at Carmichael in the corner before Voorhees grabs them both from behind and headbutts them together; RC Bane ducks under Felix's Hurricanrana attempt, turns him around, kicks him, and performs a well-executed Virus Impact (Falling Gutwrench Powerbomb)…just as Kenshin blasts the back of his head with the Sakabatō Forearm! Meanwhile, Nero lifts his head up towards the stage, staying away from everyone in the meantime and waiting as much as everyone else. Vergil tolerantly lingers in a corner sitting down with a stoic expression. "Get out here already, fool…" Vergil sneers. Moments later…

…the lights dim slowly…

"Oh, boy… I can see this is going to be a grand entrance," MatPat says. "Least it's not _completely_ dark."

…a heavenly singing chorus fades in from the loudspeakers…then its instrumental music a minute after…

"…Why do I feel like my soul has been touched by the Heavens with Hell lurking in the background?" MatPat questions, a hand over his chest.

"I…am wondering the same thing myself," Ross blinks.

…

…and we fade to silence…

…

…until a _motor_ revs EXTREMELY loud, echoing in the arena! The audience were still a bit confused, but appealed by whoever was coming…

…and then…

…

…

…

…

_"**WOO-HOOOOOO! YEAAAAAH!**" _cried a red-clad white-haired man FLYING from above the APEXTron on a demonic-looking red motorcycle!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" MatPat shouts.

"_HE'S_ OUR NUMBER THIRTY?!" Ross inquires.

The motorcyclist backflipped in the air about three times and soon lands on the stage, circling and making donuts at the center before coming to a halt. The audience FLOODS the arena with massive cheers and shock, instantly recognizing this man as **#30 "The Legendary Devil Hunter" Dante**, who looks at the ring and removes up his goggles…and says, "I'm back, baby."

("Shout at the Devil" by Mötley Crüe plays)

"DANTE'S OUR NUMBER THIRTY! THE STYLIN' SHOWSTOPPER IS BACK HOME! VERGIL DIDN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND IN HELL, AFTER ALL!" MatPat states.

"HE DAMN WELL SHOULD'VE!" Ross exclaims. "I DON'T WANT THIS OLD BASTARD FACING LUKE FOR THE IC TITLE!"

Going along with his new Devil Arm, Dante donned his _Devil May Cry 5_ look, but he has cleaned up to look more like himself in the Prologue of the game's story; though, he has kept his beard, giving off a grungier look. Dante struts his way to the ring, taking his time to do his signature entrance with the crowd joining along. Nearly everybody stopped what they were doing to stare in bafflement. Some were impressed by the arrival…most were not. Soon, Dante hops on the apron and slingshots into the ring. The music soon fades away, the audience left to cheer immensely, and almost everyone staring down at Dante, especially twin brother Vergil. Nero was just shaking his head in utter disbelief. He had thought they might never come back from the Underworld ever after severing the roots of the Qliphoth. But now he's here…the sons of Sparda are back.

"You know what, OF COURSE Dante would take his entrance up to an ELEVEN as the last entrant in the Rumble! It shouldn't be that surprising!" MatPat states, grinning. "…How the heck did he even pull that stunt, though?"

"I'd rather not question due to my sanity slipping from figuring out _how_ did these two even leave Hell to begin with," Ross retorts.

Dante scans the competition before him, hands on his hips before raising a finger up…and proclaims while circling around, "And now, I'm going to play…with…_you_!" He points straight at Vergil…who stands from the corner and walks up to his younger brother. Dante has removed his jacket and shirt as his brother comes closer…

…until Vergil gets blindsided with a Standing Dropkick from Carmichael! Dante targets him now for even interfering with their feud, striking at him at a fast rate with multiple boxing jabs and hooks. After a total of ten punches, Dante performs a beautiful Dropsault to take down Carmichael. Then almost everyone charges after Dante, but they would get taken down one by one: Jeremy from a Scorpion Kick, David from an STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam, and PewDiePie from a Beast Uppercut (Pop-up European Uppercut)! Dante wastes no time to start making eliminations! First, he grabs David and HURLS him over the ropes; next was Carmichael, same process of elimination for him! There is NO MERCY from Dante tonight! But Bane stops him with a Chop Block from behind, bringing him down to a knee. RC sets him up for the Virus Impact…

…but Dante smoothly counters that into a Hurricanrana! Bane rolls to his feet…and he eats a Superkick from Dante, completely going over the ropes!

"DANTE IS GOING CRAZY HERE! Carmichael's gone! David's gone! And now, RC Bane is gone!" Matthew states.

"He's eliminated two of my best picks! ASSHOLE!" Ross snarls.

The Legendary Devil Hunter circles the ring with his arms splayed HBK-style, absolutely lively of his return…before coming to a halt…when Nero steps up to him, staring still in disbelief. "Hey, kid!" Dante greets nonchalantly. "Glad to see me and your old man back?" Nero demanded a massive explanation as to how they even got out in the first place…so Dante turns to his returning twin and asks, "What do you think? Should we tell him?"

Vergil looks over at Nero and ponders on the request…then says to Dante, "Not yet."

"Good idea," Dante grins…before the sons of Sparda suddenly knock down Nero with a Double Backfist to the face!

"Oof! Seems Nero won't getting his answer anytime soon," MatPat comments.

With Nero out of the way, Dante and Vergil can now get back to business as they stare each other down. They lean into each other, foreheads and nose pressing against one another and hardly sharing any words. Dante then pushes Vergil's head back to start with the brawling. Back and forth, back and forth, these two brothers of blood continuously strike each other's temples to nearly no end. Vergil blocks the next consecutive punch with two palm strikes to the chest and a Forearm Smash to the face! Dante stumbles back to the ropes and Vergil takes hold of him for an Irish Whip. Soon as Dante bounced back, he rolls over on Vergil's back. Vergil turns around and _catches_ the Superkick attempt! "Can't blame a guy for trying," Dante says, before nailing a Leg-feed Enzuigiri! Now Dante takes him up on his shoulders…

…and Vergil hops off as soon as Dante spun him around…

…

…and after setting him up, he drives him down with the Judgement Cut DDT (Hammerlock Legsweep DDT)! Vergil stands DOMINANT over his younger brother…

…until Voorhees grabs him from the back of the neck and SLAMS him with the Camp Killer!

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS, THAT CHOKESLAM!" MatPat exclaims.

"That Camp Killer never ceases to be painful to watch. Voorhees is just now reminding EVERYONE he is a force of nature to be reckon with!" Ross states.

Nearly everyone charged after Jason again, but they get taken down one by one. Jeremy from a Shoulder Block, Kohta from a Big Boot, and PewDie from a Lariat. Nero comes back, springing at Jason with the Red Rose (Springboard Forearm Smash)…only to be caught in his arms! Voorhees turns his body for a Spinal Tap…but Kenshin Chop Blocks the leg, bringing him down on his back with the help of Nero's weight. Right after that, Dante comes in with a 180° spun flare transitioned into a Leg Drop. Then, Jeremy takes his turn as he runs to the ropes…and flies off to land a Mambasault (Lionsault) on top of Voorhees! Next was Vergil, who already ascended to the top turnbuckle…

…

…and comes down with an Aerial Rave (Diving Double Foot Stomp) to the chest! "Let me show you how it's done, old man!" Nero boasts as he also made his way to the corner, jumping off the ropes twice to perform a beautiful Air Hike Moonsault! PewDie decides to join them with a run to the ropes, then shimmies his shoulders, dusts them off and nails the Bro Knuckle Shuffle (Five Knuckle Shuffle)! The last one to go was Kohta, who climbs to the very top…

…stands high, balancing himself right…

…

…

…and pays homage to Takashi Komuro with a Diving Headbutt all the way down to the face of Voorhees!

"High-risk maneuver from Kohta Hirano, the last of the men who struck their big moves on the behemoth known as Jason Voorhees!" MatPat declares. "All of them focused heavily on that killer, hopefully weakening him enough to eliminate him completely!"

"The curse of being the biggest object to enter the Rumble lives on in this day and age, Matt! But even after all that, think about how many times they've already _tried_ to eliminate Voorhees," Ross brings up. "And believe you me, it won't be a surprise when Voorhees demolishes them all for the umpteenth time."

As Kohta thrashes around from the stinging pain of that headbutt, everyone else begins to surround Voorhees and Kenshin orchestrates them to start taking the Beast of Bad Luck out of the ring FOR GOOD. The impromptu magnificent seven are all in agreement and begin to attempt carrying Voorhees over the top rope…that is, if they can bring his dead weight to those ropes. They do manage to sit him up and Kohta, leaking with blood from the forehead, joins in to turn Voorhees over. They drag Jason's body closer and closer to the ropes…

"Oh, there's so close! They're almost there! I think they're gonna do it—I really believe they're about to eliminate Voorhees!" MatPat proclaims.

"Seeing is believing, lads, but for all we know, he might just be playing possum here…!" Ross assumes…

…

…

…

…_correctly as JASON VOORHEES POWERS OUT OF THEIR CLUTCHES!_ "AND HE IS!"

Our seven men has been sent back from the might of Voorhees, but PewDiePie comes back after him with a Bro Fist…_and Jason blocks it with his own hand_. Felix panics and tries breaking away until Jason grabs him by the throat…

…

…and HURLS him over the ropes to the outside, completely eliminating him!

"From the Elite Eight to the Magnificent Seven, Felix Kjellberg is GONE! And he landed UGLY onto the floor FACE-FIRST!" MatPat exclaims.

Kenshin confronts Jason, attacking him with a succession of forearms…then a low kick to the knee that brings Jason down…backpedals…

…and goes for the Sakabatō Forearm…

…

…

…which Jason blocks with his bare hands! He grabs him by the waist…

…carries him high in the air with a Gorilla Press of sorts…

…

…

…and THROWS Kenshin out as he lands on top of Felix! Kohta nails a kick to Jason's gut, proceeding to perform a Cutter variation of the Gun Stun…but Jason pushes him off. The Gun Otaku runs after him again, only to be popped up on his shoulder, placed in an upside-down belly-to-belly position…

…

…

…and DRIVES his head in the center of the ring with the Final Friday (Tombstone Piledriver)! The Crystal Lake Monster attempts to pick up Kohta and throw him out…until _Dante_ had stopped Jason with a Superkick to the face! Jason staggers, but keeps his footing and glares at Dante. The Stylin' Showstopper smirks, clapping and beckoning him, as if he's a dog, "Come on, come at me boy! You can do it! Over here!" Voorhees stomps after him furiously, hand extended…and Dante ducks…

…as _Vergil_ and _Nero_ spring from the ropes to land a Starfall (Diving Thrust Kick) and a Red Rose simultaneously! Yet again, Voorhees stumbles…then Nero blasts him with a Superkick…followed by Vergil's Lunar Phase…and Dante's Superkick! Jason now falls to his knees, completely dazed from those kicks to the cranium. Dante and Vergil stand back-to-back with each other…and the younger twin calls out his older twin, "Remember what we used to say~?" Vergil simply turned away in a snide manner…but he smirks to some extent…

…

…Voorhees glares up, trying to stand…

…

…

"Jackpot!" the twins utter…

…

…and the sons of Sparda strike him down with the infamous Jackpot (Double Superkick)!

"For one moment, just ONE MONENT, the sons of Sparda have reunited to take out the biggest obstacle of the whole Intercontinental Rumble!" Matthew claims. "It's temporarily, but that's more than enough to finally put down Jason Voorhees!"

"I don't know how much I can take these people trying to get rid of Jason when the inevitable is going to happen," Ross says.

With Voorhees fallen on his back, the trio try again to eliminate him themselves…

…_but Nero's eyes widen_…

…

…

…

…**_as Vergil turns Dante around and—Dante pushes Vergil him off from getting Yamato'd!_** Dante elbow smashes Vergil to the ropes and the two brothers are now leaning over them, trying to eliminate each other. The Sparda twins refuse to back down as there's no way for them to prevent their own elimination…

…

…

…

…_so Nero does the honors of pushing them both over the ropes and down to the floor!_

_"The Sons of Sparda are GONE! Nero has completely taken them out of the Rumble!" MatPat states. "And now we're down to our FINAL FOUR!"_

Dante and Vergil realize their position on the ground and look up to see Nero flipping them both off. No doubt they were surprised and caught off guard by Nero's capitalization due to them being so focused on each other…yet Dante somehow finds this humorous, especially telling Vergil he got his ass eliminated by his own son. Vergil retorts the fact that Dante was also eliminated by his own nephew, but Dante waves it off as he begins leaving. As Vergil follows, Nero still demands his answers from them, and Dante replies with a simple two-finger goodbye gesture (the same one from the end of _Devil May Cry 4_)…while Vergil looks back over his shoulder. The camera's mic catches his words, "Win this match and perhaps we'll tell you…" The sons of Sparda have left the building…and Nero looks back…

…

…

…to see Jeremy sliding back in the ring (almost snake-like, even)…and Kohta shaking his head off from the Final Friday and now giving an unhinged expression.

"Quite the Mexican standoff, so to speak, we are having in our Intercontinental Rumble, ladies and gentlemen. One of them is down, but we're looking our Final Four here," MatPat utters. "It's 'The Beast of Bad Luck' Jason Voorhees…'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis…Kohta Hirano…and 'The Lone Devil Hunter' Nero."

"Most of them have come this far, especially Nero at the number one spot, lads. If it's possible, there's a slight chance for Jeremy Ellis to win this one out as he has the biggest advantage coming out at number twenty-nine," Ross states. "He's practically the freshest out of all of them. That is, if Voorhees doesn't eliminate him first."

The three young talents stare each other down from a certain distance in their corners. They've realized they are the last ones left, having come this far and each one of them will refuse to hold back. But through their trash talking, they forget about someone for a brief moment…

…

…

…and that would be _Jason Voorhees, who suddenly sits up, as if he rose from the dead!_ The audience were spooked, including our commentators and wrestlers. Voorhees slowly ascends to his vertical base and stares down his next supposed victims…before giving them a threateningly unhurried cutthroat taunt. The Crystal Lake Monster has reminded them all he's the biggest threat…and Kohta reveals his bravado, pointing his finger guns at both Nero and Jeremy…before directing them towards Jason and "shoots" at him. Now, Jeremy himself had no signature taunt of his own…but he had something of a feat he was proud of…and that would be his athleticism, displaying it by hopping on the middle turnbuckle and springing off it to perform a corkscrew into a somersault handspring on his feet! "I'm gonna fly circles all over y'all! Especially _you_, big man," Jeremy proclaims, last pointing at Voorhees. Nero scoffs at Jeremy, calling him out as a spot monkey. He merely flicks his nose with a thumb and chuckles, proceeding to point at one individual at a time, "Let's see, which one wants to play?" He points his finger last at Jason…who walks towards him…

…

…

…and all three men tackle him from every side, trying to beat the hell out of Jason with a various amounts of kicks, punches and clubs!

"Despite past failures, these three are still trying to wear down Jason Voorhees, knowing how big of a threat he is!" MatPat claims. "Foolish or ambitious? Can it work this time around?"

"How can it?! The big bastard's managed to survive these so far!" Ross retorts. "I say these lads are FOOLISH."

Obviously, Jason quickly disposes of the three by powering out of their pile. Voorhees deals with Nero via Clothesline, then knocks out Kohta with a Big Boot, and catches the running Black Mamba into a Spinning Side Slam! Jeremy tries to roll away, but Jason catches up to him and pulls him to his feet. He lifts him on his shoulder for an elimination attempt, but Jeremy slithers out of it. Jason turns around to receive a kick in the midsection, bending him over. Jeremy takes advantage with a bounce off the ropes and strikes a Scissors Kick, adding a smooth corkscrew spin to it at the end. Jeremy measures Voorhees from a safe distance, watching him rise back up…then runs for the Necrotizer from behind…

…

…

…and JASON SNATCHES HIM WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER! Nero comes in with a Rainbow Bullet to the back of Jason's head and he glares at him dead in the eye. Nero shows no fear as he taunts him, then ducks his Clothesline. Turning around, Nero strikes Jason's jaw with a Bicycle High Knee…followed by a Spinning Backfist…then a Spinning Back Kick to bring Jason down on his knees…and ends with—Jason grabbing Nero at the throat! Mrs. Voorhees' son holds tight, choking Nero with his hand as he stands up…before lifting him up…

…

…

…and NERO REMOVES HIMSELF FROM HIS GRIP…AND HITS A FOREARM SMASH ON THE WAY DOWN!

"REMARKABLE! What a counter by Nero!" Matthew exclaims.

"Hate to say it, but even I agree with you on that!" Ross says.

Kohta capitalizes with a Dropkick to the back of Jason's right knee, bringing him down again to a foot. With that, he hits the ropes to come back with a Running Stunner! Jason goes down on his back and Kohta forces himself to his feet, grabbing hold of Jason to try and pull his body off the mat. Of course, Jason proved too heavy for Hirano the more he tried pulling him up by his very tattered and grimy jacket…

…

…until his hand twitched…

…

…

…and grabs hold of Kohta's throat in true jump scare fashion! Voorhees slowly rises with his clutch tightening around the neck…the two stare at each other dead in the eye…

…as Kohta manages to break the hold with a Double Axe Handle…and pulls Jason into a sickening headbutt! Kohta falls back HARD, most likely knocking himself out and/or worsening his own headache…but it wasn't for naught as Jason is nursing his head…

…

…especially how _his hockey mask_ now has a crack!

"How THICK was that fatass' skull?!" Ross exclaims. "And I swear, if we see Jason's face before the end of this…ugh…"

"I pray we won't," MatPat assures his colleague.

As Jason holds his mask, Nero BLASTS him right in the jaw with a Bicycle Knee Strike! The Crystal Lake Monster goes virtually limp, leaning forward on the ropes. Nero attempts to capitalize on eliminating him, but Jason nails a sharp elbow down on his head in retaliation. Nero staggers and gets taken on the shoulders of Voorhees, being set up for a Final Friday…

…

…but Jason has trouble with Nero thrashing around harshly and getting around to apply the Guillotine Lock! He adds in the bodyscissors, though Jason's hands hold them back and carries Nero all the way to the ropes! Nero is standing on the apron and hangs on to the headlock tightly with Voorhees' waist on the rope! The Beast of Bad Luck is REFUSING to budge, REFUSING to let himself go over! But Nero is just as stubborn to keep the Front Facelock…

…

…and Voorhees NOW begins to teeter! His feet are beginning to hover off the canvas and in the air as Nero pulled back further and further! The AT&T Center are on their feet to watch in anxious anticipation for Jason's long-awaited elimination! Nero is on his back, SCREAMING as he uses his leverage to pull Voorhees down more…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES AT WHAT I'M SEEING! NERO'S USING ALL HIS STRENGTH TO FORCE VOORHEES OVER THE TOP ROPE!" MatPat calls. "MY GOD, HE'S SO CLOSE!"

"I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND IF NERO ACTUALLY GETS TO BRING THAT BIG MONSTER DOWN!" Ross proclaims. "COME ON, YA LITTLE BASTARD! HEAVE! HEAVE!"

…

…

…

_…Jason is now hanging upside-down on the top rope and trying to lean himself back in the ring…_

_"ALMOST THERE…!" MatPat utters._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…BUT KOHTA AND JEREMY GRAB JASON'S LEGS…**AND GIVE THE FINAL THRUST NERO DESPERATELY NEEDED! JASON VOORHEES FALLS OVER THE TOP ROPE, FROM THE RING TO THE FLOOR BELOW, TO DEAFENING CHEERS!**_

** _"YES! YES! VOORHEES IS OUT! VOORHEES IS GONE!" MatPat screams. "THE INTERCONTINENTAL RUMBLE HAS FINALLY RID OF THE BEAST OF BAD LUCK! HIS TYRANNY IS OVER!"_ **

** _"IT'S A MIRACLE! A GODDAMN MIRACLE!" Ross shouts. "…THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY JUMP SCARE AT THE END, RIGHT?!"_ **

** _"NOPE! Unlike any slasher flick, this one shall end on a better note with one of these three young athletes leaving here as the next challenger for the Intercontinental Championship!" MatPat states._ **

Jason lands on his feet and slowly glares back at the three who've eliminated him, especially Nero who gave another defiant middle finger to him. Jason Voorhees holds his glare before walking away at a very slow pace. In any case, Jeremy, Kohta and Nero see they're now the Final Three…and with Jason FINALLY gone, there's nothing to fear of his wrath…and nothing to prevent them from declaring war on each other. No intimidation. No hesitation. Nero has reached his vertical base…

…

…and tackles Jeremy down into a slugfest, pounding him with a flurry fists as Kohta stomps the both of them!

"Whoa! Nero takes down Jeremy! Hirano right on them with the stomps! No more temporarily alliances! It's now every man for himself once more!" MatPat states.

Jeremy turns it around to add in a few strikes of his own before Kohta yanks him off of Nero with raw strength. Kohta punches Jeremy toward the ropes and grabs him for an Irish Whip. Soon as Kohta bends over for a Back Body Drop, Jeremy dodges him to the side with a cartwheel…Kohta stands back up to see Jeremy's gone…

…

…

…before turning around and getting his lights knocked out with Lights Out (Superkick)! Then Jeremy catches the oncoming Nero with a Snap Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver, planting him on top of Hirano! Nero rolls away, so Jeremy will have to do with Hirano, progressively slithering to a prone position, almost Randy Orton like. He gages Hirano silently, waiting patiently to strike him once he stands up. Kohta eventually makes it to his feet while holding his head…

…Jeremy has him measured from behind…

…

…

…

…and Kohta turns around—to push Jeremy off of him and avoids the Necrotizer! Jeremy bounces back with a handspring and Kohta seizes him on his shoulders, adjusts him just right to a Fireman's Carry…and drills him right on his head with the Carbine Driver! Jeremy's head is ringing as he's utterly stunned…and Kohta drags him up by his wrist to the nearest corner. Hirano brings Jeremy on his shoulders, prepping for another Carbine Driver, this time on the turnbuckles. Kohta takes a few steps back…

…and then he sprints over…as Jeremy slides off and counters into a Two-handed Bulldog straight into the middle turnbuckle!

"Jeremy with the counterattack! He narrowly avoids the worst fate possible this time!" MatPat comments. "Now Jeremy Ellis runs up the turnbuckles…and, OH, he nails the Tornado DDT! Textbook perfection!"

The Black Mamba hops to his feet and grabs Kohta's legs, quickly turning him over for the Snake Charmer (Lion Tamer)! Jeremy knows well enough he's not eliminating Kohta this way via submission, but it'll weaken him enough to get him over the ropes. Jeremy inputs all his force and CONTORTS Kohta's body to the most unnatural ways by pulling back on his legs. Kohta didn't even start crying out in pain until Jeremy presses his knee on his head, stretching out and bending his back in such ugly fashion. Kohta has been tapping out endlessly to no avail before Jeremy finally lets go after a full minute. Jeremy picks up Kohta and places him on the ropes, trying to get him out…

…

…Jeremy gets him halfway over the ropes…

…

…until Kohta regains the strength to hang onto the ropes…push himself back in and elbows Jeremy several times. Forced to let go, Jeremy backs away to recover while Kohta stands in the nearest corner. Jeremy runs at him and Kohta sidesteps his opponent, chest-first goes Jeremy into the turnbuckles. Kohta turns him around to attack his chest with repeated, sharp knife edge chops. Enough damage inputted, Kohta takes a few steps back halfway away from the corner…

…and immediately returns with Kick to Kill (Helluva Kick)! Jeremy Ellis stumbles forward from the kick ringing his bells, falling to all fours as Kohta ascends to the second rope. By the time Jeremy shakes the cobwebs off, he turns around…

…

…

…and plants him with a Diving Somersault Neckbreaker! Kohta rolls to his feet and EATS A DEVIL BREAKER FROM NERO!

"Whoa, amazing Over Castle from Hirano! Now he just needs to—OHHH! DEVIL BREAKER! Nero CLOTHESLINES the daylights out of Hirano!" MatPat reacts.

"Damn fatso got turned inside out from that!" Ross states.

Kohta lands on his stomach, then Nero sets his sights on Jeremy picking himself up on the ropes…and Rainbow Bullets him out of the ring! But Jeremy falls through the ropes from the impact of that kick, therefore he's NOT eliminated. Nero has not realized that, however, as he goes back to Kohta, forcing him to his feet in a Front Facelock position. He drapes an arm over his head…lifts Hirano high…

…

…

…and twirls to drive Kohta's head down via Neo Devil Buster (Spinning Brainbuster)! Kohta is LAID OUT and Nero gets back up to get Kohta out…until Jeremy Ellis flies at him with a Springboard Clothesline! And with such grace and elevation, no less! Jeremy wastes very little time to bring Nero and OVER THE ROPES, HE GOES! But Nero hangs on, sitting on the apron and trying to get back in! Jeremy goes for a punch and Nero blocks it with a punch of his own. After a Hangman over the rope, Nero brings Jeremy out with a Vertical Suplex spot, likely looking for another Neo Devil Buster…

…yet Jeremy is moving his feet all around to escape near elimination. Jeremy lands his feet on the apron and strikes a DEAFENING Rope-aided Enzuigiri that echoes in the arena and receives a well-earned wince from the crowd! Nero BARELY hangs on by one hand, almost losing his footing no thanks to that kick to the temple. "Sorry, dude, it's been fun…but you've overstayed your welcome," proclaims Jeremy, proceeding to set him up for the Blake Drop on the apron…

…

…

…but as soon he lifted him, Nero breaks away from Jeremy's grasp to hop back in the ring…

…

…

…

…and then _Hirano_ knocks Jeremy right off the apron with a Spear!

"AND THE GUN OTAKU TAKES ADVANTAGE, ELIMINATING JEREMY ELLIS!" MatPat shouts.

"IT'S DOWN TO NERO AND HIRANO, MATT! WE'VE ONLY GOT TWO PEOPLE LEFT! WHO'S GOING TO NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS NOW?!" Ross states.

"Devil Hunter Nero entered at the very first spot, coming SO CLOSE to ejection from the Rumble ever since! He's been in this match for over FORTY MINUTES now and has survived TWENTY-EIGHT men so far! And Kohta Hirano, arriving at number twenty, hasn't been here the longest, but doubters typically would call him gone the MOMENT he entered, but he is STILL HERE. Kohta Hirano is STILL ALIVE!" MatPat declares. "By God, he might as well be the dark horse victor here! He could prove the biggest upset in this whole contest! He just needs ONE MORE elimination to do it!"

Nero has rolled away to catch his breath while Kohta does the same at the ropes. A clearly disappointed Jeremy Ellis rubs his hands down over his face as he lies on the floor before getting up to leave, earning a few slaps on the back and rounds of applause from the front row. If one notices clearly, Jeremy is caught cracking a small smile on camera, albeit a subdued one. Meanwhile, back at the squared circle…Kohta and Nero have themselves glowering each other down from their spots. Kohta picks himself back to a vertical stance, pointing straight at him and then asserts, "I'll agree with Jeremy on this…you've overstayed your welcome. This Rumble and the title shot…are MINE." Nero shakes his head, using the ropes to stand on both legs. Both men meet at the center as they hold their intense glares and talk trash at each other…going nose-to-nose…

…

…before Nero hits the first blow! And now Kohta, striking back at the head! Then Nero, then Kohta! Nero, Kohta, Nero, Kohta—these two are BLUDGEONING each other with the stiffest punches ever delivered! And San Antonio are SPLIT in half on cheering for both men!

"Apologies for lacking the Southern accent, lads, but as the legendary Jim Ross would likely say, this turning into a HELL OF A SLOBBERKNOCKER!" Ross claims.

"Apology not necessary as you speak the TRUTH, Ross!" MatPat agrees. "There is no holding back between these two young competitors! And the crowd is LOVING IT! They absolutely enjoy a good brawl!"

For half a minute, Kohta and Nero have pummeled each other's craniums until the former had gained the advantage the more fists he landed. Then those fists turned into straight jabs to the face, hitting up to nine before winding up his arms Bubba Ray style…

…points the finger gun at his head…

…

…and—Nero kicks him in the gut! Kohta took too much time playing the crowd with his theatrics! And now Nero helps him pay for it with an oncoming Neo Devil Buster…

…

…

…but not this time, as Kohta slides out…and drives him into the canvas into a German Suplex! "One!" the fans counted…with Kohta rolling to his feet and Nero in tow…and lands a second German Suplex, crowd counting, "Two!" A third German, Kohta counts on with he and Nero on their feet once more…

…and he hurls him…

…

…

…

…_but Nero lands perfectly on his feet!_ Kohta stands up, confident he's completed the Infecta Trifecta…until getting shoved into the turnbuckles…and DRILLED via Chaos Theory! He flips backwards into a second…flips back once more, this time hooking Kohta in a Pumphandle position…

…

…and _Kohta_ escapes the Maximum Bet mid-flip, sliding down over Nero's shoulder! Kohta pushes him away to the ropes…

…then Nero bounces off with a Lariat…

…

…at the same time Kohta goes for his own, both men knocking each other down to the mat! The audience, at the edge of their seats and even most of them standing up in excitement, hands the APEX athletes a round of applause for what they've presented for them thus far, breaking into the chants, "THIS IS AWESOME! (Clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!) THIS IS AWESOME! (Clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!)"

"YES! YOU'RE DARN RIGHT THIS IS AWESOME!" MatPat exclaims. "What a COLLISION! Hirano and Nero are down after having the same idea of nailing a Lariat! But they cannot be counted out! They have to take each other out of the Rumble over the top rope!"

"These two blokes aren't HUMAN! (Technically, at least Nero isn't _fully_ human) They are showing what amount of pride and passion they've got in this match, how far they've come and lasted, especially Nero!" Ross implies. "You know what, credit where credit is due, Hirano has proven himself to endure a brutal event like this! But right now, whoever stands first gains the advantage of this match!"

Nero and Kohta rest beside each other for a while before rolling away to opposite ends of the ring ropes, using them to pick themselves up. At the same time, they reached their stances, albeit standing against the ropes. Kohta first charges at Nero, who forces him to eat a boot to the face. Kohta staggers away back to the ropes…and Nero rushes him, only to receive a retaliating Back Elbow! Now Nero distances himself, Kohta grabbing him from behind in a Full Nelson…and Nero breaks away to BRUTALLY elbow his face, one that sends SPIT flying out of his mouth! With Kohta holding his jaw in absolute pain, Nero runs back at the ropes…

…

…

…and so does Kohta, chasing Nero to land a resonating Lariat INTO the ropes, not over! Nero slides down on the ropes with hands on his chest, then Kohta tries again for another to finally rid of him…

…

…

…and the next second, he sees Nero suddenly appear in front of him and hits a VICIOUS Bicycle High Knee! Kohta's head WHIPS back from the impact as Nero tries again to lift him over the ropes. But Kohta wouldn't have it as he kicks his head over and over until Nero lets go by force. Kohta then pulls Nero up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, only that he attempts to throw him over and out Attitude Adjustment style. However, Nero retains his grip on the top rope as he struggles with Hirano to stay inside. Kohta eventually moves away from the ropes, though Nero is given a chance to slide and push him away with a Dropkick to the back. Kohta almost trips over…

…then Nero hooks him up in a Leg-hook Back Suplex hold…

…lifts him over…

…

…Kohta flips back, lands behind Nero…_arms hooked_…

…

…

…_and plants Nero face-first with the Death Blow (Killswitch)!_

"KILLSWITCH ENGAGED! Kohta hits the Death Blow in honor of Takashi!" MatPat calls.

"Yeah, pay tribute to the guy _you yourself_ eliminated," Ross scoffs. "Hypocrisy, this former king senses around here!"

"That aside, Kohta pulled the Death Blow right out of the gate, but there's no doubt he's running on fumes at this point. He can't get up quickly to capitalize on Nero and eliminate him."

It's true. Kohta has been unable to move with the energy he's spent so far as is Nero, who's even worse. Slowly, but surely, Hirano sits back up and grabs hold of Nero. The Gun Otaku tells Nero it's all over for him and throws him over the ropes!

…

…

…

…BUT NERO HANGS ONTO THE _APRON_!

"MY GOODNESS, THE APRON, NERO DANGLES FROM IT FOR DEAR LIFE! ONLY ONE FOOT HAS TOUCH THE FLOOR, BUT HE'S NOT ELIMINATED!" Matthew shouts. "Oh, that is SMART! Nero REFUSES to quit here!"

"What will it take to get rid of this demon bastard?!" Ross questions.

With only one foot, Nero hops himself back on the apron and disperses some energy into Skinning the Cat back in the ring! Kohta sees this and has become further agitated and furious at this point, becoming more unhinged than ever with how Nero hasn't even been eliminated at this point. Pulling at his hair and stomping the mat in frustration, Kohta isn't sure how much longer this can keep going, but he's DESPERATE to try anything. For now, he stalks Nero, urging, BEGGING him to turn around…

…then once Nero did, he runs at him…

…

…

…

…and Kick to Kills Nero…at the same time Nero hits the Superkick! Nero goes down as Hirano is STUPEFIED, barely able to stand! His eyes are glazed over, stumbling into the ropes that Nero moves away from. The Devil Hunter shakes his head from the Big Boot, now noticing Kohta frantically pulling himself up to stand. But Kohta defiantly glares at him, ridiculing, "C'MON! I've felt worse kicks than THAT!" Nero scoffs and replies, "You asked for it," before nailing a second Superkick to Hirano and sending him over the top rope!

"THAT'S IT! Kohta's out! Nero has—"

"Hold it right there, Brainiac! Look CLOSER!" Ross interrupts his fellow commentator…

…

…

…

…

…_as Kohta is STILL ALIVE by a THREAD! LITERALLY, as his single hand clings on to the top rope! "The fatso LIVES! How the hell is he even doing that?!"_

_"This is just a theory, but I believe it's the fighting spirit within, my friend! Kohta is also REFUSING to die here just like Nero!" MatPat states. "But who knows how much longer that flame will last!"_

Nero is EXHAUSTED, unaware of Kohta's position before turning around…and even _he_ is BAFFLED by the sight of it. One hand. Just ONE HAND is helping Kohta stay in the match and Nero can't help but shake his head. Kohta sluggishly pulls himself back on the apron, both hands on the ropes now. He almost lost his footing, but he is able to stand, albeit on unsteady legs. Kohta Hirano, bleeding from the mouth, MOCKS Nero and says, "I'm FAR…from FINISHED…! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?! _I'M STILL FUCKING STANDING!_" He _dares_ Nero to try that Superkick one more time…and that third one won't even be enough to get rid of him…before nearly losing his stance again as those kicks to the head are beginning to take their toll on him. Even so, Kohta grins…and weakly points his finger at him and "shoots" to cheers.

"Valiant, defiant…insane. Those are the three words I can think of to even define Kohta Hirano," MatPat utters. "I hate to say it, but the result is obvious now…yet at least he goes down his way."

Nero…cracks into a chuckle, almost laughing even. From what we can tell, Nero sees the amount of rebelliousness Hirano has…and he has no choice but to respect that. "You're a crazy son of a bitch… I like you. Too bad it has to end this way," Nero says. The Devil Hunter stands ready…Kohta is on his last legs…

…

…

…

…_then slingshots himself over the ropes_…

…

…

…

…

…

…**_and Nero lands the final Superkick to the jaw, knocking Kohta's lights out! He tumbles and hits the floor below, the bell ringing and the crowd going NUTS!_**

** _"NERO WINS! NERO DOES IT! OH, MY GOD, HE'S DONE IT!" MatPat shouts._ **

_[All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad!_

_Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed!_

_Frus-tra-tiooon is getting bigger~!_

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

_Pull my Devil Trigger~!_

_Embrace the darkness that's within meeeeeeeee!_

_No hiding in the shadows anymoooooore!_

_When this wickedness consumes meeeeeeeee!_

_Nothing can save you_

_And there's no way ooooouuut!]_

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the Intercontinental Rumble…'The Lone Devil Hunter' NEEEROOOOOOO!" Michael "The Mic" Martin makes it official.

Nero COLLAPSED right on the mat as soon as that bell rung, letting the fatigue finally set in after outlasting ALL twenty-nine men. But quickly, he realizes while sitting up, as the announcement was made, the crowd noise increases in cheers, the sound of "Devil Trigger" playing…it all starts to settle in…

"NERO IS GOING TO NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS, ALL RIGHT! AND HE'S GOT TITLE OPPORTUNITY AHEAD OF HIM!" Ross states.

"BEFORE OVER 15,289 FANS, WHO ARE ON THEIR FEET, NERO ENDURED THE LONGEST FORTY-FIVE MINUTES OF HELL IN HIS CAREER AND LEAVES A WINNER TONIGHT!" MatPat exclaims. "STRAIGHT FROM THE NUMBER ONE SPOT, NERO HAS _EARNED_ HIS WAY INTO THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! HE FOUGHT THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE AND HE VERY WELL DESERVES IT!"

Nero, as he stands, has his hand raised by referee Marshall Eriksen and soon is released to go celebrate on every turnbuckle in front of the fans. Panting heavily, Nero SMILES through and through, pumping his fists high in the air. He falls to his knees and leans far back, beating his chest with a fist. He stands back up, cursing under his breath due to this match taking its toll on him, but it was damn worth it to him coming this far. After a few seconds, Nero puffs out a few breathes and climbs the turnbuckles one last time to raise a right fist followed by gesturing that the Intercontinental Championship is as good as his around his waist. Kohta Hirano is seen sitting against the barricade, wiping the blood off his lips and jaw. It's clear how dejected he appears from this loss. Hirano pushes himself back to his feet and walks away nursing his jaw.

"Honestly, there's credit where credit is due for Kohta Hirano! There is no shame in this loss for him! He put up one hell of a fight in the end!" MatPat assures.

"I suppose you aren't wrong about that. Hirano earned enough respect to the end, just like how Nero earned the victory in this match," Ross nods. "…Too bad it'll all go to waste when Luke Smith becomes the INAUGURAL Intercontinental Champ! As if he never lost the title~"

"Suppose we'll see by the time Night of Champions arrives. For now, this is Nero's moment…and this is it for us at _this_ moment because I'm pretty sure I lost my voice. Need a bit to recover," MatPat coughs. "Mark? Ted? Any of you guys wanna take it from here?"

"Gladly, Matt!" Markiplier chimes in. "Absolute BIG thanks to MatPat and Ross for lending their voices to an incredible Rumble match…and it's only the opening contest. So we are JUST getting started, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Highly agreeable, Mark," Ted says. "Now, let's head backstage where our favorite interviewer, 'Violet' Clarissa Rivera, conducts her job with her latest interviewee! Clarissa?"

"Nobody says interviewee, old man," Logan scoffs.

"SHUT UP."

The last shot of Nero is seen on the turnbuckles at the southwest corner, pointing at the hard camera with his left finger gun to gesture he's coming after Luke Smith for sure before moving backstage…

* * *

…where we see "Violet" Clarissa Rivera, microphone in hand, slowly backpedaling with the cameraman following her as she nears a locker room door. The San Antonio crowd were quick to cheer for very own San Antonio native returning onscreen.

"Thanks, Ted!" Clarissa smiles. "I can share everyone's sentiments about how this Intercontinental Rumble turned out, so congratulations to Nero. Best of luck to him _and_ Luke Smith at Night of Champions next week. But right now, I'm standing at the locker room door of former APEX World Champion _Naruto Uzumaki_. Let's see if he doesn't mind letting a lady in."

After that joke, Clarissa knocks on the door, asking to come in…and a voice soon responds, "Yeah, sure, go right ahead!"

Clarissa opens the door, the cameraman following in suit behind her back…and he pans out to reveal **"The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki** new ring gear (say similar to Kazuchika Okada's gear) in complete orange and black to go along with his _The Last_ appearance. Upon reveal, the fans let out a massive pop for their favorite Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

"Hey, Clarissa! What's up?" Naruto greets with a wide smile.

"Evening, Naruto, I'm sure you're as excited as I am to be back here at APEX," Clarissa smiles.

"Oh, you bet. Definitely feels like I've come back home…away from home, of course."

Clarissa chuckles to the quip, then puts a demeanor to set the interview, "Well, in any case, tonight, you will face Isaac Clarke in the main event for the third time within this company's history. And in a tournament for a title shot to Beowulf's APEX World Championship at Night of Champions, no less! But considering how much has changed since, what is running through your thoughts at this moment? If you win tonight, who'd you like to face in the finals?"

Naruto folds his arms into his chest and puffs his cheeks to exhale deeply, "Both of them are loaded questions, to be honest. You're right. A lot's changed since Isaac and I interacted. Since he was put on the sidelines for so long. He's a whole new man…as am I. I don't doubt Isaac's abilities and I'm sure he doesn't doubt mine. As for _when_ I win tonight, I'm hoping for a rematch with Scorpion, because he was a heck of a challenge to overcome before. But I wouldn't mind Tommy Oliver as well; it'd be the first time we'd clash here in APEX. All in all, this tournament is VERY exciting for me. I look forward to what all of us have in store. For now, my eyes are _all_ on Isaac. We're tied at the moment…but I'm confident enough to believe I'm leaving Homecoming the winner here…and I'll be leaving Night of Champions the FIRST-EVER _TWO-TIME_ APEX World Champion. You'd best BELIEVE IT—"

"_I believe_…that I might have a hard time to be certain of you, Naruto," says another voice, one of an English female…and both Naruto and Clarissa were flabbergasted to see **Ellie Langford** walk into the room.

"Ellie? What brings you here?" Naruto asks.

"Just thought I'd stop by and wish you luck, Naruto…because you're gonna need it, especially against Isaac," Ellie replies.

But the blonde ninja chuckles, taking Ellie's word as some form of a joke, "I appreciate it, but I don't think I have to worry about holding back against Isaac."

Ellie wasn't laughing along, though. She kept her serious demeanor with her arms crossed and says, "I don't think you have to worry about you holding back against Isaac…it's more you having to worry about whether Isaac holds back against you or not."

Baffled and confused, Naruto narrows his eyebrows, yet tries to preserve his composure with a small smile, "Uhhh…what are you talking about?"

"Look, Naruto, I understand you and Isaac have a friendly history…but this isn't the same Isaac Clarke you know anymore," Ellie states. "No matter whether you are a friend or a foe, he will not show any kind of mercy. He will see you, Scorpion and Tommy as nothing more than obstacles to _destroy_ in order to reach his goal. He has an opportunity of a lifetime to become the next world champion. And he will not hesitate to take you down. So…it's only fair I tell you to back out of this match."

The crowd reacts with a huge "Ooh~" and Naruto actually took offense to that, blinking hard at Ellie. Clarissa remained in her position in the middle as she leans the mic back to Naruto, who says, "Ellie…I appreciate the concern…but it's clear _you_ have no idea who you're talking to. I don't back down from _any_ challenge any kind. All in all, I don't give a damn about how different Isaac is right now compared to then. If he's gonna treat me like an obstacle to get through…then it's only fair I do the same for him."

"…Don't say I didn't warn you, love. I was trying to help keep you _alive_," Ellie retorts, turning to leave the room.

Clarissa looks back at Naruto with worry before walking out well. The camera slowly zooms on Naruto looking out where Ellie left. There is plenty of determination displayed over his face…but Ellie's words might be running through his thoughts at this moment.


	3. APEX Homecoming – Part 2

**Apocalypse Academy (Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi) vs. Trish Warrington, Alyssa Parker, and Angel Hayden**

**Recap:** Second match of the night, yet the crowd was already a bit exhausted from the Intercontinental Rumble, so these six young women are gonna have to pick up the pace. Fortunately enough, they do enough to energize the crowd right out of the gate with Saeko Busujima and Trish Warrington starting the match…and the former surprising her opponent with a Running High Knee that turns her inside out! Trish, _completely_ caught off guard, flailed back to her feet like she was hit by a truck as Saeko hits a Shoot Kick to the stomach that took her feet off the mat and flat on the mat. As she got on all fours, Saeko stood ready with her left leg raised high for an incoming Axe Kick, displaying her flexibility…until Alyssa and Angel rush in to double-team her…but Rei and Saya had beaten them to it when they simultaneously springboard off the ropes with their respective Dropkicks! By then, Trish lifted her head up and AVOIDED the Axe Kick by rolling away. She, Parker and Hayden regroup and recover for the moment…but our _Highschool of the Dead_ women _refuses_ to give them that one particular moment to breathe as they hit the ropes together…Saya leaped with a Fosbury Flop onto Angel…Rei Miyamoto with a Springboard Shooting Star on top of Trish…and Saeko Busujima with an Over-the-top-rope Suicide Dive into Alyssa! All three land their high-flying techniques to PERFECTION.

Sadly, the momentum on their side doesn't last long as Saya, tagged in by Saeko right after they returned to the ring, applied the Takagi Special (Surfboard) on Warrington and Parker comes in after to drop a knee into her face. Saya released Trish from the Surfboard and Angel followed by scraping and grinding her boot across her face. Saeko and Rei were then knocked out of the apron after attempting to help their friend. Referee Andrew Styles tried regaining control of the match as it quickly spiraled into chaos and a three-on-one stomping session. Saya does put the effort in to fight back despite the odds, but it didn't matter for her as Alyssa ducked her Clothesline and Dropkicked her from behind. Trish caught her in a Drop Toe Hold and Angel finished this with a Leg Drop to the back of her head. Later, Angel is tagged in and she's showing her teammates and the rest on her main roster what she's got with a vicious Hair-pull Mat Slam, Randy Orton style, and followed into a Scissored Armbar. Saya was no doubt in agonizing pain for the minute she spent in the hold, but she refused to quit to the likes of Angel. Soon after she partially released the Scissored Armbar, she was rude enough to kick the back of her head to an echoing clack.

Angel tagged out to Trish for a brief moment just so the latter can mock her opponents for Saya's current predicament. She sat Saya up and revved her knee for an early finish, bringing panic to Rei and Saeko because Trish would be going for a Beauty and the Knee (Bomaye) to _the back of the head_…but she fakes them all out with her slowing down and her leg going over Saya's head. The upset look on Rei and Saeko brought insensitive laughter from Trish and Alyssa before Trish suddenly Shoot Kicks Saya's face in. Now Alyssa is tagged in legally and for a valet who didn't wrestle much, she was actually quite talented. After twisting Saya's arm in a hammerlock, Alyssa forced her down on her stomach and performed a handstand to apply unbearable pressure before bridging the hold to make it worse. Alyssa ultimately lets go and lands a Walk in the Park (Cartwheel Moonsault) on Saya's spine after bouncing off the ropes.

A bit later, Alyssa has Saya cornered and she tags in Trish, who takes Saya to the ropes for an Irish Whip. Trish sought a Back Body Drop when Saya rolls off her back and takes Alyssa out of the ring with a Gamengiri! Saya then caught Trish with a Lou Thesz Press and repeatedly palm strikes her face in like she was Kyle O'Riley as she blocks to no avail. Warrington does manage to shove her off, but Saya gets closer to her friends for a tag to Rei Miyamoto! Rei and Trish were quick to rekindle their feud, battering each other with endless forearms. Rei overpowers Trish, bringing her down to her knees before running to the ropes. Trish avoids the running knee for a back elbow to Rei's face. Now Trish hits the ropes herself and Rei catches her with a Spinning Heel Kick. Rei picks Trish up for a Death Valley Driver, but the self-proclaimed Queen of Strong Style escapes with a Sitout Mat Slam. She follows it up with a Beauty and the Knee, but Rei avoids it by an INCH, rolls to her vertical base and snatches her into not one…

…not two…

…but _three_ German Suplexes in a row—Infecta Trifecta!

…And she wasn't even FINISHED. No, sir, because she switches holds on the virtually limp Trish Warrington for a Dragon Suplex followed by a Bridging X-Plex, adding and completing the Dance with the Dead (German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex followed by a Bridging X-Plex), which only earns her a two-count!

Saeko was brought back into the match with a tag, placing her boot on the top turnbuckle for Rei to smash Trish's head into. The violet-haired swordswoman reaches to her high-rent district and jumps off for a Diving High Knee, but she rolls through as Trish moved away. With a Toe Kick to the midsection, Trish goes for the Scissors Stomp, but Saeko avoids that as well and pushes her away into the corner where Alyssa tags herself in. Alyssa went for her Queen's Billion Dollar Clothesline (Running Discus Clothesline), but Saeko countered into an Arm-trap Swinging Hangman's Neckbreaker—no, another reversal with an Elbow Smash! Alyssa has the Cobra Clutch applied…then Saeko throws her over the shoulder…and delivers a Running Knee Strike to the back of her head! Saeko with the hook of the leg…

…and Trish and Angel break up the pinfall! They beat up on Saeko until Rei and Saya tackle them off of her. Saya punches away at Angel before she blocks and deliberately knees Saya in the abdomen, proceeding to throw her out, but Saya stays on the apron. Seeing this, Angel rushes into a shoulder block to the gut and Saya sticks her head between her thighs for a Back Body Drop over and out of the ring! Not long after, she _beautiful_ executes a Springboard Moonsault! With Rei and Trish, the former already pushes her back into the corner and knocks her jaw out with a Step-up High Knee, then followed by an Enzuigiri while turned away. Rei steps aside for Trish to stagger ahead, soon seeing her current situation with the Apocalypse Academy trio surrounding her now. To this day, they still hold a grudge against Trish for concussing both Saeko and Saya in her feud with Rei. With three of them united once more, they finally have Trish right where they want her, watching her trying to worm her way out of this by feigning forgiveness…

…and Saya has her eating a Superkick! Then Rei strikes the tailbone area with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Saeko hits the ropes to hit a Running Big Boot…

…after that, a Springboard Moonsault from Takagi…

…

…and concluded Miyamoto prepping her naked right knee for a successful _Bomaye_! They then see Alyssa coming to from the knee to the back of her head, already on her feet…until Rei and Saya Double Dropkicked her into the ropes. Given permission to end this match on their terms, Saeko runs and swings around the ropes for a Bushido Code (619), then Alyssa stumbles into a Flapjack (Miyamoto) / Cutter (Takagi) combination—Drop Dead! The match would settle for a Frog Splash finish by Busujima, earning the 1-2-3 pinfall.

Post-match, Saeko takes to the microphone to give thanks to the fans, her friends and all who've supported her to earn her the title opportunity at Night of Champions. She is humbly grateful and deeply promises that not only will she win the APEX World Women's Championship, but ensure that all her hard work, the pain, the sweat, the tears will NOT have gone to waste just for this title shot to slip away from her fingers. She has great respect for Satsuki Kiryūin…but if there's anything for her to know, she is a STARVED competitor. There will be no holding back. There will be no mercy. She REFUSES to let anyone call this opportunity a fluke…as she will let EVERYONE and especially Kiryūin know she EARNED it in the end.

Saeko proclaims her final note, "So, Kiryūin…nothing personal between us…_but I'm coming for your head._"

* * *

**"The Beast of Geats" Beowulf vs. "King of the Monsters" Godzilla vs. Ed (with Eddy)**

**Recap:** "HOSS! HOSS! HOSS!" the audience chants with all three powerhouses standing in opposing corners. Edback is the first to taunt at Eddy's behest, beating his chest metrically to the "FEED ED MORE!" chants. Beowulf, who has been STARVING for competition since APEX nearly closed and felt cheated out of being unable to relish in his reign to the world, simply DARES his two opponents to even cross the King of the Danes. But Godzilla beats them all with his iconic roar resonating within the arena. This has Beowulf step up to Godzilla and the two behemoths glare each other down and talk trash, Beowulf bringing up the Fire Drake he's slain is much more threatening than Godzilla himself…and Godzilla retorts that he's faced a three-headed alien dragon and LIVED. Before the two did anything, EDBACK blindsides Beowulf with a Double Axe Handle and fires away with multiple fists at Godzilla! Ed takes Godzilla to the corner and Turnbuckle Thrusts him on repeat until Godzilla raises a knee to Ed's face. Then Ed gets hooked up from behind by the returning Beowulf and he tosses him ACROSS THE RING with a Release Dragon Suplex! But Beowulf turns around to find himself FLYING OFF THE MAT from a Running Shoulder Block from the Alpha Kaiju! Beowulf lands next to Ed and the two unfortunately stand up to face Godzilla as his hands clutch into their throats…AND GETS SENT FOR A RIDE TO OBLIVION WITH A DOUBLE-CHOKESLAM, ALL WITH PURE RAW STRENGTH! The fans were PUMPED to witness such fast-paced attacks from three giants in three minutes while Godzilla lets out a roar in triumph!

These three monsters have done nothing but DESTROY each other's bodies with their bare hands, brute strength and added in a few weapons to up the ante. Edback repeatedly clobbers Beowulf in the corner with endless amounts of Clotheslines, proceeding to Hammer Throw him into the turnbuckles, then picks him up for a Running Powerslam. Godzilla has his turn to engage a fist-trading brawl with Ed, quickly winning out by way of Big Boot. Ed exits the ring for Eddy to try and help him recuperate, but Eddy cowers away since Godzilla has followed Ed out. He kicks him in the gut and lifts him in a Military Press, looking to flatten Ed on one of the nearest announce tables…until Ed slips out and clings onto Godzilla for a Sleeper Hold, bodyscissors included! The King of the Monsters has trouble removing Ed from his back…but he wouldn't have a problem with getting rid of him…

…

…because of **Beowulf sprinting and sending them crashing through the exploding barricade via Spear!** Eddy stands alone in HORROR as "HOLY SHIT!" chants are sung within the AT&T Center after witnessing such destruction in a short amount of time!

Beowulf waits for one of them to stand and it would be the Alpha Kaiju himself, glowering deeply at the fearsome warrior. Soon as Godzilla stomped after Beowulf, the latter already hops off the steel steps and hits the former with an impressive High Knee. Godzilla stumbles and would have his head SMASHED into the steps. Beowulf grabs the steel steps and blatantly RIPS off the top half, suddenly knocking out Edback again with it! Returning his attention to Gojira, he bellows as he HURLS the steps at him…

…and _Godzilla catches those steps in his hands! Beowulf is BAFFLED…and realizes too late as _**_he gets SLAMMED over the head by Godzilla in a downward motion as if the steps were a simple steel chair!_** The Big G throws the stairs in the ring, executing a Running Senton on the Beast of Geats thereafter. Beowulf, busted wide open from the steps, coughed pugnaciously from a near 400-pound monster crushing his chest, then Godzilla forced him back in the ring and slid in an empty corner. The crowd is anticipating what might be an upset and the Beast of Geats having a taste of his own medicine with Godzilla stalking him from the corner. Through his bared teeth, a visible blue fiery breath is exhaled as Godzilla hisses and awaits Beowulf to stand…and when he did, Godzilla CHARGES like a demon…

…

…

…

…_as Beowulf DISCUS ELBOW SMASHES the Kaiju right in the face!_ Godzilla goes down, but Beowulf carries his dead weight back up in a Front Facelock. On his knees, Godzilla springs to life with a powerful push to the ropes and Beowulf returns with a VICIOUS knife-edge chop to the chest! Godzilla winces…but he shoots a quick glare at the Beast of Geats as he slowly rises back to his feet…and then OVERHAND CHOPS the chest of Beowulf! The King of the Danes falls to a knee, arms crossed over his torso…but with utter defiance, he stands back up and SCREAMS in Godzilla's face. Then Godzilla returns the scream with his own bellow…and Beowulf chops the chest with a backhand! Godzilla, another Overhand Chop! Back and forth, to no end, these two goliaths are WHIPPING each other's upper bodies! The end results are grossly lashed and bleeding chests before Godzilla grabs Beowulf by the head and sends a brutal Knee Lift to the gut. But Beowulf fires back with not one, not two, not even three…but FIVE European Uppercuts! Godzilla is down to one knee and that gives the Monster Slayer time and leverage to put him in a Front Facelock…drape the arm over his head, inciting the AT&T Center to stand…

…

…

…and **lifts the King of the Monsters in a Vertical Suplex hold! Beowulf had sought the Wulfhammer (Jackhammer)…**if Godzilla had not a chance to strike down a knee to his head! By then, he already stands back on his feet and lifts Beowulf in a Military Press…

…

…

…

_"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"_

…_but Edback returns with a Running Crossbody Block into the Alpha Kaiju, causing Beowulf to fall on top of him as well!_ First pinfall of the match here with Ed and Beowulf covering…

…and GODZILLA POWERS OUT, SENDING BOTH ED AND BEOWULF FLYING OFF! Ed and Beowulf get back up, the latter runs, misses a Lariat, turns back around and Ed MOUNTAIN BOMBS Beowulf onto the steel stairs! Ed watches Godzilla return to a vertical base and knocks him flat on his back with a Leaping Headbutt! Then Ed wastes NO time to ascend the turnbuckles with Eddy at ringside cheering him on. Ed has reached the very top…

…

…

…

_"I AM EDBACK! _ ** _CHEESE AND MACARONI!_ ** _"_

…and Ed FLIES through the sky to land a Burhead Bump (Headbutt, sometimes while diving) onto the King of the Monsters!

…

…Or at least he would have, if Gojira had not rolled away, causing Ed to crash and burn! Edback holds his face while standing up…**and Godzilla BLASTS him out of his boots and into the corner with the infamous Flying Kaiju Dropkick (Running Front Dropkick)!** Edback is shaking the cobwebs as he uses the ropes to pull himself to his feet, Godzilla already grabbing him and signaling for the finish. He puts him in a Standing Headscissors…flips him over into the Elevated Prawn Hold…over 15,000 strong chanting Godzilla's name…

…

…

…and…Eddy SLAMS a steel chair into Godzilla's back! Godzilla drops Ed down the moment he was hit…yet he was unfazed…and he shoots a heavy death glare towards Eddy, who immediately loses color and drops the chair to try and talk his way out of this. Godzilla merely holds the scowl, wanting NONE of his bull. Realizing this, Eddy tries to escape, only to be caught by his three hair strings and have his throat in Godzilla's dominant right hand. An Atomic Breath Chokeslam—that Eddy escapes…because of Ed's save by way of Lariat, but Godzilla does not go down! Ed hits the ropes and _again_ lands another Lariat, yet there is hardly budging from the Big G himself. Third time is the charm…but not this time with Godzilla grabbing hold of his throat! The King of the Monsters lifts the Big Ed for an Atomic Breath Chokeslam (Vader's Sky High Chokeslam)…

…

…and Edback breaks out of the hold with a Double Axe Handle mid-air! Then, Ed kicks Godzilla's abdomen, grabs his arm, twists it and proceeds to **carry him on his shoulders in a Cradle Suplex! San Antonio is going INSANE at the sight of Godzilla himself is being HELD on another person's shoulders, Eddy grabbing his head in agape and our ringside commentators in absolute disbelief. Edback marches around the ring…**

**…draws near the ropes…**

**…**

**…and runs…**

**…**

**…**

**…_but not before his eyes widen in horror…_**

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…WHEN BEOWULF HITS THE SPEAR, INADVERTENTLY HELPING ED SEND GODZILLA INTO THE BELLY OF HADES (Ryback's Shell Shock)! Beowulf LEAPS off the mat and to his feet, bellowing at the top of his lungs to a pumped-up crowd!_ **

But with Godzilla out of the ring and Edback flat on his back, Beowulf has now decided to go for the finishing blow. He drags the dead weight of Edback to the point of a Front Facelock. Cricking his neck, Beowulf vertically holds Ed high…

…

…

…and decisively FLATTENS Ed, center of the ring, with the Wulfhammer, hooking the legs Goldberg-style for the triumphant pinfall!

Beowulf raises his APEX World Championship to celebrate his victory with referee Corey Parker holding his hand up. Markiplier soon joins him with a microphone in hand, first congratulating him for not only winning, but also thanking him for staying with APEX as their world champion. To a round of applause, Beowulf is more grateful for APEX taking him in, giving him a home and molding him into the man he is right now (or in this case, a _beast_). All of his efforts, his hard work, his undefeated streak—paid off _completely_ for the belt he is carrying right now. Mark goes straight to the questions, asking for the King of the Danes' thoughts about the #1 Contender's Tournament for the APEX World Championship and its contestants. Beowulf wishes he can face them all, being the hungry competitor he is. Speaking of hunger…ever since APEX nearly shut down and the roster was becoming scarce, Beowulf felt left in the dark and disgruntled with no one to challenge him. This match with the likes of Godzilla and Ed, both of whom Beowulf credits for their worthy, no doubt fed his hunger…but he was still STARVING for more. Whether it'd be whom he considers his best rival, the Orange Spark…or the "devil from space"…the infamous icon of _Mortal Kombat_…or the man people consider the legendary Ranger, the Beast of Geats lets them _all_ know this is not the same man that won the belt at Summer Wars…this is a man, a warrior, a BEAST that is RAVENOUS for a long-awaited competition…and he outright REFUSES to be disappointed by their lack of effort by Night of Champions. He tells them—no, he DEMANDS those in the tournament to bring all they got…and give their all, especially by the time one of them wins the finals…so says the king. Because by then…King Beowulf will be waiting.

* * *

**The Wolves (Erik Rollins, Hannibal Ambrose, and Damian Reigns) vs. The Hardcore Trinity (Mason Stone, Marcus King, and Nolan Gates)**

**Recap:**Right before referee Shawn Yeager could ring the bell, Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. appeared on the APEXTron. He reminds everyone in the arena of the earlier announcement involving the Tag Team Turmoil…and has officially declared that this Six-Man Tag Team Match will now determine which of these teams will gain entrance into that very gauntlet contest. Now the stakes have been RAISED. There is now an even bigger reason to give these two trios motivation to put in the effort for a spot in the Tag Team Turmoil.

The Wolves and the Trinity are standing together at the center with the crowd growing loud in their cheers at the sight of this showdown. Each individual share similarities in some form of stature, but when it comes to personality and their point of views, they are _complete_ opposites. The Wolves believe in fairness and justice. The Trinity—and the Foundation as a whole—believe in slaughter and mayhem. But one question is asked by MatPat at ringside, "Which one of these stables are the most dominant forces in the whole company…and which one of them believes they're just that?" As the arguments and insults continue trading between these two factions, the crowd were actually showing full support for the Wolves and against the Trinity after their heinous acts back in _RAMPAGE_. Suddenly, Marcus King blindsides Hannibal Ambrose with a pie-face push…and Ambrose SPITS in Marcus' face. Marcus gradually removes the saliva off his face with a hand, absolutely disgusted while Hannibal taunts him and gets held back by Erik Rollins. Our polar opposites back away to their corners by order of the official…

…but Hannibal says, "Fuck it," and so does Marcus, the two instantly breaking away from their teammates to go after each other as Hannibal Crossbody Blocks into Marcus and rains wild, rabid punches all over him! This incites the rest of the Wolves and the Trinity to break into an unrelenting brawl that spills all over the ring and out of it! Hannibal on Marcus! Damian on Nolan! Erik on Mason! Referee Shawn Yaeger is having absolutely no control over these people, yet the San Antonio natives are absolutely loving it! Hannibal punches and kicks Marcus to the point of him rolling out of the ring, Damian obliterates Nolan with a Clothesline over the top rope and Mason BARELY escapes Erik as the Trinity regroup outside and the Wolves own the squared circle right in the heart of the AT&T Center! Though the Wolves are on a high, Erik can't help scolding Hannibal for going after Marcus…and Hannibal just shrugs, "I don't know. I like a challenge."

After all six men have calmed down and settled in their corners, it is decided that both faction leaders Erik Rollins and Mason Stone will begin the match, much to Hannibal's displeasure. Rollins and Mason circle the ring and progressively latch hands for the Greco-Roman Knuckle Lock, playing it safe…until Mason blatantly thumbs Rollins in the eye! The Dark Angel forcefully drags Rollins by the hair all the way to his corner, aggressively kicking away while Nolan holds Erik and Marcus beats him down with clubbing fists. Mason tags in Nolan, who leaps into the ring; he gets some distance for a charging run, nailing a Single Leg Dropkick, lands on the apron to sweep Rollins off his feet, and then slingshots back in with a Rope-aided Corner Dropkick! Now Marcus is tagged in, dragging Erik away for an Irish Whip to the ropes. He made the brief taunt that what Rollins is receiving will be given to Hannibal soon before catching Erik with a Spinning Side Slam! Right after that, Marcus rests his foot on top of Erik's face and presses it down to make him kick his feet all around in anguish. Marcus grins, especially at seeing Hannibal throw slurs and being held back by Damian.

Erik does get breathing room when he escapes a Corner Clothesline with a slide through the ropes followed by a Rope-aided Enzuigiri. As Marcus stumbles back, Erik springboards off the ropes to make a knee-to-face contact via Begrimed Skies (Springboard High Knee). The leader of the Wolves watches King attempt to back to his feet and he hits the ropes, seeking for The Second Coming—that Marcus King stops with his head popping up…and making Erik perform a perfect backflip to land on his feet! Erik ducks under the Clothesline and strikes the Trinity's strongman with a Pelé Kick! With enough distance, Rollins tags out to Damian Reigns and he rushes at Marcus with a Leaping Clothesline, blasting him down on his back! It was a showcase of two bulls clashing and locking horns in the squared circle that appeased the Texas natives. Marcus and Damian started off besting each other with Running Shoulder Blocks, always colliding, yet never budging from their vertical stances. They stare each other down, realizing how much they are equal in strength. But they wish to disprove that with more Shoulder Blocks, Marcus gesturing for Damian to go first and even going as far as to call him a "little man" in spite of how close in size they are. He obliges and hits the ropes for another Shoulder Block, ramming into Marcus who stays on his feet with a shit-eating grin. Not so intimidated, Damian goads Marcus to do a Shoulder Block himself. Marcus complies with a bounce off the ropes and roughly smashes into Damian's shoulder as the Enforcer of the Wolves remains standing. They get in each other's faces with a lot of talking smack, then they both go for the ropes at opposite ends…

…and instead of another Shoulder Block collision, Damian opts out for a Superman Punch to Marcus! With his back turned, Reigns rolls him up to a near-fall! Though King was a bit heavier than Reigns, the latter DEFIED the laws of physics itself when he lifts him all the way up to his shoulder…and he executes Marcus King with a One-shoulder Elevated Powerbomb! Damian HOWLS in triumph to the skies with the audience rallying behind him!

Now Hannibal finally gets his turn to duke out with Marcus, keeping him cornered with barren and flailing punches before he got forced back by the referee. But then Hannibal breaks off to land a Leaping Corner Forearm Smash and he tags out to Erik. Hannibal drops down on all fours as Erik rolls over him and makes a U-turn to hop off of the Rabid Wolf to nail a Double Knee Strike to the face of Marcus. Damian tagged himself in during, Erik performs an Irish Whip to Marcus and Damian rocks him with a Lariat! Into the cover and a kick-out from Marcus King at two! After Hannibal gets tagged back in, he takes over for his fellow Wolf comrades. He drags him to the ropes where he would jab him in the face frequently before running to the ropes and back to hit a John Woo Kick (Running High-impact Front Dropkick)! Hannibal essentially dominates the likes of the large Marcus King by his lonesome, being overconfident enough to ignore Erik's calls for a tag…and it does come to bite him in the ass when Mason feigns coming into the ring and this distracts Hannibal long enough before he turns around to eat a _massive_ Side Kick from the Hardcore Foundation's powerhouse! Marcus quickly mounts Hannibal with an unforgiving sequence of raining fists to the face, shouting and swearing at him for spitting him in the face earlier. Marcus King, once a kind, gentle giant, is now brutalizing the daylights out of the youngest member of the Wolves with his bare hands.

The Trinity take their turns with many tag-ins and tag-outs to weaken their opponent, Marcus especially venting his anger out on Ambrose before Mason had to calm him down and prevent themselves from getting disqualified. Meanwhile, the Wolves are frustrated and feeling helpless with how separated they are from Hannibal, but despite that, Erik Rollins seems to be the only one giving vocal support to his best friend. At one point, Hannibal did come close from separating himself from the Hardcore Trinity after biting at the nose of Nolan Gates to escape the Cross Armbar. The result left Nolan with a bloody nose and the Mad Wolf looking like a bloodthirsty cannibal…until King stops Ambrose with a Double Axe Handle to the spine…and he then Hammer Throws him back to the Trinity's corner, Hannibal practically exploding into the turnbuckles! As Marcus gets back to the apron by Shawn's order, Nolan picks up Hannibal against the corner and tags out to Mason. The Dark Angel Irish Whips Gates after Hannibal and he hits a Step-up High Knee, then thrusts Hannibal into an Elbow Smash by Mason, who throws Hannibal back in the corner to a seated position. Marcus is tagged in, then gets a running start, makes a U-turn and…he slows down inches away from Hannibal as he spitefully SPITS down at his face! "Enjoyed that, you little SHIT?!" Marcus shouts, Big Booting his face in afterward. He walks over to the Wolves' corner, mugging over Hannibal's complete vulnerability enough to provoke Damian's rage as the official desperately holds him back.

Still in the corner, Marcus headbutts Hannibal as it brings him down to both knees…but Hannibal shakes his head and uses the ropes to bring himself up. King mockingly asks if he wanted more…and the Mad Wolf answers, "Oh, _please_, yes, sir…may I have some more?" Marcus gratefully agrees…and grabs him by the vest to deliver yet another headbutt! Hannibal shakes his head around like a madman and yells, "C'MON! I FELT THICKER SKULLS THAN THAT! I WANT YOU DO IT! COME ON, HIT ME! _HIT ME!_" If there is one thing to know, it's you never put a wild animal in the corner…and in this case, it is a wild Hannibal Ambrose, who received a final headbutt by King…

…

…Hannibal ROARS in his face and returns an even uglier headbutt of his own! Hannibal, in complete berserker mode, knocks down both Mason and Nolan with wild sways of his arms! He avoids a Clothesline from Marcus and bounces off the ropes to hit a John Woo Kick! Marcus nearly falls off his feet, but when he bounced right back, Hannibal swiftly kicks him in the gut and drives him down in a Snap DDT! Thankfully, it didn't take Hannibal long enough to make the tag and Erik Rollins arrives into the action with the Diving Somersault Neckbreaker. Beating his chest, Rollins signals for his own killing blow: The Second Coming—that Marcus evades yet again…

…and takes him out with a New Sound Breaker (Chokeslam Backbreaker)! Now Marcus covers: 1, 2—Hannibal breaks up the pinfall…

…

…and Mason Stone obliterates him with a single Dying Light (Double Knee Facebreaker)! Mason stands up—TO A SUPERMAN PUNCH BY DAMIAN REIGNS THAT TURNS THE TRINITY LEADER INSIDE OUT! But Damian turns around as Nolan jumps high off the canvas to compress his torso in with the Timepiece Stomp—or at least, he would have…

…if Damian had not caught his legs! He drags him all the way to an Elevated Prawn Hold…and nails an EXPLODING Reign of Power (Jackknife Powerbomb)! Damian howls once again in triumph…but that would be proven to be a mistake…as Marcus takes him out with a decapitating Lariat! Then he picks him back up, carries him in a Crucifix hold…and hurls Damian's whole body over with a Colossal Drop (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb)! Having enough, King tags out to Mason and the two decide to end this match while they have the chance. Stone carries Rollins to his feet, setting him up in a Suplex-like manner and lifting him…if it wasn't for Erik's stubbornness with his legs moving around. Marcus does help to club Erik's back…and when Mason lifted him up again, Rollins complied and mule kicks Marcus in the face! Then he counteracts with a Falcon Arrow! Hook of the leg…

…and Marcus stops the pinfall with a boot to the back of Erik's head! Marcus grabs hold of him and lifts him on his shoulders…until Hannibal flies to the rescue with a _Super_ John Woo Kick (Missile Front Dropkick) that takes Marcus out of the ring! "JOHN WOO KICK, MUTHAFUKKA!" Hannibal cries before going for the ropes and making a rebound with a Suicide Dive! Nolan has recovered from the Reign of Power and hits the ropes as well to earn high-speed momentum…

…

…and flies OVER the ropes with a Suicide Somersault Senton onto Hannibal! Damian has seen bodies flying…and it looks like he wants in. He hits the ropes once…twice…

…

…

…_and, with enough speed, he also takes flight to land an Over-the-top-rope Suicide Dive on everybody!_

Almost everybody, as Mason and Erik are still in the ring alone. The Dark Angel is the first up and he slithers to the nearest corner from Erik's blind spot, ascending the second turnbuckle. Standing tall, Marcus gives a quick cutthroat gesture before diving off for the Dying Light…

…

…

…and Mason **hits the canvas back-first as Erik sidestepped him!** Erik now gets in Mason's blind spot from behind…and strikes the back of his head with Silent Hound (Superkick to the back of an opponent's head)! This brings Mason down to a knee as he holds his cranium…

…

…

…and gives Erik the right opportunity for The Second Coming (Seth Rollins' Curb Stomp) and a merited victory via pinfall!

The Wolves take home the "W" as Erik Rollins rolls to his knees to raise his fists, ecstatic to have his team in the Tag Team Turmoil. Hannibal and Damian have already regrouped with their leader to celebrate while the Trinity are left with only to seethe over their loss and disappear to the back. Later backstage, Robin Scherbatsky catches up with the Wolves to host an interview over who will be in the gauntlet match at Night of Champions. As the leader, Erik Rollins declares that both Hannibal and Damian should be qualified. He states they are more than capable of leaving the Tag Team Turmoil the next World Tag Team Champions; the Wolves have been around the longest in APEX and it was about time they have their due.

* * *

**Unsanctioned Match (with guest referee Ricardo Alvarez, Jr.) – "The Latino Kid" Jesse Alvarez vs. "The Gore Machine" Jason Krueger**

**Recap:** Six years in the making. Over initial biasness and immaturity, this feud has lasted for so long and runs so deep between them. Jesse accepted it was his own fault for his favoritism that caused Jason's bitter hatred against him for the first few months of ACW. On the other hand, Krueger's own hatred should have been let go and should have moved on at this point. However, this acrimony will not be put to rest until they have this match, one that will be unforgiving, unmerciful…unsanctioned. As such, once that bell rings, this contest will be considered unmarked in the history of Apex Caliber Wrestling, as if this never existed and prevent a blemish in the company.

Alvarez and Krueger stand in the middle of the ring, giving each other such heavy scowls. They say nothing to each other as enough has been stated in the past. This is where it all started; this is where it will all end. Ricardo Alvarez, appropriately garbed in a referee's attire, separates the two and explains that in spite of the lack of rules, he will be the one to call it down the middle and if neither man can continue, he will have no choice but to end the fight. But they were more focused on each other than Ricardo's word. Sighing, the second-generation luchador calls for the bell…and Krueger first flips off Jesse in his face, displaying his clear loathing for him. The Latino Kid calls him out for being juvenile…before unapologetically _slapping_ him across the face! As Jason takes the time to register that slap, Jesse proclaims, "First hit, _asshole_!"

…and the furious Krueger slaps him right back! Jesse nurses his face and turns back to Jason tackling him down to the canvas, both enemies battering each other with inexorable fists! They roll out of the ring together, standing on their feet, and then Jesse hits a Forearm Smash to have Jason stumble close to the corner barricade. With that, Jesse attacks him with a Clothesline that sends them both over and into the crowd area! The fight is spilling out into the audience and the audience themselves are loving the idea of being closer to the action in spite of security doing their job to keep them away from Jesse and Jason! As Ricardo follows to ensure the safety of both competitors, this chaotic fight continues to move around the fans. At one point, Jesse grabbed a cup of soda from a female fan to have a big sip…and spits a massive spray in Jason's face! In quick reaction, Jason strikes a Throat Thrust Uppercut to Jesse. Then he swipes the same cup away to have a drink before spraying his soda-spit all over Jesse's face! But after a minute of nothing but fisticuffs in the crowded seats, our two wrestlers have returned to the ring when Jason sends Jesse over the barricade with a Big Boot.

Subsequently throwing Jesse head-first into the ring post, Jason now resolves to look under the ring apron for any available weapon. The first few he takes are a trashcan full of weapon goodies (e.g. kendo sticks, a metal pipe, a crutch, a trashcan lid, etc.)…and a big black bag, which Jason particularly grins at and puts that one away on the steps for later usage. Jason has taken the full trashcan and throws it over inside, causing all the weapons to spill out…but there was one missing…and that was the crutch that strikes Jason's abdomen by Jesse Alvarez's hands! He goes to town on the former asylum inmate's body with multiple crutch shots, throwing it aside when he was finished with it. He backpedals a few feet, measuring Jason on his hands and knees…goes for a Running Knee Strike, but Jason has sidestepped him…

…and that's what Jesse counted on; he runs up the apron, jumps from the bottom rope to the middle rope to the top rope—no-hands, in fact—and Springboard Corkscrew Moonsaults on top of Krueger to an enormous roar of gasps followed by cheers! Jesse plays to his fellow Texans, boasting over the agile maneuver. Pride comes before the fall as Jason has recovered long enough for him to see Jesse peeking under the apron for another weapon of choice and blindsides him with a Running Knee Lift! Then, Krueger grabs Alvarez's head and the camera mic catches Jason calling Jesse "a piece of arrogant shit" under his breath before hurling Jesse vehemently into the barricade corner, Jesse falling on top of his head! But he was not finished yet. The Gore Machine has dragged the entire staircase over and into the apron, where he pulls out a fresh steel chair the next. He opens up the chair and wraps it around Jesse's neck as its legs are facing in the front…and Jason hurls him into the stairs, the impact sending its way into Jesse's torso and forcing the air out of his lungs! Jesse removes the chair and has his arms crossed over his chest to cough up a storm while Ricardo checks on him. Of course, Krueger would sneer at Jesse for his father's pampering…and this has Jesse severely glower towards Krueger before he pushed his father off to rush Jason, who hooks him with a right hand that knocks him down.

Krueger has Alvarez in a Standing Headscissors on the ring apron…cricks his neck…wraps his arms around the waist while Ricardo becomes wary of his son's predicament…

…until Jesse keeps his feet planted on the apron, escapes…and scratches out Jason's eyes! With Jason vulnerable, Jesse kicks him in the gut, puts him in the Standing Headscissors…

…

…and he drives Jason's own skull into the hardest part of the squared circle with a Spike Piledriver! The Gore Machine falls absolutely limp to the floor while the Latino Kid sits back…and _grins_, content with the counter and the sight of his opponent's current position. A while later, Jesse holds Jason's head down on the third step up and drags out the trashcan the latter threw in. Jason was about to lift his head up when Jesse SMASHED it into the steps with a trashcan toss! Jason writhes in mere pain as Jesse drags him up by the hair and throws him into the ring. Bringing the trashcan with him, he slips it over Jason's body and waits in the corner…to begin a rhythmic stomping session. With a few fans clapping and counting along, Jesse measures Krueger rising to his feet…stops at seven…and rocks Krueger's head in the garbage can with The Gift of Alvarez (Sweet Chin Music)! He faces the crowd and proclaims with his arms splayed, "My 'gift' to Jason, _ese_! Drink it in, maaaaaaaaan~!"

Not all good things last, however. After failing to get a three-count, Jesse sought a Super Hurricanrana once he had Krueger sitting on the top turnbuckle…but when he was about to execute it, _Jason holds him upside-down…lifts him back up on his one shoulder…_

_…_

_…and he dives off with an Awesome Bomb (Mike Awesome's move of the same name), planting Jesse into the canvas!_ Jason has the shoulders down and Ricardo does his job to count: 1, 2—kick-out by Jesse! Jason is almost shocked, but he stays in the game, grabbing the nearest trashcan lid and stalking Alvarez to his feet. He begs him, URGES him to stand…and the second he does, Jason darts after Jesse and smashes the lid into his face with a Running Elbow Strike! The impact sends Jesse through the ropes and on the apron, which gives Jason a twisted idea as he slowly stalks him to the outside. All Ricardo can do is watch the personal conflict in front of him and stand by while Jason picks Jesse up to his shoulders near the steel steps…

…until Jesse retaliates with an elbow strike to the jaw! And a second! A third! One after another, Jesse is hammering those elbows into Jason's cranium, each strike hitting harder and faster than the last! Jesse is released and Jason is pushed back…and then he eats a Superkick from the Latino Kid! Jason Krueger is seeing lights…but he reacts with a Throat Thrust Uppercut! Jesse holds his esophagus…yet he tells Jason, "Suck it!" as he nails a Bicycle High Knee that sends saliva (and possibly a tooth) flying out of Jason's mouth! The second-born Krueger's head is leaned back as of the impact…until he makes a comeback with an Elbow Strike! Jesse nurses his jawline…but then, he spits down at the floor and his Rope-aided Enzuigiri—gets blocked by Krueger's arms! Jason quickly lifts Jesse off the apron and on his shoulders once again…

…

…

…and he **drives Jesse's head down with Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) onto the steps!** Jason rolls his opponent inside the ring for the cover while Ricardo holds his head in utter horror. Snapping back into reality, Ricardo, albeit reluctantly, drops down to count…

…_and Jesse kicks out at 2.333! Not even a NEAR-FALL and Jesse has the strength to have the shoulder up!_

Krueger sits and stares at Jesse in disbelief and Ricardo, also in shock, explains it clear to him that Jesse definitely kicked out as his son slowly rolls out of the ring and falls on the floor. The former asylum inmate now scoots out of the ring…and brings out a new foreign object in the form of a wooden table. Pushing it inside, he proceeds to set the table to its complete stature beside the northeast corner. As a precaution, Jason picks up the dented trashcan and wedges it in the opposite corner Once then, he goes after Jesse in attempts to drag him back in the ring as he pokes his head through the ropes and grab him by the hair…

…up until Jesse swings up a steel chair right into Jason's cranium! And that was the same chair Jason used on Jesse earlier to wrap around his neck like a necklace! As Krueger holds his head, Alvarez tosses the chair away and Skins the Cat back in the ring with ease. Jesse observes Jason turning around and he blasts him down with a heck of a Clothesline! Bouncing off the ropes, he connects a Sleeper Slam to the oncoming Jason afterward! As quickly as possible, Jesse ascends to the high-rent district. By the time he does, Jason has already stood to a vertical base…and Jesse performs a Diving Crossbody—THAT JASON ROLLS THROUGH! He has Jesse in his arms and pops him up in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…and makes a run for the wedged trashcan—THAT JESSE AVOIDS BY SLIDING OFF AND SHOVING JASON _HEAD-FIRST_ INTO THE FOREIGN OBJECT! Krueger staggers back into a Fireman's Carry of Jesse's own…and he drops him with the Órale! Kick (Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick)! Rolling him over on his shoulders and hooking the leg, Ricardo counts: 1…

2…

…

…Jason pops a shoulder up at 2.559! Both men lie beside each other for the moment, taking this time to breathe before gradually rising. They make eye contact with each other the second they reached to their knees…grabbing each other's hair with visible scowls…and then beginning to beat the other with their bare fists. From the subjective cheers for Jesse to the prejudiced boos for Jason, they trade their stiff punches and sharp forearms to the point of their erect positions…until Jason prevents Jesse's Clothesline with a Big Boot to the face! Then, a Roaring Elbow—Enzuigiri counter from the Latino Kid! Both are on their knees again…then they grab their weapons simultaneously (Jesse with a metal pipe and Jason with a kendo stick)…

…and Jesse strikes Jason's face while Krueger critically breaks the kendo stick over his sides! The one who got the worst end was Krueger, who may have a concussion at this point as he holds his head. Jesse grabs him by that head, slams it over the table and places him on it in a horizontal position. Going up the top turnbuckle with a hop, albeit nursing his ribs, Jesse takes in the environment around him and glares down at Jason. "You should have _never_ bit the hand that fed you in the first place, Jason," Jesse proclaims before diving for a Latino Splash (Frog Splash)…

…

…

…

…_and Jason is nowhere to be found as Jesse falls HARD on the table, making a dent! The Gore Machine quickly climbs the table, brings Alvarez up in a Standing Headscissors, lifts him upside-down…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…and performs a Krueger Driver (Spike Piledriver) through the table!_ But with Jason's head still ringing, he couldn't make the cover until after a brief ten seconds of recovery! He hooks Jesse's legs as quickly as he could…but he did not succeed in winning as Jesse kicks out at 2.75!

Enough was enough. Playtime was over for Jason Krueger. Fuming over the kick-out, he slides out to grab his big black bag, opens it up, reaches inside…and pulls out a _staple gun_, much to the dismay of the AT&T Center. He leaves his bag in the corner and stalks the prone Jesse with his gun, testing it with a few staples popping in the air with a sadistic grin. Ricardo tries stepping in, but Jason warns him to stay out of the way—Jesse _agreed_ to be in this match that holds no prohibitions and no limits whatsoever…and he reminds the famous luchador that he's a referee tonight and nothing more. Grudgingly, Ricardo moves…and Jason gets closer to the kneeling Jesse, whose eyes are glazed over. He points the gun to his forehead…claims that Alvarez deserves this…

…

…

…

…**and he sticks a staple into his skull, Jesse reacting with absolute agony!** This is the first time ever that Jesse has experienced this kind of violent discomfort…and it is surely not the last, as Jason mounts his back…and puts not one, not two, but THREE staples in the back of his head! Jesse is letting out such blood-curdling screams that are apparently the sound of music to the sadistic Krueger. At this point, Jesse has already been leaking blood from both the front and back of his cranium before Jason whacks him with the stapler gun itself. Jason sardonically offers Jesse to get those staples out of his head as he searches through his big bag again…and he pulls out a flat screwdriver. Jesse is desperately picking himself up on all fours, confused in misery over the staples stuck to his head…before Jason mounts on him again to "try" and "find" the staples in order to pry them off. All this does is cause even worse torture to the defenseless Alvarez until Jason actually does find and removes the three staples in his head, albeit with blood and hair on the screwdriver that Jason wipes clean. "YOU SICK FUCK!" chants run venomously wild in the arena and Jason taunts them all for "realizing this just now". He turns Jesse over for a clear sight of the staple, "carefully" digs under it…and yanks it out in snap-motion…

…

…**_before Jason starts repeatedly stabbing at his forehead with the screwdriver to the fans' squeamish screams!_** Jesse is suffering in pure agony and kicking his feet around _before Ricardo finally intervened and throws Jason off of his son, having enough of this insane violence!_ Almost offended, Jason _threatens_ Richard with the screwdriver until the latter SLAPS it out of his hand! They get in each other's faces, arguing at the top of their lungs before Jason pushed Ricardo…and he pushes right back! Jason falls to his back and sits up to receive the loudest and heated scorning from the second-generation luchador of the Alvarez family; Ricardo looked like he was going to pop a vein with his red face, stating he's had enough of this violence, the hatred—EVERYTHING from the career-ending Piledrivers to the staple guns to the screwdrivers. Jason stands and was actually backed into the corner as Ricardo raided on. As much as his love and care for his son is appreciated, Ricardo must not let his emotions get to him in this match…but from the looks of it, it seems he's letting personal matters get in the way as he turns to Jesse sitting against the ropes and tells him that this match is not worth it anymore. He has no choice but to end the match considering Jesse appears he will not continue…

…

…

…

…and when he was about to call for the bell, _Jesse grabbed his wrist_. Wounded and crimson masked, Jesse REFUSED to let his father end this match without a winner. The argument was brief…but after Ricardo asked Jesse if he is willing to go on, he nods…and the elder Alvarez diffidently backs away—and Jason capitalizes with a Running Elbow Strike to Jesse!

The deathmatch-like contest only continued with Jason torturing Jesse with a _lemon_ he takes a bite out of and _squeezes_ its liquid into his wounds to make Jesse cry out in pain. This was truly becoming hard to watch for most folk, especially as this is not for the faint of heart. Jason brings back the bag and dumps out _thumbtacks_ all over the ring canvas. He outright tells the new owner of APEX that he's doing him a favor by ending this now. He brings Jesse on his shoulders…spins him into an over-the-shoulder hold—_which Jesse escapes out of…_

_…_

_…then takes Jason on his shoulders instead…_

_…_

_…_

_…_**_and plants him with a lightning-quick Alvarez Driver (Death Valley Bomb) right on top of the thumbtack pile! Jason immediately sits up in screeching pain with the thousands of thumbtacks stuck in his back!_** "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU KIDS?!" yells Ricardo, perplexed at the sight of this carnage. The trembling second-born Krueger rolls off the thumbtacks, stands on his knees and sees a nearly limp Jesse leaning back on the ropes as he also has a few thumbtacks stuck on his shoulder. Jason, snarling, goes after Jesse into the corner and receives a kick to the gut, but he strikes him down with an elbow. He carries him up on the top turnbuckle and begins preparations for a Superplex, hoping to have Jesse land on the thumbtacks this time. But it's clear there's some resistance happening between them, so Jason is constantly jabbing punches into his ribs and then gives him a thick headbutt. Jason stands ready…

…

…

…

…and _Jesse throws Jason down in a Front Suplex counter, dropping him chest-first back on the thumbtacks!_ Jason kicks his legs around to feel the pain shoot through his body as Jesse slowly recovers to place his feet on the top turnbuckle and Ricardo is attempting to convince him to climb down…

…until Jason pushes the legendary luchador into the ropes that forces Jesse to slip and land on his lower regions! Ignoring Richard's rebukes, Jason grabs hold of Jesse's head and SPIKES it down with a vicious DDT…but that was not enough to warrant a three-count with another kick-out.

Now Jason has a new and fresh steel chair unfolded and set at the center of the ring. He drags a nearly dead Alvarez over to the foreign object and lifts him in a Fireman's Carry. With one drop, Jason immediately drives Jesse's head into the chair with Absolute Destruction! "It's _all_ over, Alvarez," proclaims Jason as he leans on top of his opponent rather arrogantly for the cover. A disgusted Ricardo wipes away the tacks before counting: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…3—JESSE POWERS OUT WITH A SHOULDER UP! Jason this time hooks the leg tightly: 1…

2…

…

…

…and ANOTHER kick-out, quicker than the last one! Increasingly becoming furious, Jason hooks the leg even tighter…and AGAIN, Jesse kicks out of the cover! "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Krueger shouts at the top of his lungs before taking the banged-up chair and folds it back to place it back at the center. He gets him in a Standing Headscissors again, lifts him off his feet…and DRILLS his skull again with a Krueger Driver, skull meeting steel! Jesse's body convulses from the effect of the Piledriver as Krueger proclaims it's _definitely_ over with the hook of the leg…

…Markiplier at commentary begging Ricardo to fast count this one and get it over with…

…

…

…

…_but Jesse immediately kicks out at two._ Hooking the leg again and forearm-pressing Jesse's head into the mat, Jason tells him to stay down…and he REFUSES to with another kick out! A third pinfall attempt, Jason is BELLOWING in Jesse's face to "stay the fuck down"…and Jesse spits at him right in the eye! Krueger reacts in a bit of pain, but then he turns to outright furious anger as he mounts and brutally attacks Jesse with fists to the temple. As admirable as Jesse's will to survive is, people are wondering what else is keeping him going, keeping him fighting; what is there to prove for the young Alvarez. Krueger is SCOLDING and SCREAMING in Jesse's face to stay down, to let this end, to DIE already. He wants Alvarez to DIE; he wants the voices to GO AWAY and he can't do that if Jesse is still BREATHING.

"**YOUR DAYS ARE DONE, ALVAREZ! YOUR DAYS ARE DONE! YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID TWAT?! YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO PROVE FOR YOUR PATHETIC EGO! NOW JUST DIE, ALVAREZ! JUST. _FUCKING. DIE!_**" Krueger CRIES, clutching onto Jesse's head…

…

…

…

…**_and Jesse swipes the arms away to Superkick his jaw out! Krueger talked too much—he talked too long! And he paid for it with his lights going out! The Superkick was the shot heard 'round the world and the crowd are going nuts for their hometown native reviving!_**

Ricardo stands alone in the corner, completely in disbelief at what these men have become. He can only imagine the scars that will be left on them once this fight is over…and in the meantime, both Alvarez and Krueger are beginning to stir and rise on their two legs. Jesse is absolutely covered in his own blood and Jason is coated with thumbtacks on his body; they are showing nothing but absolute hatred in their eyes, drawing closer and reaching out to each other. The second they do, Jesse makes the first punch…and Jason hits back…as does Jesse…Jason…and this turns into a sluggish, yet hard-hitting trade of bare fists. It's not until that Jason pushes him away with a Big Boot…and Jesse rebounds with a Fire Whip (Spinning Heel Kick), paying tribute to his girlfriend Korra! Jason gets back on his feet instantly and Jesse takes him for an Irish Whip, which Jason reverses with his own…

…

…

…and Jesse bounces off with a Flying Forearm Smash! Both are down on their backs again…but Jesse does not stay down for along as he performs a beautiful kip-up, hopping around in an adrenaline-fueled manner to pump up the crowd! Jesse takes up the chair that his head has been drilled into _twice_ and SMASHES it over Jason's head this time! And now, he's busted wide open! Jason stands up to have Jesse nail him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Scoop Slam, those tacks further piercing into his skin! Jesse then wastes no time to ascend the top turnbuckle…

…and descends from it to deliver a Diving Elbow Drop straight into the heart of Jason Krueger! Jesse hooks the leg: 1…2…

…kick-out from the Gore Machine! Jesse doesn't seem that bothered, however…because he has picked up the stapler gun that was used on him…and evil intentions are beginning to run through his head with a progressively growing grin. Seeing this, Ricardo tries to convince him otherwise, but Jesse deliberately ignores him to stalk Jason…and when he sat up…

…**Jesse puts the first staple on top of his skull!** Even though this was happening to Jason, the crowd were still revolted by this action as most were not used to this sort of violence. As Jason holds the area where he was stapled, he rolls out of the ring for sanctuary. Nonetheless, Jesse hypes up the audience with rhythmic clapping as he hits the ropes to go for a Suicide Dive…but Jesse immediately stops when Jason ducked under to avoid the attack. He stands and Jesse greets him with another staple printed into his chest! Jason reacts in utter, sheer pain and moves around the ring to distance himself…but Jesse has followed him out with a proper Suicide Dive, this one having him flying into his sternum head-first à la Gran Metalik as both men crash into the barricade! This reckless stunt renders Krueger coughing up a storm and holding his back while Jesse seeing his whole life flash before his eyes on the floor.

Even so, he gets back up and, after putting another staple into Jason's nape, Jesse whacks him with the gun…and takes out a 15-foot-tall ladder. The first thing he does with it is ram the ladder over his shoulder into the face of Jason the moment he stood up; then, he turns the ladder upside-down and jabs the top rung into Krueger's gut, doing so three times in a row. He pushes the ladder in the ring and then Krueger inside thereafter, proceeding to set the ladder up and climb towards the top. No matter how much Richard begged his son to not do this, the Latino Kid only ascends farther. Once he stood on the very top rung of the ladder, Jesse repeats his earlier statement that Krueger "shouldn't have bit the hand that fed him…

…plunges towards the supine Krueger off the ladder as it tips over…

…

…

…

…_and he successfully lands the Latino Splash, Alvarez's whole body bouncing right off of Krueger's with thunderous results!_ It took a while, but Jesse recovered with enough time to make the lateral press: 1…

2…

…

…

…_2.75, the Gore Machine kicks out!_ Jesse, mouth agape for a short moment, gets back to the cover, hook of the leg: 1…

2…

…

…2.55, Krueger kicks out again! Desperately a third time, Jesse rolls up Jason with both legs hooked as tight as possible: 1…

2…

…and at 2.15, Jason powers out once more!

The Latino Kid LOSES IT; he is pounding his fists on the mat, not giving a damn about the remaining tacks being stuck to his skin. Ricardo tries calming him down, but when Jesse snapped his head towards him with a death glare (and if one noticed closely, his left eye converting into blackness), he froze in fear as the few in their seats were stunned in silence. The look on Jesse's face was almost feral and animalistic, even bearing sharp fangs. But Jesse turns his attention back on Krueger, who he watches rise back to his knees. The two look at each other in the eye, Jesse raking his boot across his adversary's face repetitively before SLAPPING him outright. "Just couldn't let go of your loathing for me, could you?" asks Jesse, beginning on a tirade. "You just can't let go at all! For the past six years, I have TRIED to prove to you how I have moved on, but you refuse to let me! You always consider me the bad guy! But then again, I can't blame you! So guess what? I DON'T CARE…but I'm just SICK of this BULLSHIT! I'm SICK of the fact that YOU CAN'T GET OVER YOURSELF! See this hand?!" he asks a new question, gesturing his right hand…which he uses to KNIFE-EDGE CHOPS Krueger's chest. "THIS…is the hand that FED YOU your Hardcore Championship reign in the FIRST PLACE. You wanna point FINGERS? Go ahead…because you're also blaming THE ONE PERSON who GAVE you a CHANCE since ACW's beginning! I'm THE ONE who helped ELEVATE your career! I'm THE ONE that helped made you a STAR! AND IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO APPRECIATE WHAT I DID FOR YOU DESPITE MY BULLSHIT, THEN HERE'S A NEW GESTURE," Jesse then flips the bird on Jason, "**_FUCK! YOOOUUU!_**"

Markiplier, in utter disbelief, boldly states that Jesse has officially lost his mind…

…

…

…**_right before Jason SNAPS his sharp, feral teeth shut on Jesse's middle finger!_** The Latino Kid is SCREAMING in agony with Jason's teeth trapping Jesse's finger in his mouth! Jesse tries punching him away as hard as possible, but it only makes the pain worse as his teeth break the skin further! Eventually, Jason lets go and Jesse holds his hand…before missing a punch to the running Krueger when he ducked under…

…

…and Krueger bounces off the ropes for The Gore (Rhyno's move of the same name)! The Gore Machine…DOESN'T go for the pin; instead, he leaves the ring for one more weapon…and it is revealed to be his trusty sledgehammer. He enters back in the ring with the weapon, letting Jesse sluggishly stand back up…and then Jesse has his first sledgehammer shot straight to the gut, courtesy of Jason Krueger! Jesse falls to his knees, holding his abdomen to endure the pain…but Jason gives him no time to recover completely as he picks up his head and asserts that this will be the last image Jesse will see before he is submitted to a hospital. With one final Elbow Strike to the face, Jason goes behind Jesse…stands at the corner…

…readies his sledgehammer in hand…

…

…

…

…**_and he runs forward to STRIKE THE BACK OF HIS HEAD WITH IT!_** THIS renders Jesse to near lifelessness as his legs twitch…and Jason simply turns him over on his back with his boot, which he places on his chest. He orders the official to count the pin attempt…

…and, while silently fuming at Jason, Richard drops down to make a fast-count, having enough of this violent madness—**_JESSE ALVAREZ KICKS OUT BY 2.999999999! A COLLECTIVE GASP AND SHOUT OF "WHAT?!" IS HEARD THROUGHOUT THE AT&T CENTER FROM THE FANS, THE COMMENTARY TABLE, RICARDO, AND EVEN JASON._**

The Gore Machine removes his foot Jesse's chest to back away in the corner, sitting down to grasp his head in sheer astonishment. Meanwhile, Ricardo kneels beside his son and PLEADS to allow him to STOP this match; it is not worth it anymore, he says. It is not worth the blood-spilling, the carnage, the damage being put into their bodies—Ricardo is at his limits to handle this absurdity…but while he was standing, Jesse was clinging onto his shirt to help himself back up…and it was as if he was in autopilot—not listening to a word his father said…and it's clear how glazed over his eyes truly are in spite of the blood completely masking his face and worn over his chest. The sight of a worn and torn Jesse Alvarez brought tears to Ricardo's eyes…before Jesse slowly turns his attention back to Jason, who is shaking his head.

He had no comments about this. He had no idea what to say…except for these few that escaped his lips, "You…you stupid idiot… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO FIGHT ME! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE YOUR POINT! SO _WHY_?!" Jesse didn't respond for a moment, having lost a lot of blood and multiple targeted shots to the head…

…

…until his eyes regain their pupils…

…

…

…

…and _Jesse RELEASES A WAR CRY AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS AT ECHOES THROUGHOUT THE ARENA WHILE BEATING HIS CHEST!_ He SNARLS at Jason for even questioning him and MOCKS him for not doing enough to finish him off! "**IS THAT ALL YOU REALLY GOT, YOU _SON OF A BITCH_! I'M _STILL_ KICKING; I'M _STILL_ BREATHING; I'M _STILL_ STANDING; I'M _STILL ALIVE_! GIMME ALL THAT YOU _REALLY_ GOT, _HIJO_! COME ON, _ESE_, I'M WAITING! I WANT YOU TO DO IT! FINISH ME OFF RIGHT HERE AND NOW! DO IT, IF YOU GOT THE _BALLS_, YOU BASTARD!**"

The Gore Machine is FLABBERGASTED at the explosion of swears and defiance…before he turns to PURE RAGE and **fires one last sledgehammer shot to the face! "You asked for this, Alvarez!" Jason testifies, bouncing off the ropes immediately afterward as Jesse is bent-over…**

**…**

**…**

**…_AND STOMPS HIS SKULL INTO THE CANVAS WITH SANITY UNBROKEN (Seth Rollins' Curb Stomp)! Jesse is NOW no longer moving, Jason goes for the hook of the leg, Ricardo drops for another fast-count…_**

** _…_ **

** _…and he SUCCEEDS, giving Jason Krueger the win over Jesse! A sigh of relief is exhaled from the elder Alvarez as this match is FINALLY OVER._ **

Jason rolls off to the nearest corner and registers in his head what just happened while Ricardo is calling for medical attention for his son, the likes of Yukio Okumura, Shizuka Marikawa, along with a few EMTs and even Joshua Garza arriving on the scene. Jesse is unmoving no matter how much Ricardo tried to wake him up, then Yukio orders the two EMTs to help Jesse on the scoop stretcher before placing him on the gurney. Obviously, no one was more upset and livid than Ricardo himself as Joshua, much as he can understand his emotions, holds him back; he does stay where he is as he glares deathly at Jason in the corner and reprimands for what he's done. "Are you HAPPY with this, Jason? ARE YOU? …I hope you are…because God have mercy on your soul… You got what you wanted…now GET OUT."

RC Bane arrives last to escort his best friend out of the ring and leave the scene. All this time, however, Jason has been staring at Jesse since the bell rang for his victory. His expressive stare was…merely blank. He didn't know what to think before complying with Bane and leaves the ring. Jason is looking back every chance he gets Jesse being prepped on the wheeled stretcher. He did win, yes…but he is not so sure to feel like a winner right now; he had a lot of thinking to do. As he and Bane leave, Jesse is already being strolled out towards backstage and the San Antonio crowd were giving a supportive applause despite his condition.

This may have been one of the most abhorrent…destructive…violent…and personal contests ever witnessed…and it won't even go down in APEX's history books.

* * *

**Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) vs. The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar)**

**Recap:**The ring was cleared of any weapons and remainder of the carnage from the previous match; the show must go on, after all. Right now, APEX is witnessing the third round between Altered Egos and Gods of Darkness to hype up the Tag Team Turmoil for Night of Champions. Since their match at Spring Breakdown, Yugi and Atem have known how dangerous Bakura and Marik have become…and that's why they took the fight to them when they flew into their opponents with Stereo Suicide Dives, prematurely ending their entrance! Referee Faith Hathaway tries getting these teams under control to no avail as Altered Egos are intent with their knuckles hammered into the Gods of Darkness' faces. Yugi grabs Bakura and throws straight inside the ring as Miss Hathaway follows to call for the bell this instant. With the match underway, Yugi performs an Irish Whip on Bakura, ducks to a prone position, Atem sidesteps Bakura's Clothesline and then Drop Toe Holds him as Yugi hits the ropes and strikes a Baseball Slide to the side of the head! Then, they swiftly followed it up with a Double Spell (Fist Drop (Atem) / Standing Somersault Senton (Yugi) combination).

Soon as the metaphorical dust settled, both teams have now resided in their corners and Altered Egos were the ones on top of this contest. Yugi runs circles all over Bakura, ducking a right hook and a back elbow from him before he performs a high-speed Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown. Bakura goes to the nearest empty corner, where Yugi meets up with him with a Running Forearm Smash. Then after a Back Elbow that sits him down, Yugi gets a running start to the opposite corner and back to perform a Spiral Spear Strike (Rope-aided Corner Dropkick) into the black heart of Yami Bakura! Yugi later tags out to Atem, who flips Bakura down with a Snapmare and holds him by the head as Yugi hits the ropes and runs back with a Dropkick to the face. Atem then would land a Leaping Leg Drop, then he hooks the leg and Bakura powers out at two.

Right when Atem had Bakura on his shoulder, Bakura quickly countered with a back elbow to the face, slithered out with his head in arm and twisted around to plant him with the Rapture (Cutter)! After a two-count, Bakura drags Atem by the hair to his corner and tags out to Marik, who performs a Slingshot Double Foot Stomp to the chest. The Gods have quickly turned the match around to their side; as Marik stands and pushes down on Atem's shoulders over the second rope to choke him with such sadistic glee, Bakura is preaching to his fellow millennium spirit to repent and embrace the potential darkness that still lies within him…and referee Hathaway is counting away just to prevent an immediate DQ. Marik does get off, but only to scold the young female for interrupting Bakura's preaching until Bakura himself tries calming him down from ringside…until Atem capitalized with a Slingshot Dropkick through the ropes! Marik realizes his mistake and goes after Atem, only to run right into an uppercut straight to the throat. Atem sets Marik up for a Powerbomb, grabbing his waist…and that's when Bakura had returned to Chop Block the leg! Atem falls, releasing Marik from the Elevated Prawn Hold as he strikes a European Uppercut followed by Yami Bakura's Jumping Neckbreaker and ending with a No-handed Springboard Moonsault. They bring Atem back to the ropes, but this time, they both slingshot over to the outside to perform a Neck Snap to the rope-hung Atem…and Bakura adds the finishing touch with a slap right across the face!

With another tag, Marik flips Atem over with an Alley Oop into a Double Knee Facebreaker by Bakura, which gave them a close three-count. Atem is reaching out for Yugi, but Bakura swiftly pushes him back down and hits a Leaping Knee Drop to the face. Bakura holds his knee down on Atem's head and spreads his arms out wide to declare, "Follow…THE SHADOWS!" to enormous boos and a singular hand-clapping by Marik Ishtar. Bakura says to Atem's face _that_ is what he should be doing instead of his futile attempts to blindly follow justice and his own self-righteousness for the sake of those weak and unable to protect themselves (especially gesturing to Yugi, who was becoming crossed). He even goes as far that if it wasn't for all of that, _Yami Yugi_ could've been friends with G.O.D.

…and that awakens Atem enough to sit up, snap his glare to Bakura and clutch onto his throat! "As if…I would ever…EVER stoop so low and join the likes of YOU, Thief King Bakura!" Atem growls, tightening his grip on Bakura's neck as he rises to bring him into an empty corner. But it seems the more constricted his grasp was, Bakura was reacting with an unhinged grin and insane laughter, albeit through coughing. The young Faith Hathaway attempts to start counting up to five, but when she reached four, she stopped and tried to pull Atem off…

…

…

…which actually _enraged_ the former pharaoh as his head snapped towards her, causing Faith to stagger backwards and fall on her backside in fear. The Eye of Anubis aka the Millennium Symbol was glowing brightly on his forehead to go with his crimson eyes…until Marik blindsided him with a Discus Elbow Smash…and that _hardly_ registered with Atem, who roughly knees Marik in the midsection. An Irish Whip, he takes Marik to the ropes with and follows immediately after; by the time Marik has bounced off the ropes, he turns around and Atem clobbers him with a Rebound Clothesline! Bakura comes after Atem, but Atem catches him on his shoulders and drops him head-first onto the top turnbuckle with Snake Eyes, followed by a Running Single Leg Dropkick! With the match picking up speed again, it returns to the Altered Egos' favor as Atem tags in Yugi and the King of Games comes flying with a Springboard 450° Splash right on the Gods of Darkness!

We've come full circle to Bakura and Yugi, the latter running circles yet again with a duck under a Clothesline, a baseball slide through the legs and concluding with a Leapfrog transitioned into a Stunner! Fueled with adrenaline, Yugi grabs the stunned (pun not intended) Bakura, drapes the arm over his head, lifts him upright…

…and drops him on his head with a Brainbuster! Immediately, he goes for the cover…and Bakura kicks out at a near-fall! Nevertheless, Yugi didn't appear bothered with a clear mental state as he starts hyping up the fans with rhythmic clapping. Yugi spreads his hands out, gesturing Matt Hardy style for his own Twist of Fate dubbed _Duelist's_ Endgame. The King of Duelists awaits Bakura's rise to his vertical base…and when he reached it, Yugi turns him around for a kick to the gut, takes his head in a Front Facelock…

…

…and _Bakura spins out of the Duelist's Endgame for a Rapture—THAT YUGI PUSHES AWAY FROM!_ Yami Bakura turns back again and catches Yugi's kicking leg…which he feigns a Leg-feed Enzuigiri from to hit a Spin Mule Kick! Yugi grabs him for an Irish Whip to the corner and Bakura reverses it, Yugi planning one step ahead as he runs up the turnbuckles and hits the Whisper in the Heart of the Cards (Whisper in the Wind)—_onto Faith Hathaway used as a shield by Bakura to LOATHING hisses and boos!_

Yugi was HORRIFIED by this honest accident before converting to anger as Bakura snatches him for the Death Penalty—that Yugi breaks away with an Overhead Kick to the back of the head…and then both he and Atem take him down with a Double Dropkick! Marik slides in, but he gets quickly taken out from a Double High Knee by Altered Egos…and they weren't even close to being done with him. As Ishtar rolled to the apron to recover, Yugi knocks him out with a Front Dropkick through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Atem to perform an Elbow Suicida through his legs, completing the Alter Bridge to PERFECTION! Soon as Yami Bakura returned to his feet, Yugi drives a kick to the gut once more, this time putting him in a Standing Headscissors…

…and swiftly flipping him over via Game Changer (Snap Fallaway Powerbomb) into a returning Atem's Double Knee Facebreaker—executing the Cursebreaker! The audience becomes more hyped up than ever as Yugi stomps the mat and Atem, on his knees, slaps along, starting up yet another rhythmic clapping session for the incoming _coup de grâce_. Atem stands to give a cutthroat gesture before hoisting Bakura on his right shoulder while Yugi is hopping to the apron. With Bakura held in the Tombstone position, Yugi—is interrupted by **_disturbing, flashing visuals of bloodcurdling screaming people coated in blood in Hell reaching out, maggots crawling around, an eclipse blocking the sun, a closeup of a creepy doll that instantly turns its head to the camera, and a woman with black tendrils rapidly crawling out of her eye sockets and gaping mouth!_**

_"_ ** _DEH!_ ** _"_

After a collection of horrified screams from the crowd, darkness and confusion were all that was left…

…

…until the lights come back on…

…

…

…and all eyes were locked on _the mysterious tall and masked brute standing right behind Atem!_ Yugi, spooked at the sight, yells for Atem to look behind…but it was too late as the masked brute grabs hold of Atem's neck and FLATTENS him with a Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster! Yugi makes the effort to avenge his surrogate brother only to be clobbered immediately by a Clothesline! Stopping for a moment to stare down at the motionless Yugi Mutou, the masked man is shown to wear a long dark blue jacket with silver outlines and around the collar over a shirt that resembled an armor-plated chest, black pants, large boots, a head cap with the Japanese kanji symbol for "darkness", and a blank black mask completely covering his face with only the Eye of Wdjat at the center. The masked man's hands ball up into fists, shaking with anger before he grabbed and lifted Yugi by his throat and crushes him with a Chokeslam, all with one arm!

He then helps Yami Bakura and gestures to the immobile bodies of Altered Egos. Bakura grins at the masked man's assistance and calls for Marik, who was already sliding back in the ring to rid of Atem. They surround Yugi completely as the masked brute forces Yugi up, then Bakura underhooks his arms and twists around to hold Yugi. While he was set up in a very hazardous predicament, Marik was already springing on the top turnbuckle…

…

…and he jumps with high elevation to hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp for the excessive force driven into Yugi's skull via Bakura's Vertebreaker—the Malevolent Nightmare accomplished to earn a slow, yet successful pinfall count from the referee!

Relishing in their conquest over the former World Tag Team Champions, the lights soon dim for the Gods of Darkness as they decide to make the latest statement over the masked man that helped them win. He wastes no time dropping to his knees and bowing to Bakura and Marik, worshipping them to the massive amount of bold jeers from the crowd. Nonetheless, Bakura announces and introduces the _newest and first_ member of their growing group to help the Gods of Darkness spread the word of the darkness' beauty…and the man rises still on his knees, Bakura walking around to grab the mask…

…and remove it, revealing the masked man as **_PaniK, the Player Killer of Darkness_**. A mere one-off character and a former Duelist Eliminator hired by Maximillion Pegasus from the early days of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, PaniK has returned from the Shadow Realm to wreak havoc and help his newfound "divinities" embrace the darkness. Marik and PaniK stand beside Bakura at the center of the ring, all with abhorrent and evil grins displayed…and soon, Bakura spreads his arms out to propose all in the crowd and the millions watching from their homes to "**_WATCH FOR THE CULT; FOLLOW…THE SHADOWS!_**"

…and that's when all the lights immediately go out for the Millennium Symbol to appear glitching on the APEXTron…

…

…before the lights come back on with no sign of the appropriately titled **Cult of Shadows** anywhere.

It was the dawn of a new beginning for this new foundation…and the dawn of a new nightmare for _all_ in APEX.

* * *

**APEX World Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Semifinals – Tommy Oliver vs. Scorpion**

**Recap:** This match…this _dream_ match is one that many fans have waited to see for YEARS. They've waited and waited for X-Treme Crossover Federation and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment to at least host _one_ Supershow, just for one chance to see the Shirai Ryu Assassin and the Original Power Ranger have a match in the same ring together. But who would've thought that _Apex Caliber Wrestling_ was the one hosting such the long-awaited dream match ahead of them in time, especially in a tournament with the stakes raised high for a title shot at the world championship?

Tommy Oliver and Hanzo Hasashi have a stare-down in the middle of an excited ovation from the AT&T Center spectators. They take the time to soak in their wild cheers and come to an agreement that this match has been a _long_ time coming. Deafening chants of "**_TOM-MY OLIVER!_** / **_LET'S GO, SCORPION!_**" ran RAMPANT all over in the arena, clearly showing how split the fans are. Both men could not help but gradually look around their surroundings and the highly energized crowd that get to be the lucky personal viewers that witness this dream match becoming reality in the middle of San Antonio, Texas. This was the FWM equivalent of "Icon versus Icon". Legend versus legend. Ranger versus ninja. This is what they've waited DECADES for. And they were gonna get it right here and now as referee Nikolas Alba proudly calls for the opening bell. Tommy is the first to offer a handshake…and Scorpion looks down at it. It's clear Tommy wants this match to be fair and with honor and he knows well enough how much Scorpion believes in just. Nodding, Scorpion accepts the handshake to a round of cheers…

…but when Tommy tried to release, Scorpion did not. He held a firm, tight grip on the hand…and Tommy confidently smirks, knowing what's really coming. Both men have the same idea of going for an Irish Whip, playing tug-o-war with their own arms…and Scorpion wins it out, hurling Tommy to the ropes. Scorpion goes down on his stomach with Tommy hopping past, stands back up to leapfrog over and runs to the ropes. Tommy gestures Scorpion to come after him and Scorpion evades his Back Body Drop attempt with a simple roll over Tommy's back. Tommy runs and blocks the Clothesline, twisting the arm into a Tiger Spin as Scorpion stops and pulls him for a wheelbarrow bodyscissor, which Oliver pushes his hands off the mat for a Bulldog attempt, but Hasashi carries him to the ropes, where Tommy kicks off the ropes into a Sunset Flip that Scorpion rolls out of, misses a Shoot Kick and backflips to a Three-point Stance after Tommy avoided the Standing Moonsault! The smirking Tommy Oliver gives another "bring it" gesture and Scorpion runs right after him, getting tripped up into a lateral press, which Scorpion immediately kicks out of before Nikolas could count; Scorpion fails the Chop Block, but not a Snapmare—that Tommy somersaults perfectly to his feet! Scorpion misses a Clothesline again as Tommy takes him down with a Japanese Arm Drag and Scorpion does the exact same! Double kip-up by both legends and their boots make contact via simultaneous Dropkicks into their own Three-point Landings! The crowd is going BANANAS over this fast-paced cruiserweight action between the two, vocalizing and clapping metrically: "HOLY SHIT, FLIPPY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, FLIPPY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, FLIPPY SHIT!" The dragon and the scorpion are at a COMPLETE deadlock, staring each other down from their poses before standing up to circle the ring.

By the time everyone settled down, Scorpion and Tommy eventually tie up in a collar-and-elbow lock. They were rather matched in strength until Scorpion broke out and _finally_ fires the first shot with a Throat Thrust Uppercut. Tommy reels back, but he returns fire with a Backhand Chop to the chest. Back and forth at a bit of a moderate pace, the two legends are battering each other's chests with their chops. Scorpion's last Overhead Chop was hard enough to have Tommy stumble back to the ropes. There, Hanzo takes his hand for an Irish Whip and Tommy reverses. Scorpion ducks the Clothesline and slides right out of the ring, prompting Tommy to slide after him. He slid far and above past Scorpion, who pops his opponent over to the apron that he lands both feet on. Without realizing this mistake, Tommy exploits this opening with a Slingshot Dropkick through the ropes…and when Tommy tried for a Slingshot Plancha, Scorpion catches him! The yellow-garbed ninja quickly drives the lower back of Tommy Oliver into the nearest ring post, then pops him up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry and launches him head-first into that same post!

Later after getting Tommy back in the ring, Scorpion gestures him to get up just so he can strike a Shoot Kick into his chest. He takes him to the corner with an Irish Whip and Tommy boosts his feet off the mat and onto Scorpion's shoulders. However, Scorpion pushes those legs away to have Tommy stand on the apron and he pays the price with a Rope-aided Enzuigiri to the face! As Scorpion is dazed, Tommy slingshots himself over to the adjacent ropes and springs away to nail a Thrust Kick to the chest. The Original Ranger points at the rising Scorpion in the corner and runs in his direction, only to be popped up and landing his lower regions on the top rope to the phantom pain of the male audience. Scorpion has chopped at the chest yet again with authority before springboarding out and springboarding in to deliver a BIG Hurricanrana to Tommy right off the ropes! Scorpion goes for the cover with the legs hooked…and Tommy kicks out by the count of two! Both spectre and ranger take the moment to reach their vertical bases, Scorpion being the faster one. Hanzo takes Tommy in a Front Chancery and proceeds to lift him up…but Tommy slides down on his back and smashes his elbow right against the jaw. He rushes for the ropes and Scorpion tails, only to have Tommy sidestep him at the center and then ducking a Back Elbow, Scorpion becoming quite disoriented until Tommy catches him with a high-impact Tilt-a-whirl DDT that spikes Hanzo's skull into the canvas! Scorpion held a headstand for a quick second before falling flat and Tommy lateral presses on top with the legs hooked…and earns the two-count instead.

The action is switching back and forth between these legends of the squared circle and the audience was loving every second of this dream match becoming reality. After deflecting Scorpion with a Big Boot to the face, Tommy boosts himself to squat on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Hurricanrana…

…which Scorpion sidesteps _and_ catches Oliver mid-air! He takes him to the center and drops him with a Brimstone Neckbreaker (Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker)! Though, instead of going for another cover right there, the Hellfire Incarnate rolls his opponent backwards to his feet and finishes his combo with the Double Knee Facebreaker…and yet _that_ was not even enough to put Tommy away with another kick-out! Scorpion later goes up the high-rent district until Tommy interferes with a Dropkick that brings Scorpion to land on his groin, suffering Tommy's pain as karma. The Ranger Legend goes up to meet his opponent, some thinking he's going for a simple Superplex…

…but in actuality…

…

_…Tommy has taken a leap of faith by DRIVING Scorpion's head and body down with a Wheelbarrow Driver off the top turnbuckle!_ Tommy sits on top with both legs hooked…AND SCORPION KICKS OUT RIGHT AFTER TWO! As dissatisfied as Tommy was with the kick-out, he had to admit…this was fun so far.

Sadly, the same can't be said for Scorpion, having enough of the fun and games as he breaks from the Power Ranger's grasp and gives him the Kick of Grievance (Superkick), instantly followed by a Pumphandle Neckbreaker! Not going for the pin, he watches Tommy roll away to the temporary safeties of the nearest corner. It is there that Hanzo begins making Tommy suffer with his vicious series of Shoot Kicks to the chest, each shot becoming stiffer and more painful than the last. He drags him by both feet away from the corner and escorts him to a standing position, pins both arms behind his back, pushes his head all the way down to his right knee with Scorpion dropping down, and stretches Tommy's nearest leg over his head, all for a unique and torturous submission hold. He keeps Oliver in this excruciating stretch about fifteen seconds as Tommy refused to quit…

…and he pops him out of the hold to drop him flat on his back. Scorpion stalks the Original Ranger to all fours and swiftly rocks his temple with a Switchblade Kick. It's almost as if he was enjoying this slow pace in his favor. But right now, Tommy sees that playtime is now over, blocking a Suplex attempt with a leg hooked around his. The more Scorpion struggled, the less likely he would pull off his maneuver. Eventually, Tommy gets to stagger Scorpion with a Kneeling Jawbreaker and strikes at his jaw with sequence of Forearm Smashes. Then, he hits a couple of body blows, leading to another forearm and ending—_with Scorpion possibly sending a tooth flying out of his mouth via Doom Blade (Discus Elbow Smash)!_ Grabbing him by the head, Scorpion hurls Tommy to the ropes…and Tommy returns with a handspring corkscrew transitioned into his iconic Ranger Spin Kick (Jumping Spinning Back Kick), famous "kiai" included!

Another standoff, both White Ranger and yellow-clad ninja have with the audience getting even more into this match. Clearly, they were beginning to have a read on each other from both corners and begin a slow walk towards the center. Almost like out of a martial arts flick, Tommy and Scorpion decide to form their battle stances as their forearms make contact. They circle the ring…

…and Tommy evades the first forward punch, pulling Scorpion into a swift left backfist! Scorpion is given a chance to recover from that shot as he nurses his cheek. He returns to Tommy, both forearms making contact again…

…and Tommy pushes that arm away for a Spin Kick that Scorpion ducks and hits a Bicycle Kick to the chest! The Original Ranger bounces back to block a roundhouse, but then is struck by a right hand. The momentum gives him speed for a Spinning Backfist, which the Original Kombatant ducks, yet Tommy also ducks a Spin Kick by him. Hanzo grabs his opponent's kicking foot and flips him over, Tommy countering with a flash kick to the jaw. Landing on his feet, Tommy tries another kick and Scorpion catches it, but this time, he grabs and pulls him by the head for a double dosage of straight knees to the chest and then to the face. Then, Oliver catches and twists the swinging right arm, mule kicking the chest and abdomen with his left foot, then concluding with a right knee straight into the solar plexus! Scorpion stumbles back holding his chest and he ROARS with raging fury, catching the inaugural Green Ranger in an Arm Drag. Tommy fails to sweep the leg and spin flares to his feet while ducking a roundhouse and catching a Spinning Back Kick from Scorpion. Tommy yanks him around by the leg and Scorpion, from the floor, kicks one leg at a time to throw Tommy off his balance before kicking him away by the chest. One simultaneous kip-up by both martial artists…

…

…

…and Scorpion blasts Tommy Oliver with the X-Ray (Kenny Omega's V-Trigger) to end this chain! The audience are giving a STANDING OVATION for having witnessed a hell of a martial arts action sequence!

After another failed pinfall attempt, the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster stands waiting for his fellow icon to stand…but he practically taunts Tommy by kneeing him in the face every time he reached all fours. Then he forces him on his feet just so he can headbutt him back down. This methodical pace comes to a halt when Tommy breaks away from Scorpion's hand and smashes his forearm into his face thrice, following it up with the Zeo Crystal (Two slaps to the opponent's face, followed by a knee lift the midsection, then a Spinning Backfist, and concluded by a Ranger Spin Kick)! Scorpion goes down as the DragonZord Ranger hits the ropes and comes back with a Sliding Forearm Smash! Now, Hasashi distances himself in the corner whereas Tommy follows to receive a Back Elbow and gets pulled into the corner. Scorpion climbs to the second rope so he can drive down his fists on top of his temple with the fans counting along, rounding up to _eight_ punches…because he stepped down to nail Tommy with the Damnation Kombination (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by Bulldog)! Seeing the Ranger Legend lying dead center of the ring, he gradually backpedals to the nearest corner away from Tommy's blind spot…

…

…then Tommy begins picking himself up to his feet…

…

…Scorpion dashes right out of the corner…

…

…_and Tommy somersaults right over Scorpion's Spear! Tommy sticks the landing, sends a straight Back Kick to the gut, and takes down Scorpion with a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker…followed up with a Sitout Gourdbuster—Dino Overload! Once more, into the cover…AND SCORPION POWERS OUT AT 2.556!_ Tommy takes a risky gamble climbing on the top rope, having his back turned and channeling his inner Red Zeo Ranger by attempting the Phoenix Splash…

…

…

…_and there nobody home to absorb the impact, but Tommy rolled through nonetheless!_ Tommy quickly turns around and runs into a lightning-quick Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex that lands his spine over the turnbuckles! Scorpion, with intensity and focus in his pupilless white eyes, targets and strikes Oliver's skull with a devastating Axe Kick! He drags him back to the center with the Inverted Headlock applied…

…and Scorpion personally greets Tommy Oliver with the Underworld's Welcome (Lifting Rolling Cutter)! Scorpion covers quickly, both legs hooked tightly…

…

…

…and Tommy Oliver kicks out at 2.777!

Through Scorpion's hood and mask, his frustrations and anger were exposed clear as day. How Tommy keeps kicking out at this point is beyond the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. Now he's forced to be desperate as well, grabbing Tommy's hair and dragging him to the nearest corner. He slams his head over the turnbuckle in order to weaken him and proceeds to elevate him on the top turnbuckle. With two forearm smashes and a European Uppercut, Scorpion grabs Tommy's jaw and tells him that what he is about to do is nothing personal, but he's forced him to do this. That's when the fans stand from their seats to see Scorpion prepping for a_ Muscle Buster_. The anticipation grows, Scorpion facing the center of the ring with Tommy in place…

…and he runs…

…

…_with Tommy popping out and knocking the Hellfire Spectre's skull with a Backflip Kick!_ Scorpion becomes dazed as Tommy pulls him in a Front Facelock—Scorpion Kick counter to the face! Hanzo Hasashi trips up the White Tiger Ranger, legs trapped in his arms tightly…

_…quickly steps between the opponent's legs with his own left leg…_

_…wraps his legs around that leg…_

_…_

_…and successfully turns Tommy over for the Sasori-gatame—Scorpion Death Lock!_ Scorpion is just SITTING on Tommy's lower back, much to his excruciating pain! Half the fans are chanting for Tommy to tap, the other half begging for him to escape! Tommy lasts in this legendary submission hold for about three-fourths of a minute…because even though he was in terrible agony, he made sure to reverse the Sharpshooter all the way through…

…and yanks the ninja into a Small Package! Nikolas drops for the count…and Scorpion pops out of the roll-up at 2.678! Both men roll to their feet, Tommy catches him and Black Thunder—REVERSED INTO AN ARM WRENCH…

…_AND SCORPION SHOUTS, "**COME HERE!**" AS HE PULLS TOMMY INTO A SHORT-ARM SPEAR! ANOTHER COVER, LEGS ROLLED UP: 1…_

_2…_

_…_

_…_

_…AND TOMMY STILL KICKS OUT AT 2.789!_ Literal fire BURNS in Scorpion's eyes as he starts slapping the mat, inciting a rhythmic clap from the fans. He wastes no time to get Tommy on his feet and in a Belly-to-back position, popping him in the air—Tommy sticks the landing from behind! He runs under a reverse elbow, bounces off the ropes to float over Scorpion…ties his left leg around his…

…and rolls forward into the Calf Slicer dubbed the _Dragon Tamer_! Scorpion's leg is torqued and tugged by Tommy's unexpected Dragon Tamer, the Ranger Legend pulling even at the tip of the boot for MAXIMUM pain to make Scorpion's screams grow LOUDER and LOUDER! Scorpion is desperately reaching out for the ropes to no avail because of he and Oliver lying dead-center of the ring! Yet again, the crowd is split—one half chanting for Scorpion to tap out and the other half begging him to escape! The flailing right hand of Hanzo Hasashi is high above the canvas, the fans believing he's just about to tap out…but his hand stops flailing…starts shaking…and balling into a fist. He POUNDS the mat, REFUSING to give up with a DEFIANT BELLOW…

…which motivates Oliver to WRENCH the Dragon Tamer even further! The screaming Scorpion feels trapped in this hold, unable to bear this submission much longer after a full minute…

…

…until he reached back to grab Tommy's hair…and slams his head once…twice…thrice…

…four times…five times, six times, seven, eight, nine, ten—HE JUST DOESN'T STOP! SCORPION HAS ALREADY BROKEN FREE FROM THE DRAGON TAMER AFTER FOUR HEAD SLAMS, BUT HE IS BOUNCING TOMMY'S SKULL OFF THE CANVAS LIKE A BASKETBALL! Fifteen slams in, Scorpion now uses BOTH hands to BRUTALLY batter Tommy's head into the mat up to THIRTY! There is NO MERCY from the Shirai Ryu Assassin tonight as he mounts Tommy with palm strikes and bare knuckles! Tommy is blocking to no avail until referee Nikolas Alba FINALLY stepped in to physically pull Scorpion off of him when the five-count couldn't faze him! Alba is SCOLDING the wrathful hellfire ninja in the corner for the unnecessary battery he's displayed…but Scorpion pushes him out of the way once he saw Tommy beginning to stand up. He rushes him with the Grave Digger—that Tommy moves out of the way, kicks his gut, and SPIKES his head with the Dragon Dagger (Bloody Sunday)! But Tommy does not cover, for instead he brings himself to the top rope once again, channeling his inner Zeo Red Ranger…

…

…

…and the Phoenix Splash succeeds in landing right on the Immortal Icon! The DragonZord Ranger NOW hooks the leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.8642 SCORPION KICKS OUT! NOW TOMMY WAS THE ONE GETTING FRUSTRATED, EYES COVERED AS HE GRITS HIS TEETH!

After conveying Scorpion to a kneeling position, Tommy understands he must end this match now…and he starts by having his opponent in a Standing Headscissors. He cries, "_WHITE TIGER POWER!_" to a big nostalgic pop, hooking the arms…and the White Tiger Driver—GETS OVERTURNED INTO A HURRICANRANA! Tommy rolls to his feet, swings for a Roundhouse Kick, but misses and Scorpion grabs and **PLANTS TOMMY OLIVER WITH THE BLACK THUNDER (Rock Bottom)! HE TAKES DOWN TOMMY WITH HIS OWN FINISHER AND COVERS HIM…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…ULTIMATELY ENDING_ WITH A KICK-OUT AT 2.9999999! JUST A FRACTURE OF A SECOND FROM SCORPION EMBARRASSING TOMMY COMPLETELY!_** Tommy looked like his whole life flashed before his eyes as he panted heavily, very well unexpecting the Black Thunder being used against him. Meanwhile, Scorpion is lying beside him with his hands grasping both sides of his head, wondering how the hell is he going to put down his opponent for good. Eventually, he is back on his feet with Tommy in pursuit, watching him gradually stand on both knees. Scorpion nails Tommy in the temple with a measured punch…and Tommy fires back with a rigid elbow right at the cheek. No doubt that Hanzo felt that strike…so he rightfully returns with an Elbow Smash of his own…

…as does Tommy…

…and Scorpion…

…and Tommy…

…Scorpion…Tommy…

…Scorpion, Tommy, Scorpion, Tommy, Scorpion, Tommy—THERE IS NO STOPPING. They are BEATING each other with nothing but elbows and the audience are loving how this has turned into a dogfight! Tommy blocks the next elbow and quickly turns this into another martial arts sequence, which was nothing but fast-paced strikes that either missed or were blocked. Scorpion misses a legsweep, Tommy misses the Spin Kick, but they do nail each other at the same time with their own Roundhouse Kicks! They are both out of it for the moment…and it's _Tommy_ who recovers first with a low kick that brings Scorpion down to a knee. He makes a run for the ropes…

…and he returns to GET TURNED INSIDE-OUT AFTER EATING A MASSIVE LARIAT! The NetherRealm Warrior lies over the middle rope, the fatigue now beginning to set in. Even so, he has the will to fight and the will to win as he takes Oliver up on his feet…grabs him by the waist and wrist…

…spinning the White Falcon Ninja out into a Spear—that Tommy BLOCKS with a High Knee! Scorpion holds his face as Tommy pulls him down in an Inverted Headlock, signaling for the incoming Brachio Death Drop (Inverted DDT) with a "woo"! Tommy reels the leg back…

…and Scorpion spins out of the hold, switching from Hammerlock into an Inverted Headlock of his own! Gesturing with a cutthroat, Scorpion reels his leg back for a _Scorpion_ Death Drop (Sting's move of the same name)…

…

…but Tommy grabs Scorpion's hood for an Overhead Knee Strike right on the top of his cranium! Hanzo backpedals to the ropes nursing that struck area, then Tommy takes him for an Irish Whip and Hanzo reverses it into a Short-arm Knee Lift to the midsection. Now he puts him through a Vertical Suplex setup…and Tommy escapes, pushing Scorpion away. Scorpion bounces off…and sees Tommy has already chased after him, turning back around **_INTO A REBOUND SPEAR! Tommy instantly hooks the legs: 1…_**

** _2…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…2.999999999 SCORPION KICKS OUT WITH A FRACTION OF A MILLISECOND LEFT!_ **

A tremendous match, an equally tremendous atmosphere at Homecoming in San Antonio with its denizens repeatedly chanting, "**_YES! YES! YES!_**" before later changing their tune to "**_THIS IS AWESOME! (Clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!) THIS IS AWESOME! (Clap, clap, clap-clap-clap!)_**"! Oliver and Hasashi are BEYOND disbelief and pushing past their limits with each other. Once the crowd settled down, Scorpion was able to move first and crawl to the corner near him. Tommy follows at a sluggish pace, but he catches up and reaches his vertical base before Scorpion could. He sits him on the top turnbuckle so he can set up a Superplex. He was already halfway there, ensuring Scorpion is still defenseless with the Knife-edge Chops he's given. Tommy has the arm draped over…then he hoists Scorpion to an elevated vertical position…

…

…and…SCORPION SLIDES DOWN WHILE PULLING TOMMY INTO A DEVASTATING SCORPION'S STING (Double Knee Backbreaker)! Tommy's whole body SPRUNG off of the knees of Scorpion to land on his stomach! High on adrenaline, Scorpion rushes back to the corner…and OBLITERATES Tommy's face in with an X-Ray! But Scorpion believes that one Bicycle High Knee wasn't gonna cut it…and so, he brings himself to the opposite corner behind Tommy, waiting for him to even pick his head up. Scorpion URGES for Tommy to rise…and the moment he did with his head lifting…

…

…

…

…_X-RAY—**DENIED INTO A BLACK THUNDER! THE CROWD EXPLODED FROM THE SUDDEN COMEBACK, BUT TOMMY IS UNABLE TO CAPITALIZE ON THE FALLEN NINJA! The two remain lying beside each other for a while…until Tommy finally lifts his arm up and over the chest of Scorpion, Nikolas counting: 1…**_

** _2…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…2.999999999 SCORPION ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP!_ **

These legends are at a DEADLOCK—neither one of them wants to stay down nor do they wish to lose. Their pride and the stakes of this tournament is too high for them to back down now. After a minute of recovery, Tommy begins to drag himself to a vertical base…and he is dragging Scorpion alongside with him, keeping the arm around for possibly another Black Thunder. However, Scorpion, albeit groggy, is retaliating with elbows to the back of his head…as is Tommy with his knee strikes to the midsection, ending with a straight up lifting knee smash to the face. Tommy takes him again for a second Black Thunder…

…

…

…and _Scorpion backflips on his feet mid-lift…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…AND—MISSES THE DOOM BLADE! Tommy reintroduces a Backflip Kick TO NO ONE, SCORPION SIDESTEPPING…AND X-RAYING THE BACK OF HIS SKULL! Tommy is down…but not out, rising up again—AND ANOTHER X-RAY TO THE FACE, SALIVA AND BLOOD FLYING OUT OF HIS MOUTH!_ Tommy…AGAIN, rises to his knees…and he is ACTUALLY telling Scorpion to keep bringing it…which prompts the crowd supporting the ninja to "**FINISH HIM!**" Gladly compiling, Scorpion gives a _long_ cutthroat…pulls Tommy up…

…pushes him back…

…

…pulls him in via wrist-lock…

…

…

…

…and PLANTS THE FATALITY (Baron Corbin's End of Days)! Scorpion has the leg hooked…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…_THIS TIME, HE GETS THE THREE-COUNT! SCORPION WINS! HE ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!_

"Fight" by CFO$ blasts from the loudspeakers, the audience are STILL mixed between Scorpion and Tommy…and speaking of the legends, they remain lying beside each other for at least a minute and a half to regain their strength. Scorpion eventually is the first to sit up with the match taking its toll on his body that has him moving sluggishly. He does make it to his feet, standing bent over with hands on knees before raising both fists in the air to establish himself as the victor. Tommy has already sat up, the pain setting in on his body and watching Scorpion soak in the cheers and achievement. After Hanzo stepped down from the turnbuckles, he notices Tommy taking his time to stand up while Nikolas Alba helps him…and so does Hanzo himself, taking everyone by surprise. The music stops…Alba stays close just in case…and Scorpion offers up a handshake. Despite the dogfight they broke into earlier, Scorpion acknowledges how he was forced to pull out all the stops and vice versa. Tommy was almost hesitant…but he does take the handshake and bow to each other, which earned a LOUD pop from the crowd. This was a moment to remember forever; this was a match to remember for the ages. Such a rare occasion to occur in the south of Texas. Some will say this lived up to the hype while some will say this FAR surpassed it.

Scorpion was through with his celebration and decides to leave the ring for Tommy to earn a round of applause from the crowd who believe he has _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Tommy was humble enough to accept the applause and this loss…

…_until someone slid in the ring, the crowd QUICKLY screaming in both FEAR and EXCITEMENT…_

_…_

_…takes Tommy up in the air from behind…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…AND DRIVES HIM DOWN ON HIS HEAD WITH A ONE-HANDED ELECTRIC CHAIR DRIVER!_ The attacker pivots to a knee…and the audience DEFINITELY recognizes him as the **Lightspeed Titanium Ranger**. The ranger stands above the unconscious Oliver…powers down…

…

…

…

…

…and **_Ryan Mitchell_** is REVEALED in front of the millions worldwide, Bullet Club T-shirt and all! The smarks in the crowd quickly chant "TOO SWEET! WHOOP-WHOOP!" to Ryan's arrival in APEX. But why? Why is he here of all places? Well, Ryan explains so after calling for a microphone, greeting himself to the San Antonio crowd, who most were quick to boo him and smarks cheering. He is here to rescue the entire roster at the last moment as part of his own Ranger duties; he is here to clean up the unneeded filth that is clustering up said roster, going as far as to gesture Tommy Oliver himself; and finally…he's here to help establish Bullet Club's dominance over ALL of pro-wrestling, even if it's just by himself. Ryan Mitchell proclaims that he is the CLEANER, the HERO, the ONE-MAN ARMY representing the Bullet Club…and he believes that his run in APEX overall will prove to be JUST…TOO…SWEET~

_[**BULLET CLUB**_

** _F-F-F-F-FOR LIFE…_ ** _]_

"Shot'Em" by [Q]Brick plays for the first time in APEX as Ryan Mitchell places his foot on Tommy's chest and holds up his "Too Sweet" hand sign to a very mixed reaction. He may be alone…but there is obviously nothing to stop the Titanium Ranger from establishing the Bullet Club as a force to be reckon with, no matter where they might be.

* * *

**The Four Horsewomen vs. Téa Gardner, Hinata Hyuga, and Jeweled Felines**

**Recap:** To explain the change of contestants, here's what happened; in an earlier segment (specifically between the Unsanctioned Match and the tag match), Samantha Hart was found lying cataleptic by her teammates…and it was an easy guess to know that the Four Horsewomen attacked her and Hinata while their guards were down. Hinata is still able to compete…but there was no way that Samantha can make it, giving how she took a Piledriver from Puckett onto the concrete floor. They had to find a new partner FAST. They searched and searched…and everyone they turn to was already found in the same condition as Samantha earlier; Sakura Haruno, Ashley Williams, Sarah Ortiz, Misty, Coco Bandicoot, even Christa Moxley—ALL OF THEM were taken out by the desperate Horsewomen. It seemed hope was lost, unable to find a fourth partner in time…

…and it was the newly established Lisa "The Lioness" Weston (Appearance: she now has very short dark brown hair swept to the left with an undercut on the right side (think Gwen Stacy's hairstyle from _Into the Spider-Verse_) and black and gold ring attire familiar to Bea Priestley's) that saved the day by bringing in her tag partner "The Jewel" Jessica Wilson at the last moment, reuniting the Jeweled Felines at Homecoming.

The first two to start off are Lisa Weston and Aelita Schaeffer, both having VERY personal history with each other. Even with her new look, Aelita didn't seem bothered or intimidated…until Lisa gave her one hell of an Elbow Smash! Aelita stumbles to the ropes, trying to nurse her likely fractured jaw, and Lisa grabs her for an Irish Whip. Aelita hits the ropes and Lisa already catches up to her with a Running European Uppercut. She takes her by the wrist for another Irish Whip, but Aelita this time reverses it. The Lioness bounces off and runs into a Return to the Past—no, she catches Aelita midway…and uses that momentum to reverse it into a Spinning Side Slam! Immediate cover…and an immediate kick-out at two! Lisa grabs onto Aelita's hand and has it bent back, taking her time to make the pinkette suffer for her crimes. Lisa tells Aelita personally that she's done a lot of growing up since she left APEX…and learned a few new tricks with a devilish grin…_as she then SNAPS the fingers apart Marty Scrull style to a disgusting CRACK!_ Aelita holds her hand in agonizing pain as she cowers to her corner for a tag out to Puckett.

Lisa proved to be a tough customer for Sam, but she proved to be stronger and more of a threatening brute than the Lioness can handle, especially after nearly getting bent completely like a scorpion when Sam demolished her with a Jobber Clobber (Northern Lariat). Lisa escapes the wrath of the carnivorous Puckett after avoiding the Pop-up Powerbomb, quickly lifting her on her shoulders and ensures her with a trip to Europe via…Go 2 Europe (Fireman's Carry into a Pop-up European Uppercut). She makes the tag to Jessica and the two double-team Puckett with Lisa Superkicking her gut and Jessica performing a Fame-Ass-er (Billy Gunn's move of the same name)! Jessica certainly worked around the multiple areas to weaken her, having a technical and submission style after all, but when she learned a hard lesson of cornering a wild Sam Puckett, who viciously headbutts her. After smashing her head over one turnbuckle at a time up and down, Sam roughly drags Jessica by her hair to make a tag to Carly Shay, who slingshots in with a knee drop into Jessica's face.

As Carly wears down Jessica, she takes the time to scorn her for believing that she'll be the difference maker and proclaims that the Four Horsewomen aren't going ANYWHERE anytime soon. The boos get louder and louder from how much Carly is spewing and how she remains focused on making Jessica suffer. But she crossed the line when she mentioned how much of an "awful friend" she and the rest of the Infamous Six really are to Tommy Vercetti who has become the worst of himself…and this motivates Jessica to break away from Carly and catch her with a Bicycle Kick to the face! Jessica has the moves and she is flaunting them better than Carly could expect; Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Scoop Slam…then a Pointed Elbow Drop off the ropes…and taking down Carly once more with a Project Runaway (Headlock Driver). Sticking close to her corner, Jessica stomps her feet HBK-style and waits for the _iCarly_ internet star to stand…

…and when she did, Jessica MISSES the Facial Reconstruction (Sweet Chin Music)…

…

…and Carly hooks her in for the 8-C Driver—that she escapes from…then completes her hat trick of German Suplexes via Triple Centerfold (Triple Rolling German Suplex combination)…and _effectively_ nails the Facial Construction to a kneeling Carly Shay! Jessica confidently rolls up Carly with the hook of the leg…but referee Aiko Tanahashi refused because someone else had already tagged herself in. And that would be _the returning Lyoko Queen, Knee Striking the side of the Wilson Family Jewel's face!_

Aelita put this match on lockdown in her favor, wearing Jessica down again and taunting her partner Lisa at the same time. For all of Jessica's suffering, Aelita does this just to teach Lisa lesson for the start of the match. Lisa came close to coming after Aelita in fury, but her Téa and Hinata had to help her calm down. They'll have to trust Jessica to find a way out of her predicament…

…and the good news is, she does so by escaping a Vertical Suplex setup and pulls of a Poison Frankensteiner! Aelita's head gets spiked into the canvas…and Jessica takes this window of opportunity with a tag to Hinata! Hinata slingshots over inside and wastes no time with a resonating Water Needle (Penalty Kick) to the chest! She drops down for a pin attempt…and Aelita pops the shoulder up at a near-fall! Hinata and Aelita by themselves pull off the best piece of mat-based technical wrestling at such a quick-pace. No matter how many times they try to enable a lock on them, they always find a way to escape with such ease; heck, no one could away—it was like magic in front of their eyes…until the illusion finally disappeared when Aelita had enough of being someone's equal as she went low and dirty by poking her eyes out to counter her Back Body Drop. Among all the hissing and jeering, Aelita was just as toxic towards them as she proclaims that NOBODY deserves the Lyoko Queen at her absolute best—not Hinata, not Lisa, not Jessica, not Téa, not the "godforsaken women's division of APEX" and not even the attendees in this "cesspool" of a city, which angers the crowd even further. Only Aelita Schaeffer decides when to pull out all the stops and the rest of the Horsewomen applaud her for that.

The Lyoko Queen, dragging Hinata to her corner whilst in a Single-leg Boston Crab, eventually makes the tag to Mai Valentine. The Royal Luxury—which is their new sub-group tag team name—push her to the ropes and enact such bullying tactics; Valentine slaps Hinata around whereas Schaeffer rakes her boot across her face. They perform a Double Irish Whip and stand ready for a Double Back Body Drop…

…but Hinata blocks that with a lifting kick to Aelita's face! She ducks a Clothesline from Mai, traps her in a hangman's, then kicks the oncoming Aelita to pull her in a Front Facelock…and drops the Royal Luxury with a Hangman's Neckbreaker to Mai and a DDT to Aelita at the same time! With the Queen of Lyoko gone, Hinata begins to draw herself closer to her team who are begging for a tag…

…but Mai isn't close from being done as she grabs hold of her leg. Mai ducks an Enzuigiri and yanks her up for a Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster…until Hinata rolls her up in a Victory Roll…and Mai kicks out by two-and-a-half. Mai quickly stands—to eat a MASSIVE Ninja Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)…and quickly followed by a Cradle DDT—the Pitch Black DDT in tribute to her partner Samantha Hart!

…

…

But that was not enough for the pinfall, Mai Valentine kicking out at a close three-count! "LET'S GO, HINATA! / HORSEWOMEN SUCK!" run wild in the AT&T Center with the front row attendees actually slapping on the barricade so they can boost Hinata's motivation. Hinata tries again for the Water Needle, waiting and eying Mai to a seating position…

…

…and Hinata FAILS to connect the Shoot Kick…but she does not fail the tag-out to Téa Gardner, who springboards in with a twirl on the middle rope lucha libre style…

…and takes down Mai Valentine with a Springboard Front Dropkick, which earned a "Lucha!" chant from San Antonio! Téa with the kip-up and she's already on the attack with multiple forearms to Mai before Irish Whipping her away. Mai returns to the center and catches Téa's Hurricanrana attempt, pulling her up and—Téa with the Sunset Flip…Mai rolls out…

…Big Boot missed…

…Springboard Bulldog denied with a shove…and—_MAI SLAPS TÉA ACROSS THE FACE!_ It was rather unexpected…and the same can be said for _Téa_ slapping Mai right back! The two did NOT pull their punches—or this case, their forearms with Gardner and Valentine battering each other's faces. Téa seemed to be winning it out after a Superkick—_caught by Mai, thrown aside and Téa gets her head spiked by a sudden Piledriver!_ Her body is convulsing as Mai turns her over with the hook of the leg…

…

…

…

…_and Hinata breaks it up with a shove!_ Then she—GETS BLASTED WITH A BIG BOOT BY SAM PUCKETT! Carly and Aelita follow to storm the ring as do the anti-Horsewomen team, colliding in a massive brawl spilling all over inside! This fight eventually spills outside with Lisa and Aelita rolling out, the former enabling her vengeance on the latter. She SMASHES the pinkette's skull into the apron and has her set for a Standing Tornado DDT…but she lands on the apron instead…and Aelita YANKS her leg out, bringing Lisa face-first onto the apron! She then hangs her from said apron in a Front Facelock…

…and that's when the daughter of the Jaguar comes to her rescue with a Suicide Dive! Jessica aids her partner up on her feet, requesting they do away with Aelita…and by the time she got to her knees, the Jeweled Felines give her "sweet" lullaby with the help of Sweet Feline Music (Feline Kick [Chick Kick] (Weston) / Facial Reconstruction (Wilson) combination)! So now the Lyoko Queen has been eliminated from the equation…

…

…and karmically, so are the Jeweled Felines with iGeneration Stereo Suicide Diving into them! They already force Jessica back on her feet, Carly holding her in a Rear Waistlock…and Sam helps to execute the Wilson Family Jewel by way of Going Viral (Running Arched Big Boot (Puckett) / Bridging German Suplex (Shay) combination)! Carly and Sam help Aelita up so they can escort her back in the ring…

…

…

…until Hinata Hyuga flies in and lands the Suicide Somersault Senton on all three of them! Almost EVERYONE is out of the equation!

So that leaves Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine alone…and the two are already back to beating each other with their bare fists. Téa shoves Mai off and goes for a roundhouse, but she misses and gets shoved into Aiko! However, she stops herself in time from bumping into her…and Mai NARROWILY avoids hitting Tanahashi with her Big Boot…

…

…

…but after two close calls, Téa unintentionally takes out the official with a Superkick! Aiko crumbles to nurse her jaw…and with this, Mai takes advantage with an eye rake! She bends Téa over and hooks the arms tightly, proclaiming the Horsewomen are STAYING, the CHANGE is coming and there's NOTHING anyone can do…

…

…

…_and the crowd's boos turn into hollers…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…AS **KENDRA DANIELS** SLIDES IN FOR A DRIVE-BY SICK KICK ACROSS THE FACE!_ Mai drops Téa as Kendra twists the arm…and drives foot into the jaw with RIG Flatliner (Gail Kim's Eat Defeat)! Kendra gets one final defiant message sent to Valentine and the rest of the Horsewomen before she escapes through the crowd as quickly as she arrived! Everyone was BAFFLED at Kendra's assistance, even Téa herself. She watches Mai getting up, trying to find where Kendra came from and where she left, INFURIATED by this assault…

…then she realizes Téa is not down and out yet…

…

…_and turns around to get ROCKED by a Petit Angel Kick (Chick Kick)!_ Mai becomes STUNNED…and then gets PLANTED with the Apricot Dominance (Swinging Leg-hook Fireman's Carry Slam)! Téa pulls up one last move up her sleeve with a trip up to the high-rent district…

…

…

…

…and lands a BEAUTIFUL Moonsault right on Valentine! Aiko recovers in time to make the count: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! THE HORSEWOMEN ARE _GONE_! THEY ARE _DISBANDED_ FROM APEX CALIBER WRESTLING!

Téa stands a while after and raise her arm in victory. The Jeweled Felines and Hinata all roll into the ring and celebrate together, having FINALLY rid of the toxic Four Horsewomen completely. By the time Téa and the rest depart to backstage, the Horsewomen are alone in the ring…Mai on her knees trying to register what just happened and surrounded by her stablemates…all of them DEVASTATED…UPSET…and FURIOUS this has happened. Now they're still able to compete in APEX, but they are BANNED from ever teaming up as the Horsewomen again…

…and what upsets them even further is the crowd antagonizing them with a mantra, "_Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey, hey-ey! Goodbye~!_" Mai is clenching her fists, Sam is SCREAMING at the crowd to shut up…and Aelita wasn't having any of it, leaving the ring for a moment to steal a microphone from Maria Lopez. She goes on a tirade to admonish the entire arena for even PRAISING this result, RELISHING in the Horsewomen's loss, FAVORING the "washed-up" and "shallow" talent of the whole division over the Horsewomen—_this_ is the "thanks" they get for trying to help bring CHANGE to the APEX Women's Division. If this is how it all ends for the Horsewomen in APEX…then Aelita sees NO reason to stay here any longer…

"Because I've had ENOUGH of being treated this way! I've had ENOUGH of not getting what I want here! THIS…IS THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE FUCKING CAMEL'S BACK. BECAUSE…**_IIIIIIIII…QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_**" Aelita SCREAMS those two words and THROWS down her microphone and the crowd reacts with MASSIVE cheers.

Mai and iGeneration are trying to change Aelita's mind on this decision, but she's made her choice. She's had enough of the treatment displayed by the new owner and these fans, who she restates to that APEX doesn't even deserve her and neither does this "equivalent town of a cesspit", which they seemingly ignore for their live chorus from "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye". The Lyoko Queen has one last look at the APEX crowd…flips them all off…and SPITS on the camera lens in front of her as an act of resentment and leaving her mark behind.

Then there were three. Aelita is gone. The Four Horsewomen are no longer a stable in ACW. All that is left are iGeneration with the Women's Tag Team Championships in their grasp and Mai Valentine still with no championship opportunity. The trio are left shattered, upset…and full of vengeance…

* * *

**Main Event: APEX World Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Semifinals – "The Orange Spark" Naruto Uzumaki vs. "The Dead Space Devil" Isaac Clarke**

**Recap:** Just like the previous tournament contest, thirty minute time limit with one fall to the finish. But the most important thing as of this moment is seeing Isaac Clarke and Naruto Uzumaki clash for the third time in this promotion on its Homecoming evening. In APEX's early days, these two have fought twice and have since been tied; the first time being on the initial televised episode and the second at its inaugural pay-per-view Southern Hell. Since then, Naruto would go on to become the APEX World Champion and Clarke unfortunately missed out quite a bit until Summer Wars. A lot has changed between the two over the years and that has hardly stopped Naruto from seeing the better side in all this…but with Isaac, recalling Ellie Langford trying to warn Naruto of the Dead Space Devil's return, it might not be the case.

Before referee Marshall Eriksen is allowed to ring the bell, he permits Naruto and Isaac to shake hands. Our orange-clad ninja holds his hand out with a smile…and Isaac is just staring at it with a non-expressive look. He stares up at Naruto for a while, then backs away into his corner, not even accepting the handshake. Perplexed, but Naruto attempts to clear his head as he faces his corner…and the bell rings, Naruto turns around—TO SEE ISAAC SPEEDING LIKE A DEMON WITH A MALICIOUS ELBOW SMASH! Naruto is STUNNED from the elbow shot to his jaw and Isaac wastes no time to stomp on his chest constantly with every intent to HURT. It wasn't until Marshall stepped in with a five-count…and when that didn't work, he had to physically pull Isaac away…and it STILL didn't work as Isaac SHOVES Eriksen down in reaction. He returns to Naruto, who sends a frantic kick to the gut. Naruto is throwing all fists and elbows to Isaac, trying to stay on top before going to the ropes. He bounces off and Isaac OBLITERATES him with an Eviscerator (Running High-impact Lariat)! Isaac instantly drags him to a Standing Headscissors, flips him over on his shoulders…and Powerbombs him once…twice…thrice…four times, five, six…until Naruto becomes a lifeless corpse…and Isaac simply drops him. The Dead Space Devil is _truly_ living up to his name so far…and it's only been four minutes since the opening bell.

Isaac simply waits for Naruto to make even a single twitch…and when he stirred to all fours, Isaac was ready to kick his head in. He was not giving Naruto a chance to breathe. No matter what Naruto does, Isaac always keeps him down on the canvas. At one point, he even Garvin Stomps around his opponent—TWICE, and it ended with a Knee Drop. The _Dead Space_ protagonist relished in this painfully slow, methodical pace if it meant to weaken Naruto and earn himself a spot in the finals. What was most important to Isaac…is making sure his _victim_ suffers throughout until the end. Having enough of holding Naruto in the Reverse Chinlock, he spins him out into a Brute Hammer (Wrist-lock transitioned into a High-impact Elbow Smash) that brings Naruto in a precarious legs over head position. He later takes him to the corner and chops at his chest…and again at the ropes…and when Naruto tries for a retaliating punch, Isaac easily avoids it and SLAPS Naruto with a big right hand. He doesn't even stop there with his rigid stomps to the ribs and the back of his head. Isaac stops for a moment to recognize his surroundings…and those are the fans BOOING him for the unnecessary punishment being given to the former world champion thus far. In response to that, he waits for Naruto stand…then he "assists" to his feet…before pummeling him with another stiff Brute Hammer. Blood is trickling from Naruto's mouth at this point and Eriksen keeping Isaac away so he can ask Naruto if he's willing to continue. Even after all that, Naruto nods…and Isaac takes him down again with yet _another_ Brute Hammer.

Later, Isaac preps a Swinging Neckbreaker…but Naruto spins out into a Backslide Pin…and the official counts up to two! Naruto quickly backpedals in the corner as Isaac, while taken off guard, follows in hot pursuit…and Naruto stops him with a raised Big Boot. Finally, Naruto was beginning to have some offense against the Dead Space Devil, landing a couple of body blows, forearm shots, and sharp chops to the chest. He grabs him with an Irish Whip, but Isaac reverses it. Just as Naruto hits the ropes, Isaac rushes him with a Brute Hammer attempt, but gets back body dropped over and Naruto takes him down completely with a Rope-aided Gamengiri! While Isaac picks himself on Mark and Barney's announce table, Naruto runs up the turnbuckles and leaps all the way with a Diving Crossbody, crashing into him on top of the table! Naruto remains on Isaac as he bashes his head with multiple fists to the temple. Naruto now sees that if this is the way Isaac is, then he's gonna have to be as rough and physical as him…and it starts by Hammer Throwing his opponent into the steel steps that EXPLODED in half on impact! With the bottom half of the steps exposed, Naruto takes advantage with a Powerbomb attempt all while Eriksen is telling him not to…until Isaac stands up to hold Naruto and ALABAMA SLAMS his back onto the apron…then he performs a Release Powerbomb onto the bottom steps! Isaac throws Naruto back inside the ring and hooks the leg…and _somehow_, those maneuvers weren't enough to keep Naruto down as he kicked out at two! Isaac angrily pushes Naruto down with a high amount of mounted punches followed by rope-assisted stomps until Marshall pulled him away to berate him for the unneeded brutality. Isaac merely gives an impassive stare…then quickly turns to an intent to kill again as he pushes Marshall out of the way and nails a Running Knee Strike to the side of Naruto's head!

Isaac has Naruto's arms tied up in a Double Underhook and lifts him in a Powerbomb attempt…which Naruto reverses into a Rana Pin! But Isaac kicks out at two! Isaac stands up and finds himself getting pummeled by a series of rapid elbows to the head and Knife-edge Chops to the chest. Naruto gets the next hit with a one knee strike…two knee strikes…and now a Double Knee Strike to the face! Naruto again goes for the Irish Whip, yet Isaac reverses it again. This time, Naruto bounces off the ropes, baseball slides through Isaac's legs and plants him with a Konoha Bulldog (Kenny Omega's Kotaro Krusher)! He has the leg hooked…

…and Isaac kicks out again right after two! Naruto forces Isaac on his feet and blasts him with a European Uppercut that has him stumbling into a nearby corner. Naruto runs at Isaac, who avoids him completely…

…but not really…

…as Naruto dives with grace via Moonsault! He lands perfectly on top of Isaac…'s shoulder! Having Naruto trapped in a pre-Front Powerslam hold, Isaac drops him into a knee lift—a modified GTS, if you will—runs to the ropes…and comes back with an Eviscerator, turning Naruto inside out! After another failed pin attempt, Isaac drags Naruto to the nearest corner by his short hair. He traps Naruto with nothing but moderate and venomous Elbow Smashes…arching Big Boots…European Uppercuts…and ends with a sickening headbutt. However, Isaac forces him on his feet again so he can attack him with the Pulse Rifle Rapid Fire (Rapid Knife Edge Chops to a cornered opponent), lighting up Naruto's chest. One Snapmare later and Isaac uses the ropes to his momentum for a Running Knee Strike to the face. Isaac covers once again…and Naruto STILL kicks out, albeit at a near-fall.

The Dead Space Devil has had enough of the kick-outs…so he picks a new option by giving Naruto two choices: tap out or pass out, as he applies the Rear Naked Chokehold dubbed the Life Constrictor. Isaac has the grip held tightly, Naruto's face already changing colors and Marshall is BEGGING him to end this match if Naruto is unwilling to continue. But that pride of his, better known as his will of fire, REFUSES to be diminished this way…so he stays in…

…_and snatches Isaac into a Victory Roll!_ Another kick-out occurs…Naruto strikes up a lightning-quick Ninja Kick, Side Kick combo…

…

…and ends with an Orange Spark (Kenny Omega's V-Trigger) to the face! However, Naruto doesn't go straight for the pin. After what he's been through, he wants to make sure that Isaac stays down for good. The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja wraps his arms around the prone Isaac Clarke…DEADLIFTS his near lifeless corpse off the mat…

…

…and PLANTS him down with a Spiraling Strife Bomb (Deadlift Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb)! NOW he has the legs up and shoulders down: 1…

2…

…

…

…_2.5793, Clarke kicks out!_ Seeing he's still down, Naruto doesn't quit here; he waits and stalks the Necro Slayer to his feet…and soon as he did, he runs past him and springboards off with the Fly By—THAT ISAAC CATCHES AND POWERBOMBS NARUTO INTO THE MAT! But Isaac hangs onto him…as he turns it into the Convergence Event (Walls of Jericho)! Naruto is screaming in pure agony with Isaac sitting on top of his lower back dead-center of the ring! Our former world champion is digging his claws into the mat, desperately reaching out for a rope break to no avail! And if this wasn't bad enough, Isaac stands up…and firmly presses his knee on top of Naruto's head, changing positions into the Necro Slayer (Lion Tamer)! Uzumaki is in worse pain than he's ever been, and it was only a matter of time before he had to tap or faint from the agony…

…

…

…

…but after TWO MINUTES of enduring the grotesque Necro Slayer, Naruto has REFUSED to give up…and this likely ANGERS Clarke. He stops the high-angle Boston Crab so he can drag the now limp Naruto to an elevated upside-down hold…

…

…

…_and Isaac DRILLS Naruto's skull with the Dementia (Kneeling Piledriver)!_ Isaac turns him on his back, hooking the leg to finally put an end to this…

…

…

…

…

…**_and Naruto manages to power out at the last second! The Dead Space Devil is BEYOND himself!_**

Yet again, the fuming Isaac Clarke watches Naruto use the ropes to help himself to his feet. At this point, Naruto is battered, bruised and may have a concussion. Eriksen is trying to help Naruto reconsider of letting this match end in a TKO…but again, Naruto refuses to…and that gives Isaac an opening with a Running Elbow Smash! Naruto, leaning on the ropes, falls sitting on them…and he is still using the ropes to get himself back up. So Isaac runs to the ropes…comes right back…and SMASHES his knee into his face! The sounds of the crowd's jeers felt venomous and detestable, yet Clarke doesn't even eye them one bit with his intents on destroying Naruto. Now, the prone Orange Spark…is _still_ moving…and he tries again to use the ropes to help himself up…

…and Isaac believes that a third time is a charm, going for the ropes…

…

…and immediately stopping when Marshall Eriksen steps right in front of him! The passionate Eriksen rebukes the Dead Space Devil right to his face, to his cold, merciless eyes, over what he's been doing to Naruto, who Clarke at once considered him a close friend back in the starting days of APEX. He was downright SICK of IT—the brutality, the unneeded punishment and torture—ALL OF IT. Marshall's face was RED and he looked like he was gonna pop a vein if he didn't calm down…but he had to ask what was going on in Isaac Clarke's head. What drove him to treat Naruto like he's another Necromorph to kill? Has he no SHAME, no REGRETS? And Markiplier can very well agree to this. Marshall looks at Naruto and has had enough, deciding to end this match with a TKO…

…

…_but Isaac grabbed his raised arm…threatening to break it if Marshall actually does so._ Despite the pain, Marshall defiantly calls his bluff and tells him that if he does so, he will DISQUALIFY Isaac. Even so, Isaac twists the arm more…

…

…

…

…

…

"**_ISAAC!!_**"

Hearing his name, Clarke's eyes widen and turns to AN ORANGE SPARK BY NARUTO UZUMAKI! Strike ONE—right in the chin! Isaac still stands nursing that area…Naruto runs past him to the ropes…

…

…and the former turns around to get turned INSIDE-OUT from a Discus Palm Thrust to the face—better known as the _Rasengan_! Strike TWO! Naruto ROARS leaning against the ropes…and it is revealed the Kyūbi inside has been AWAKENED by his red eyes and sharp fangs. Clarke has trouble getting up, but he succeeds to have a vertical base…and notices blood leaking from his nose. He looks back to find Naruto in the corner, gesturing him to come after him…

…and Isaac does so with fury…only for Naruto to duck under…

…grab him in a Full Nelson…

…

…

…and SNAP DRAGON SUPLEXES him much closer to the center! Isaac stands on his knees with glazed eyes for the first time, Naruto bursts out of the corner…

…

…

…

…ORANGE SPARK! NARUTO HITS A THIRD ORANGE SPARK! That is strike THREE, Naruto pins…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Isaac is **NOT OUT with a roll of the shoulder at 2.9998!!**

Naruto sits beside Isaac as he tries to figure out what to do to put him away for good and catches his breath. The first thing Naruto sees…is the top turnbuckle…and the gears begin to turn in his head. Gaining enough strength to stand, Naruto grabs Isaac and places him on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. He carries him to the corner he had his eyes on, turning around to take his time climbing the ropes. Fans begin to anticipate what's to come as Marshall demands that he gets down right now. But Naruto had no time to listen. He needed to do away with Isaac right here and now…and this was the best he can come up with. He stands from the middle rope…_takes an even riskier position by standing on the top rope…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"This is for your own good, Isaac…" Naruto utters off-mic._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…and he DIVES for a Super Ninja's Way—**INTO A PLASMA CUTTER (Diamond Cutter), BOTH MEN PLUMMETING INTO THE CANVAS!!! BOTH MEN DOWN! FANS ARE SCREAMING, "HOLY SHIT!" MARSHALL IS BEYOND HIMSELF AT THE SIGHT OF THIS HUMAN CAR CRASH! He can't even bring himself to start up the ten-count!**_

Eventually, after a minute, Isaac is the first to move and gradually stand, though almost losing his balance after the effects of the Plasma Cutter took its toll on his body. Nonetheless, he grabs Naruto and puts him in the same corner. Through this slow setup, Isaac has Naruto sitting on the top rope and he is already at the same elevation as him. He bends him over to have his head between his thighs…lifts him upside-down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**_and he plunges all the way down to with a Super Piledriver! Naruto becomes an immobile object and Isaac turns him over with the leg hooked: 1…_**

** _2…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…_ **

** _…3—NARUTO BARELY ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP. THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN COUNT. BUT MARSHALL SEES IT CLEAR AS DAY AND NO ONE COULD BELIEVE IT._ **

Isaac remains sitting up with eyes as wide as saucers…Naruto seeing nothing but lights…a few fans covering their mouths in shock and horror…and it's here that two medical staffs are already in the ring to check Naruto's condition. Naruto being able to kick out after all of that…admirable as it is, his Will of Fire was clearly beginning to diminish. It was either that or instinct at this point. The sight of Naruto now moving with assistance…it COMPLETELY sends Isaac in a BLIND FURY, snatching him away from the EMTs…_SCREAMING_ in his face before taking him for a painful ride of ONE POWERBOMB…

…TWO POWERBOMBS…

…

…_THREE POWERBOMBS_…

…

…**_FOUR POWERBOMBS_**…

…

…**_FIVE POWERBOMBS_**…

…

…

…

…NOW TURNED INTO A NECRO SLAYER! Isaac is BENDING Naruto's lifeless body back in all the wrong ways…and Marshall breaks up the submission and holds Isaac back against the corner, calling for the bell to ring! Marshall keeps Isaac in the corner to tell him he's WON—there is no need to keep punishing Naruto any longer…and Isaac FINALLY complies as he merely falls to sit on the bottom turnbuckle. No music played yet with the official and the EMTs checking on Naruto and the crowd fallen deathly silent. Then, Marshall talks to Maria about the overall result and she gives the announcement, trying to be formal, but visibly disturbed…

"Ladies and gentlemen…as a result of a technical knockout…Naruto Uzumaki cannot continue, and so…Isaac Clarke advances to the tournament finals."

That one sentence sends fans in an OUTRAGE of venomous hisses and boos, being loud enough to swallow up "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins playing from the loudspeakers. Isaac stands up from the corner…and has the GALL to verify himself as the winner with a raised fist. Yukio and Shizuka come back to help their medical staff assist Naruto's condition. Ellie Langford arrives and tries to convince Isaac to leave right now. Before they do, Isaac walks up to the unresponsive Naruto and stares down at him with equally lifeless eyes. He shakes his head at him, as if being _disappointed_ in him for his defiant efforts in the match. Being blatantly told to get out, Isaac sneers…but he obeys Ellie as the two begin their departure from the ring.

Hinata Hyuga runs past them and comes to Naruto's aid, being so horrified at the sight of her lover in a comatose. She can't help but look to Isaac with teary eyes and shouts at him from a distance, "How _could_ you, Isaac?! How could you do this to your _FRIEND_?!" Isaac stops to glare at Hinata from the stage and Ellie is tugging his arm, telling him they need to leave NOW while they can. A moment passes and he finally leaves to the back with Ellie in hand.

The infamous Dead Space Devil…has definitely returned and he has done his job. All that was left now is the medical staff trying to help Naruto on a stretcher…nothing but a sign that the spark has been diminished…and that is where the show ends.

* * *

** Results for APEX Homecoming****:**

Intercontinental Rumble for an Intercontinental Championship match at Night of Champions – Nero won by last eliminating Kohta Hirano [42:57]

Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi def. Trish Warrington, Alyssa Parker, and Angel Hayden via pinfall [8:38]

Beowulf def. Ed (with Eddy) and Godzilla via pinfall [9:03]

The Wolves (Erik Rollins, Hannibal Ambrose, and Damian Reigns) def. The Hardcore Trinity (Mason Stone, Marcus King, and Nolan Gates) via pinfall [13:29]

Unsanctioned Match (with guest referee Ricardo Alvarez, Jr.) – Jason Krueger def. Jesse Alvarez via pinfall [26:50]

The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) def. Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) via pinfall [7:53]

APEX World Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Semifinals – Scorpion def. Tommy Oliver via pinfall [24:00]

Eight-Woman Tag Team Match – Téa Gardner, Hinata Hyuga, and Jeweled Felines def. The Four Horsewomen via pinfall [16:30]

Main Event: APEX World Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Semifinals – Isaac Clarke def. Naruto Uzumaki via technical knockout [20:14]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it to the end card; a winner is you~
> 
> Seriously, though, thanks for reading, guys. Just glad to be finally back with APEX as a whole. The Intercontinental Rumble was an a-hole to write for, though. I mean it, it took me MONTHS to finish it. The rest could've been fully written out like a story, but I had to settle with a recap because of the FWAs coming close around the corner. I was CRUNCHING for time and on the very final day, it took me three hours to write up the entire main event. Crazy, right?
> 
> I will continue to post my updates here, on the forum (in case of recaps) and returning to the AO3 website. Look forward to those.
> 
> Remember to leave a review when you're done reading. If not, at least let me know you enjoyed my work. I appreciate all readers.
> 
> Until then…thank you, goodbye and good night.
> 
> BANG.


End file.
